


is this a dream?

by roseprice612



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awesome Molly Weasley, Character Study, Halls of Mandos, I don’t know how this happened, because I can’t bring myself to make sure everything is right, because she IS, george is terrible to guests, like all the shit, mandos is creepy, really - Freeform, sansa is a little terrifying, ultimate mashup
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-04-25 21:18:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 67,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14387301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseprice612/pseuds/roseprice612
Summary: I read a fic on here about the ‘battle of the gingers’, but then I got to thinking and I realized what I really need is all my favorite gingers to sit down and chat and be problematic together. So this happened.Hux is a sad boi in a terrible job, Sansa is ready to cut a bitch, Ginny is a bit scary but also a powerful woman, and Maedhros is lonely. That’s it. They hang out. (edit: now with plot! It does it has a plot now)





	1. the meet

**Author's Note:**

> The formatting might be weird because I have no idea how to set up four different storylines at once, even if they’re all already established. Bear with me.

This had to be a wild dream. That was the only explanation.

After retreating from the last two battles, Hux decided he needed a nap. He could collect his thoughts, have some time alone to think... Spending most of his time with Supreme Leader Ren was wearing on his patience and nerves. If he heard one more comment about how much caf he was drinking, or that he needed to appropriately address the Supreme Leader, he'd blow a fuse.

So a nap it was. He climbed into the standard bed everyone was given and closed his eyes. That felt nice. To just lay and rest and spend time alone...

  
—————————

  
Preparing for a war of the dead was not very exciting, nor was it lenient of rest.

For days, Jon (bless his soul) had been ordering them all around, clearly terrified and ready to fight. The rest of them just had to go along with his orders, even if they were a little overwhelmed with everything that had to be done. Not to mention the Dragon Queen and her unnerving "children" that frequently flew overhead. When Sansa finally got a break in the day she had to spend it eating, or washing, or brushing her hair. There was not much time for lady things.

That's why she was relieved when she got a night off. She didn't think twice about going to sleep early, being able to actually appreciate the softness of her bed. It was so warm. The winter was growing colder each day. She closed her eyes, pulled the thick furs over her chilly nose, and drifted off.

  
——————————

  
It'd been a long day at the Prophet. It always was, to be fair. But Ginny just wanted to go home, make dinner with her newly wedded husband, and go to bed beside him. That would be nice. It'd be perfect.

She made beef stew that night, both her and Harry needing a comfort meal in order to wind down. They exchanged stories from the day, laughed, joked a bit, and headed off to bed. It was going to be an early night. They both needed it. Fortunately, they only had one more day before a short vacation - no amount of work could bother them then. As they crawled under the covers, the lights shut off and the house settled in. Everything was quiet, soft, and at ease.

  
—————————

  
The last one was a wildly different story.

Maedhros thought he was dead. He was dead. He'd thrown himself into that volcano. He remembered it, and the deep burns on his remaining hand gave the correct evidence. He'd been wandering along the Halls, looking up at the tapestries showing his murders - the Kinslayings, the horror - when he found himself wandering right into the quarters where Mandos usually housed himself.

He hadn't meant to enter. He wouldn't have, truly, if he knew he was. But it was too late; Mandos had seen him, and beckoned him forward.

"What brings you here, Cursed One?" The Lord asked, leaning over. His eyes, wrapped in a thick white bandage, peered even through their cover. His hood covered his head and half his face, making talking to him quite uncomfortable.

"I did not mean to enter." Maedhros managed, spitting the words out through the misty layers of his bare soul. "I apologize, my Lord."

"You seek health." Mandos called, just as he began to turn. "You seek... companionship."

Maedhros struggled for a way to explain himself. "I am... I am lonely. It has been millennia in here, I... I wish to start over. Know strangers. Everyone I've loved is dead. But it is folly for me to wish, my Lord, it is impossible. Cursed I am."

He went to turn a second time, but Mandos' words brought him around again. "What if I told you this wish could be achieved?"

"How, my Lord?"

Mandos stood from his massive marble throne and shrunk down to a size comparable to that of the Eldar. "Come with me."

Down the Halls they walked, past all the tapestries Maedhros had just looked at, and into smaller Halls he had not gone down before. Mandos lead the way, holding his simple white lantern, the flame flickering grey, a simple monochrome to match the rest of this underworld.

"You are familiar with the process of rebirth, are you not?" Mandos asked. His voice was that was thunder, earthquakes and tsunamis all in one. It was the voice of death. Maedhros nodded to his question. "You are not on that path. You never were. You are... unique. The manner of your death is one we have never encountered before, not in your kind. Which is why you linger here, drifting along. You must feel connection. You must feel worth."

"Where are you going with this, my Lord?" Maedhros asked, hearing the annoyance even in his own ears. Mandos thought nothing of it. In fact, he laughed.

"There are people that can help you, as you can help them. They are not under my jurisdiction. But their Lords have given me this favor." And he stopped, almost sending Maedhros toppling into him. Mandos inclined his hooded head and held up the lantern.

A door stood in front of them. A stone door, heavy and thick and made of granite of some sort. It laid in the walls of the marble around them, but this area Maedhros had never gone down.

"Am I supposed to go through that?" Maedhros glanced at Mandos and back at the door, not sure if he could even gather the strength to push it open. He felt weak in the Halls.

"Yes. It is the travel to your destination." Mandos stood aside and gestured his hand towards the door. Maedhros looked back once at the Halls behind him, then decided fuck it, what do I have to lose? and pushed the heavy stone door open.

  
—————————

  
Ginny was the first one to arrive.

The room was a cozy one, reminding her of the Gryffindor common room. A fire crackled in the furthest wall, and atop a fine Persian rug laid a table of sweets and pastries. She considered the strange dream but walked to and sat at the table anyway. The sweets were delicious. Were those lemoncakes? She hadn't seen those since her birthday dessert three years ago.

But everything was too quiet. It was uncomfortable, to say the least. Ginny wasn't one to hate silence, but it was a bit stiff. The mahogany wood paneled walls may just be the front of a terrible nightmare. A strange nightmare with lemoncakes and cushioned chairs.

  
————————

  
The next to arrive was Sansa. And a good thing, too, because Ginny was possibly the best person to calm her before the storm.

She'd just... appeared. One moment the room was empty, the next Sansa occupied it. Save the wooden walls, it reminded her of her childhood room in Winterfell. The fire crackling caught her attention first, but then it was the red-haired woman sitting at the table.

"Hello, miss." Sansa greeted, surprised but nonetheless polite. She waited until the woman saw her before walking forward and sitting beside her. The table was full of every treat imaginable, and instantly she found herself searching for lemoncakes. "Oh! My favorite." She grabbed one from the stack and bit into it, smiling at its sweetness. Just like Old Nan used to make.

"I love lemoncakes too." The woman sent a reserved smile. Sansa met her gaze and smiled back, now a bit embarrassed at so quickly launching herself at the food. "My name is Ginny. Ginny Weasley. What's yours?"

Sansa bowed her head. "A pleasure to meet you, Miss Weasley. My name is Sansa of House Stark."

"Oh, Ginny, please." She insisted, reaching a hand over the macarons to shake her hand. "Wonderful to meet you too, Sansa - if I may."

"Of course." Sansa nodded. This woman she knew had only pure intentions. She had no idea where she'd come from, or if she was just imagining her, but she seemed to be trustworthy. And that was saying a lot coming from Sansa.

  
————————

  
The third was Hux.

He didn't so much as appear as he did tumble in. He felt his body get thrown into the warm room, and the heat hit his freckled face in a comforting wave. He got to his hands and knees, and then stood, looking around as he did so. What an unusual dreamscape. Mostly he tended to dream of Artanis, of the endless forests and long country roads. But this was nothing like that.

It was cute, almost a novelty to Hux. The fire crackling did, in fact, seem to be real. The ceilings were high and unfinished, donning instead heavy exposed beams. Hux could appreciate good taste in architecture, though he would have preferred stone walls rather than the interesting wooden paneling. Much of the floor was taken up by a plush and intricate rug, which on it sat four cushioned chairs and a sturdy wooden table filled with sweets. Two of the chairs were filled by a young woman and a slightly older woman, both red-haired.

"Well hello, sir." The older of the two smiled and took a bite of a fluffy food Hux didn't even recognize. He was a General, after all, not a chef. "Take a seat. There are lemoncakes and croissants."

Hux gave her a strange look, but sat at the table still, across from the younger girl. She was very pretty, and reminded him of the portraits he'd seen of his mother as a young girl. "Is this a dream?"

"It appears to be." The younger one looked around the room with interested but relaxed eyes. "A very nice one, though. My name is Sansa of House Stark, and this is my new friend Ginny Weasley." She paused, staring at him. "A pleasure to meet you, ser."

Hux nodded stiffly and offered a hand to shake, since that seemed to be what she wanted. She shook it heartily. "General Hux."

"General, wow." Ginny raised her eyebrows. "In Britain, or are you stationed somewhere else? You have a northern accent."

Northern accent? Hux considered her words carefully. "Britain?" He said the word as if trying it out for the first time, which he was. "No, miss. I trained at the military academy on Artanis, and I've lived aboard The Finalizer ever since."

Ginny looked a little confused. "That must be your ship?"

"My craft, Miss. Commissioned by the First Order and with all the latest technologies - a very fine piece of spacecraft, might I add."

At this Ginny had no grasp of what he was talking about. But she did not get a chance to question him further, because their fourth and final guest had arrived.

  
——————————

  
Maedhros had to use all his strength to open that damned door. Fortunately, it gifted him a new body - well, not new. It was his most known form, scarred and thick with muscle, one hand missing and hair cut short. He was even allowed his clothing from Himring, the wolf furs and red cape and Valinorian armor.

The room itself was exactly as he could've guessed; his room from Himring, the room he'd lived in at the height of his life. The same rug, the same high ceilings and ever-roaring fire. It brought such a nostalgic calm that it took him a full minute to notice he was not alone.

"Hello?" He stepped back towards the now shut stone door, swallowing nervously. Two women and one man, all with red-hair - wait a minute.

Mandos, that crafty bastard!

"Hello." The younger woman sent a mistrustful smile. Maedhros was used to it by now. "You must be the fourth. There are four chairs."

"This is my room." Maedhros said, though he had no idea why. He rubbed his hand against the wood paneling and caught sight of a dent. A laugh escaped his scarred lips. "That where Curufin threw the first draft of my hand."

"This is your room?" The other woman, a slightly older woman, cut his remembrance short. "How are we here?"

"I don't even know how I'm here." Maedhros stalked towards the table, his uneven gait taking him a moment longer to reach the chair. He even recognized the chair from the Great Hall, where they used them for special occasions. "I'm dead."

"Dead?" The man finally spoke, a perpetual scowl on his face.

"Yes, dead." Maedhros repeated, then saw the pastries and smiled a bit. "This seems to be Mandos' way of healing me."

The slightly-older-woman cocked her head to the side. "Who's Mandos?"

Maedhros paused in his thoughts. He really should stop doing that, getting so involved in his head. "Oh." He peered around at them, and pressed his lips together. "You're all humans. I suppose you don't know Mandos. He's the Lord of Death."

"What are you talking about?" The slightly-older-woman laughed aloud and finished chewing and swallowing a lemoncake. Lemoncake? Maedhros loved lemoncakes. "Of course we're human, what're you?"

"Noldorin." Maedhros turned his head to show his raggedy but pointed ears.

"What system do you come from?" The man had his scowl deepened. Maedhros looked at them, between them, into their eyes, and felt the sudden burning need to know if his ridiculous theory was right.

"You." He looked at the older of the two women. "What's your story?"

"My story?" She raised her eyebrows again and wondered how to answer that. "My name's Ginny, Ginny Weasley, and I'm twenty-seven years old. I'm married, but no kids yet. And-" She looked between them, and looked worried but went on anyway. "And I'm a witch."

"A witch?" Maedhros breathed, picturing the ragged old Mannish woman that learned black magic. This woman wasn't that. "Prove it."

Ginny considered it, and brought out a stick - a wand - from her pocket. She flicked it, said a strange word, and lifted one of the lemoncakes. Maedhros stared with a calculated gaze, but the other man got up and turned away, rubbing his face in his hands.

"Not more of this shit. Even in my dreams," He muttered. Ginny set the cake back down and they waited for him to turn back around. He looked exhausted.

"You next." Maedhros said, ever-commanding. "What's your story?"

The man sat back down at the table and folded his arms against his chest. "I'm General Hux, aged thirty-four, Commander of the Empire's troops. I work under the Supreme Leader, sadly. I don't know what else there is to say."

"Why," Ginny said, "Did you react that way to my magic?"

"Magic? Is that what you call your weird little Force-tricks?" Hux scoffed, tongue spitting distastefully.

"Alright, moving on." Maedhros focused away from the almost-tantrum and looked to the last redhead, the younger girl. "I want to know about you."

She looked nervous to answer, so Maedhros softened his gaze. "I am Sansa of House Stark. I'm seventeen, and I used to be the head of my house until my older brother Jon returned a few months ago. And I only wanted a good nights sleep, because Jon is making us all work over time for the oncoming war of the dead."

"Aha!" Maedhros shouted, then lowered his voice when everyone flinched. "Don't you see? None of your stories make any sense- at least to me. I believe we've all been placed here from our separate universes."

A silence settled over them. Maedhros didn't falter, but did shed his furs. The heat in the room was getting to him.

"I want to know your story." Sansa said, at the same volume Maedhros had spoken. "You've been all but completely unhelpful here. We don't even know your name."

"If you really don't, then my theory is true." Maedhros sat back in his chair to support his bad back. "My name is Maedhros Fëanorion, though my mother name - which I don't mind sharing with people from separate universes - is Maitimo, and my father name is Nelyafinwë. I was Prince of the Noldor, then High King after my father's death, then Lord of Himring after I gave away the crown. I fought in the War of the Jewels and the War of Wrath, and I died at the hands of myself. Well, not the hands. I threw myself into a volcano at my own hands. Excuse me - hand." He huffed and raised his two arms - one with a hand, one without.

"What happened to your right?" Hux asked, staring intently.

"My cousin cut it off." Maedhros said. He felt no hesitation talking to these people, and for the first time in his life he felt he could be completely truthful. It was liberating. "He didn't want to, but I hung by my right hand from a cliff, and he could not break the chain or the cuff. What I want to know," Maedhros cut himself off, "Is what your worlds are called. Mine is Ëa, and I lived on Arda and Aman."

"Hold on, I'm so lost." Ginny leaned towards the table. Her face was twisted into obvious confusion. "We're all human, except Maedhros, so why're we not all from Earth? And if this is a dream, then how're we seeing people we've never seen and never will see in real life?"

That was a very good question, if Maedhros didn't already know that this wasn't a dream. "Oh, this isn't a dream. Did you think it was?"

"What else would it be?" Hux pointed out. "Are you suggesting this is real?"

"Of course." Maedhros nodded toward the stone door behind him. "I came through there from the Halls - that is, the afterlife in my world. Where did you all come from?"

"This is crazy." Ginny barreled on, clearly still shocked about the situation. "How can this be happening?"

"Oh, it's happening, just leave it be." Sansa grumbled, suddenly a bit annoyed. "It's not the craziest thing that's happened, that's for sure."

There was a silence that settled on them for a good while, and they lost track of what exactly they were doing there. Maedhros noticed how uncomfortable everyone looked, and hoped it wasn't him that made them that way. Then Hux lunged forward and took a mini cake from the table.

"I can't sit here anymore." He said, biting into it and ignoring the looks from the others. "What? I have a sweet tooth and my craft has only the standard food supplied by the Empire. I haven't had a cake in years."

There was another long pause. Maedhros was silent until he couldn't be any longer, and let out a huge laugh. The rest followed, until only Hux wasn't laughing. He managed a smile, though, which they guessed was the best they would get. It was such a strange thing, being able to sit there with a bunch of strangers and laugh. Maedhros realized it was exactly what he needed. To be carefree for once. To be the one that didn't have to take care of everyone. Of course, he wasn't sure if he could manage to be carefree. What if something happened? What if Mandos was only doing this to him in order to hurt him again? He was cursed, after all.

"And what about you, Ser Maedhros?" Sansa said, a sweet smile on her lips. Maedhros shook out of the daze and hastily plastered on a smile. He forgot how difficult it was sometimes to keep up appearances while talking with others.

"I'm sorry, I seem to have drifted off." He apologized. "What is it we were saying?"

"Our favorite sweets!" She took another bite of her lemoncake. "Mine are Ginny's are lemoncakes, but General Hux's is chocolate cake. What about you? Are there sweets in your world?"

"Hot cakes." Maedhros said. He'd forgotten all about his hot cake addiction. "The honeyed ones. I haven't had one in... millennia, surely. I used to eat them back home in Tirion, at the market and at festivals." He sighed and scanned the table for hot cakes, then gasped and grabbed one when he found it. "Here we go. Incredible."

"Oh, we had hot cakes at the Summer Festival back in Winterfell." Sansa sighed and took one for herself. "Except the ones I had were buttered and topped with cinnamon. I have not had one since I was a child."

"You are a child." Maedhros have her a look. "Wait. You said you were seventeen, is that young for humans? I could never get your ages quite right."

"I'm nearly of age," Sansa continued, looking a bit offended at the "child" comment. "You should be speaking, you look not much older than twenty five."

At this, Maedhros let out a huge laugh, choking on the hot cake and coughing. It took him a minute to right himself again, and straightened his collar indignantly. "How kind of you, Miss Sansa! Twenty five, dear me. I believe I was still an only child at twenty five."

"How do you Noldorin age?" Hux asked, through a mouthful of cake. "How old are you?"

"Ah, how old am I?" Maedhros wondered, then considered if the time spent in the Halls would still be considered aging. Surely not. "When I died, I believe I was- what is it? There was the five centuries in the Trees, then... honestly, I am completely unsure at this point. Let's say three to five thousand years. Maybe more?"

"Five thousand years?" Ginny gaped, appalled. "Is your- species immortal?"

"Yes."

"Not possible." Hux waved his hand and scoffed. "How do you not age? All things die and rot."

"Oh, we can rot." Maedhros nodded. "Though it is usually due to corruption of evil."

"Ha." Sansa breathed. They all looked at her, questioning. "Sorry. It's just- people rotting when they're still living? It sounds like something from my world."

"Do people rot on- what is the name of your world?" Ginny asked, starting on her third macaron.

"It's Westeros, and no, not most people. But there's an army of the dead - the one Jon's making us work overtime to prepare to fight." Sansa looked uncomfortable, her shoulders raised a bit. "They're terrifying. Dead people, corpses- and they have horses and a dragon now, too. They're just... reanimated. Walking again." She shook her head, disgusted.

"You said there's an army of them?" Hux asked, looking mildly interested rather than cold like usual. Sansa nodded. "Are they sentient, or are they controlled? How are they reanimated?"

Sansa thought about it. "You know, I am not quite sure. Jon is the one who knows all about them. I think some of them are controlled, like little groups. And there's a leader at the head of them. If only Jon were here, he'd go on and on..."

"You keep mentioning this Jon." Ginny cocked her head to the side. "If he your brother? Do you have any siblings?"

"He's my half brother." She explained. "But he's a bastard. My father's son of some northern who- woman." She caught herself and moved on quickly. "I used to have four others siblings, too. Rickon was the youngest, then it was Bran- Well, he's still alive. And Arya's alive, too, she's my only other sister. Sadly. And Rob was the oldest - he was killed."

"That's terrible, I'm sorry." Ginny frowned. "I know how that feels. One of my brothers was killed too, in a battle on my world. It's hard."

Sansa shook her head, clearly not one to dwell on sadness. "What of you, Hux? Any siblings?"

"None." He met her eyes, but he crossed his arms and his posture read he was uncomfortable. "I'm an only child."

"That must've been lonely." Ginny pursed her lips.

"I'm used to it by now."

Ginny decided not to pay attention to his response. "So Sansa has five other siblings, I have six siblings, and Hux has none. What about you, Maedhros? You don't seem like an only child."

Maedhros had begun to drift off a bit again, but caught her last comment. He raised his head and smiled humorously. "No, I had a very big family. I was eldest, that of my brothers and my cousins, but there were seven of us. Myself, Kanafinwë, that is- I should use their Sindarin names, they're easier. Myself, Maglor, Celegorm, Caranthir, Curufin, and the twins, Amrod and Amras. Amrod died first, then it was all three Cs, Celegorm, Caranthir and Curufin. Then Amras, and then it was just Maglor and I for a long while. But it came to an end when we stole the..." He considered his explanation, and decided it wasn't worth the effort. "When it was all over, I'd killed myself and Maglor vowed to wander forever. I'd imagine he's still doing so, being solemn like he was."

"So you're whole family is dead, then." Hux said, a little too matter-of-factly. Sansa and Ginny sent looks, appalled at his behavior, but Maedhros just laughed.

"Mostly. All save Maglor, my mother, and very few of my cousins - Galadriel, only, maybe. And uncle Finarfin. And those aunts and uncles I seem to have forgotten the names of. Oh, and one of my sons, I suppose."

"You have sons?" Ginny asked, looking both surprised and excited. "Are you married? What're their names?"

Maedhros laughed again, thinking about the pointless prospect of marriage. "No, not married. I hadn't any time for that. And my sons, daresay I call them that, were not mine. Maglor found them and took them in. Twins. Elrond and Elros, though Elros chose a human fate and was condemned to die."

Sansa leaned towards Ginny, a smile on her face while she stared at Maedhros. "Can you imagine him with a couple of tiny children?"

Ginny joined in her laughter at the thought and Hux smiled. It was merry for a few moments, just as it had been before, despite them talking about all their dead relatives. Hux, however, seemed distant to Maedhros. The girls had already made friends, but Hux seemed reluctant to talk much at all. And Maedhros, being interminably interested in these complete strangers, wanted to know why.

"Hux, how come you aren't talking much?" Maedhros asked straightaway. Hux's head shot to him, eyebrows narrowed. The more Maedhros stared the more it lessened, though. "I can tell there's sometime on your mind. What is it? We've all shared secrets here."

Hux paused to think, probably wondering whether he should share or not, but caught the intent stare of the girls and sighed resignedly. "Sure. My Supreme Leader sometimes has the power to look into my dreams, so now I have to filter myself even here. I never know when he could pop in and watch, and I can do nothing to stop it even though I can feel his presence."

"That's so cool." Ginny breathed. Hux glared. "Sorry. It's not. It's kind of fucked up, actually. So what, is he some sort of crazy person? Why does he look into others' dreams?"

"Mostly mine, really." Hux shifted in his chair, which creaked in protest. "We've worked together for years. We've already had a harassing sort of relationship, but now that he nurseries the last Supreme Leader and took over, I lack the power to fight back."

"Hold on." Sansa stopped him. "He killed the last leader? This is common on my world, but is it on yours too?"

"No." Hux sighed and shook his head. "Which is why it's so difficult for me to work around him. I could manage before, when he worked in his own creepy Force division, but not now. I've scoured the handbooks and laws, but there's nothing to be a useful loophole. I should stop. I don't want him to pop in."

They stared for a minute. Maedhros wondered how someone could deal with such an awful leader. He'd always been the leader, not the follower. He wondered how Hux could deal with it.

"It's probably time for me to go." Hux stood and finished his last chocolate cake. "It has been wonderful, and a perfect break, but I have to figure out how to stop the Rebels from furthering their control." He swallowed and avoided their gazes uncomfortably. "You think it'll work if I walk through that stone door?"

Maedhros shrugged. "You can try."

"Good." Hux nodded and finally looked up to meet each of their eyes. "Pleasure to meet you." And he turned, walked to the far wall, and stepped through the stone door. That was it. He was gone, disappeared from the dreamscape, if that's what it was. At his departure, Ginny and Sansa looked as if they had pressing things on their minds, too. Maedhros panicked. Was everyone leaving already? Would he be left in the Halls again for another millennia? Did Mandos really just toss him in here with all these people he was supposed to befriend just to take them away again? It would only make sense. He is cursed, after all. He deserved what he got.

And yet, when Sansa stood Maedhros nearly had a panic attack. “I should probably go too. There’s so much I have to do today, and Jon’s not going to be happy with me if I show up late.”

“Goodbye, Sansa.” Ginny smiled and waved. “Good luck.”

“Thank you.” Sansa nodded to them and started for the door. “Goodbye Ginny, Ser Maedhros.”

Maedhros couldn’t speak. He watched her go with a clenched jaw and fear in his chest. Sansa walked through the stone door and disappeared, just like Hux. Maedhros turned back to Ginny and swallowed, watching her and studying her eyes carefully.

“You aren’t leaving too, are you?” He asked, his voice now pathetically quiet. Ginny cocked her head to the side.

“I think I may have to go, yes.” She smiled, but her smile was sad while looking at Maedhros. “We’ll probably be back, Maedhros. There’s no need to be so sad.”

“I’m not- I-” He tried, but his voice cracked, dipped, and fell. Ginny’s questioning gaze was too confronting for him, so he looked down at his lap. “I don’t want to see you leave. This is the first- the first interaction I’ve had with anyone in thousands of years. I’m so lonely. I...” His eyes flicked up to Ginny, finding her genuinely concerned, and hating himself all over again. “Please don’t pity me. This is my punishment. I shouldn’t have presented it to you like that, now I just seem childish...”

“Not childish.” Ginny shook her head. “You’re in pain.”

Maedhros was clutching his right wrist. He didn’t know how to answer with words, so he nodded. “But I deserve it. I told you, this is my punishment.”

Ginny, upon not hearing any explanation, made a little noise. “Well, then if you really believe that, I’ll be going.” And she stood, adjusting her clothes. “Goodbye.”

“No!” Maedhros tumbled out of his chair, desperate, pleading, and grabbed her hand. “Please don’t leave me here, please, I can’t take it!”

“I have to go to work in the morning, Maedhros.” She raised her eyebrows, her lips quirked up just a bit.

“Take me with you!” He cried. “Please! I can’t stay here, I can’t, I’ll go insane!”

She stared at him a moment longer before finally cracking a smile and giving a small fitter of a laugh. “Of course you’re coming with me. You think I would really leave you here? Now get up, you giant idiot. Now you look childish.” She took his hand more firmly and hauled him up to stand, even if he was considerably bigger than her. Maedhros took his furs and wrapped them around him again, the panic inside of him seeping away.

“I’m sorry.” He bowed his head a bit to her, even as she turned away to go to the stone door. “I’ve acted like a fool. I promise I’m not usually so... pitiful.”

“Oh you’re anything but that.” Ginny grabbed his arm to make sure he was walking with her, and opened the stone door. “Now, when we get through, you’re going to take off all that ridiculous armor. And you’re- you’re going to pretend to be my cousin from Scotland. The accent’ll surely fool Harry. Got it?”

“Yes, I understand. I think.” Maedhros smiled uncomfortably and Ginny flung both of them into the impenetrable darkness inside the doorway.


	2. day one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone goes about their business. Plot is furthered, I guess. Conflict is made clear. I’m actually surprised that I’m still sticking with this, because it’s turning out pretty good. 
> 
> Also I’m sorry if maybe the characters turn out a little OOC? I have done literally no research for this cause fuck that, but oh well. Let me know if it feels accurate :)

Hux woke in exactly the same place he'd fallen asleep. He checked the clock hastily; it had only been a few hours. Fortunately. He rose from the albeit uncomfortable bed and swung his legs around the side to sit and gather his thoughts. He didn't like these moments, after just having woken from sleep. He was susceptible to penetration, as Kylo said it. And as vulgar as he was, Hux knew he was right. Even then he could feel his presence pressing into his thoughts, gently at first and then more aggressive, more painful.

 _Not now, please_. Hux asked, rubbing his temples. _Not now._

" _I could not enter in your sleep_." Kylo responded, his voice deep and curious. " _Why?_ "

_I don't know, Kylo. Maybe you're growing weaker._

The press on his mind erupted into an avalanche of gashes through his thoughts. Hux gasped and keeled over, holding his head. " _I can eject you from this craft at any time, General. Now address me properly_."

Hux had to pause for a moment to force his brain to function again. _Forgive me, Supreme Leader._

" _Good. Now come to the bridge, General_."

The grip on his mind was released, and Hux collapsed onto the floor. At least no one was around to see this time. Even Millicent sat curled up on her bed, asleep. Hux cleared his throat, caught his breath, and stood, taking just a few seconds more to steady himself before heading off for a three minute shower. He hadn't the time to dry his hair, so he rubbed it in the towel and gelled it back heavily. Then was the same black uniform and greatcoat. A while back he'd thought about getting higher heels on his boots to have some height advantage around Kylo and Phasma, but now that Phasma was dead and Kylo always sat on his damned throne there wasn't really a need.

Hux walked down the long halls silently, the click of his boots one of the only satisfying things he could appreciate. The walk wasn't far. Supreme Leader Kylo had moved his room closer to the bridge, saying if they were to beat the rebels they had to be efficient.

The bridge itself had changed somewhat. Kylo had added one more level, an overlooking ledge where his throne sat and where Hux was supposed to command from. It was clear he wanted to keep an eye on Hux, but whether it was from mistrust or... something else was unclear. Nevertheless, Hux climbed the ridiculous spiral staircase and stood at attention before approaching the Supreme Leader.

"Finally." Kylo drawled, beckoning him forward. Hux walked to his side. "Mitaka said he had found signal of a small rebel base in the Quell System."

"If we're to attack, we must refuel before making the trip." Hux folded his hands behind his back. "It is much too far and we lack the charge."

Kylo nodded and stared straight ahead. Hux, for some reason, found himself thinking about the dream he'd had the night before. He knew it was dangerous with Kylo so close to him, but he couldn't help thinking that Maedhros had the same expression on when he drifted off.

" _Who's Maedhros?_ "

Damn. Hux cursed himself and folded up the memory of his dream hastily, fortifying and ensuring Kylo couldn't slip in without him knowing. _He's no one._

Kylo had raised his head to look at Hux. "You know," He feigned being deep in thought. "I don't like looking up at you all the time."

"I could stand on the bridge like I used to." Hux muttered, words clear but voice hushed.

Kylo breathed a laugh. Hux hated when he did that. "Kneel."

Hux froze. "What?"

The Supreme Leader did not like repeating himself. A pressure forced Hux down to his knees, slamming them hard against the solid floor and surely bruising. He gasped out in pain but otherwise made no reaction.

"That's much better, don't you think?" Kylo smirked and stared ahead again, seemingly content. " _Who is Maedhros?_ "

_Why do you need to know so badly?_

Kylo leaned away from the back of his throne and looked Hux dead in the eye. "I will break you, right here in front of everyone who respects you. Now answer me."

_I don't need to answer your questions, Kylo._

He should've answered. He should've just told him about the dream. Kylo's pressure in his head exploded, tearing through things Hux hoped weren't important. His organized file-cabinet was much too neat, much too easy for Kylo to access, and he ripped through it all, peeking in almost every file there was. Eventually he found the dream, locked away on the furthest corner of his mind.

 _Don't_. Hux pleaded, for some reason desperate to keep that one pleasant memory safe. _Please, Supreme Leader. Don't._

Of course Kylo didn't listen. He tore it open, delving deep into the dream until Hux could see that room, the fire cracking, the rug plush and the ceiling bare. His three new acquaintances sat around the table, eating sweets and chatting. Kylo laughed spitefully.

" _So that is Maedhros_." Kylo was looking over the giant to Hux's right. " _Interesting. Who is he?_ "

 _I don't know._ Pain stabbed through Hux's temples. _I really don't know! I don't know where this dream came from, I have no other memory of these people._

Fortunately, Kylo believed him. He released his mind in one practiced exit, and Hux tumbled to the floor beside the throne, panting. It was more violating than anything else Kylo had come. More personal. Long ago they'd agreed for Kylo not to force his way through certain, personal memories. But clearly with the new position and the change in power, their pact has been dropped.

"Stop being childish." Kylo snapped. "You work for me now. Supreme Leader and subordinate do not make pacts."

Hux got to his hands and knees, feeling something drip from his face. Was that tears or blood? "You used to respect me." He rasped, touching his lip. It was blood. "I used to respect you. We used to be able to work together to an extent."

"Are we not working together now?"

Hux grasped the back of the throne to lift himself to stand. He could fix his busted lip later. He must've hit it when he fell. "No we aren't. You give orders and I get hit."

"You work for me now, General." Kylo pointed out. "Although..." He drifted off, actually thinking now, and Hux folded his hands behind his back. "I was considering raising your rank. Grand Marshal."

The sound of it sparked an immeasurable want in Hux. "Yes." He breathed. "I would agree whole heartedly with your decision, Supreme Leader."

"Good." Kylo raised his chin. "Set course for our nearest fuel docks."

  
—————————

  
Ginny woke in bed beside Harry, exactly where she'd gone to sleep. She rolled her head to the bedside table, where the clock sat. 5:50. Good enough to start the day. Her head rolled the other way, to Harry, who was still asleep and thankfully peaceful. She kissed his forehead and slipped out of bed, pulling on socks since the house was always cold at night, and stepping out into the hallway.

Their home was small, but it was theirs. Besides, small had always been homely to Ginny. She yawned as she padded down the hallway into the kitchen, grabbing her wand resting on the counter and swishing it around to start cooking bacon and eggs. One more day. One more day before vacation.

"Miss Ginny?"

Ginny whipped around, mid-yawn, and spotted a giant redhead sitting on her couch. She'd nearly forgotten. "Oh! Maedhros, you're here, I- oh never mind. I told you, take off all that ridiculous armor."

Maedhros stared around the house for a moment more until Ginny raised her eyebrows and began to take it off, hastily but quietly. How considerate. Underneath the armor was a long red tunic and what looked to be leather leggings. Interesting. Ginny wondered if Harry had any spare jeans she could take without him noticing.

"Stay here one moment." She put up her finger to signal and spun on her heel, running back down the hallway and into the bedroom. Harry was only stirring, so she got herself dressed and very sneakily grabbed a pair of his more ill-fitting jeans. Ginny hoped they were long enough.

"One more day..." Harry muttered, finally rousing. Ginny hurried out into the doorway, where she could hide the pants.

"One more! Now get up, or else you'll be late." She called, then turned again and booked it down the hall into the combined kitchen and living room. She tossed Maedhros the jeans, and in a hushed voice, "Now go get dressed! There's a spare room behind you to the right- hey, you grew a hand back!"

Maedhros looked down at himself and gaped, staring at his very much real right hand with a growing smile of ecstasy. "Thank you, Miss Ginny." He looked back up at her, and she noticed that all his scars were healed, too. He looked even younger than before, maybe early twenties.

"Just Ginny!" She whispered, pushing him towards the guest room. "I'm going to shower, if Harry's out before me, remember - you're my cousin from Scotland."

When Maedhros was finally situated and Ginny had stuffed his armor into the back of the bottom shelf in the broom closet, she dashed back down the hallway with now finished bacon and eggs to surprise Harry in bed.

"Here you go," She walked in the room, setting her wand down on the bureau while she handed the plate to Harry, who'd finally risen. He squinted until Ginny slipped his glasses on him.

"You're the best." He pecked her cheek and began eating, sitting back down on the edge of the bed. Ginny smiled and headed into the bathroom, starting and stepping into the shower. It was still cold, and it was the fastest shower of her life, but she was motivated by the possible prospect of Harry finding Maedhros before she could explain herself. She didn't have to worry. Harry had only just dressed himself when she got out of the shower, and he was still finishing his breakfast.

"So, Harry..." She began to dress while she thought of a way to explain herself. He looked up from where he lounged on the bed. "We got a surprise visitor this morning."

"Oh, yeah?" He smiled. "Ron or Hermione? Or both, perhaps? A brother?"

"Not exactly." She turned and pulled on a sweater. "He's ah- he's a cousin of mine. From Scotland."

"Scotland?" Harry narrowed his eyes. "I thought you were Irish."

"Well, he's um." She wiggled on a skirt and zipped it in the back, turning to face him. "His family moved there when he was a kid. He's not staying for long."

"We have work today." He added. "One more day. We keep saying that. He's not staying to whole vacation, is he?"

Ginny shook her head. "No. It's just- he's moving into this place up north, but there was some mix up with the real estate and he was out of a place for a few days. He'll be gone soon." She plucked a piece of bacon off his plate and brought up a big smile. "Don't worry, we'll drop him off at mum's on the way to work today, just for the day."

Harry groaned but stood and finished his last piece of bacon. "Alright then. He got here this morning, you said? How early?"

"Not too long ago." And Ginny turned and started down the hall, Harry following her. Ginny prayed to every god that Maedhros looked and acted normal enough. When she got into the living room, he was sitting on the couch, wearing the jeans and the tunic half tucked in, the furs still around his shoulders. She let out a sigh of relief.

"Hello." Maedhros stood as soon as he saw Harry. "I apologize for intruding. Thank you for allowing me to stay here." He stepped towards them and offered his left, then right hand to shake, getting confused and forgetting he had a right hand. Harry shook it. "My name is Maedhros."

"Maedhros." Harry echoed, just to make sure he'd said it correctly. "I'm Harry."

There was a formidable silence, in which Maedhros and Harry separated and Maedhros stood at attention. Ginny moved first, not wanting to be late for work and also not wanting things to be awkward.

"So, Maedhros," She clapped her hands together and walked to the door, pulling on low heels. "We're going to bring you to my mum's place today, only while we're at work." But Maedhros swallowed nervously, so Ginny sent a reassuring look. "It's alright. There's always good company at the Burrow. Shoes, Harry." She stood to the side to allow Harry to pull on his own shoes. "Perfect. We can take the car today."

Ginny was grateful that Maedhros contained his shock at seeing their car for the first time, even more so when he got in without a word. He did, however, gasp when they began to fly. His face pressed against the window and he peered down at the streets.

"Never been in a flying car?" Harry smirked at his expression and Maedhros nodded.

"Oh, no." He breathed. "Do you do this every day?"

"Nearly." Ginny leveled out after their ascent, over the clouds. Maedhros still stared out, in awe. The ride from there was fairly silent, just the radio playing and conversation dropped. Ginny kept glancing back in the rear view mirror to make sure Maedhros was okay, and just as she guessed he got increasingly nervous the more they flew. She worried over whether he'd be okay without her for a bit, but she knew he could manage. Besides, her mum would be home with him, and she's one of the most welcoming people she knew.

They arrived at the Burrow not twenty minutes later, giving Ginny and Harry another twenty to get to work. Ginny climbed out of the car and opened the door for Maedhros, who unfolded himself like a lawn chair and stretched his wobbly legs.

"This is your mother's home?" He asked, catching sight of the small house. Ginny nodded and Harry climbed out too. There was a smile on his face.

"Looks like someone else is home too." Harry pointed above the Burrow, to where a gangly red head was zipping around on a broomstick. Upon seeing the visitors, he caught the flying ball and catapulted down to them, coming to a rough landing.

"Hey." He greeted. "Just practicing some Quidditch- who's this?"

"Hi George." Ginny took Maedhros' arm and walked to go inside, pocketing the car keys. "Mum's home, right? What're you doing here?"

"The shop's getting some work done, I thought I'd hang around here a while." George hopped off the broom and tucked the quaffle under his arm to run after Ginny, Harry, and the mystery man. "Mums starting lunch now, can you believe it? Dad found this wild muggle device - a Crockpot - and demanded she use it. Useless thing."

Ginny rolled her eyes a his rambling and walked in the house. "Hi ma! It's Ginny."

"Hello dear!" She answered from inside, so everyone wiped their shoes and headed into the kitchen. Maedhros let out a small gasp at the flying dishes and carrots and potatoes, but Ginny elbowed his side a bit and he clammed up. Molly Weasley turned to greet them, a large smile on her face, but spotted Maedhros and froze. "Who's this?"

"Mum, can I talk to you alone for a second?" Ginny let go of Maedhros' arm and turned to go into the wash room to her right, and Molly nodded and followed after her, shutting the door behind them.

"What is it? Who's that man?" Molly frowned. "He's not a muggle, is he? Ginny, you better not have brought some secret muggle into my home."

"No! No, um." She thought about how to explain. "Listen, I think I had some weird magical experience last night, and I don't know what it was, but I had a crazy dream where I was with two other people and him, except when I tried leaving the dream like the others he freaked out and begged me not to leave him alone. So I brought him back with me, somehow. I don't know how. But I have to go to work today, and I can't take him with me..."

Molly stared blankly for a moment, then sighed exasperatedly. "What's his name?"

Ginny let out a breath of relief. "Maedhros. And he's very polite, I promise - just a little strange. I'll be back at six to get him, maybe a little earlier if I can manage. Do you mind watching him for a few hours?"

Molly glanced in the other room. Maedhros was still looking up at the flying things and the house with curiosity. "Sure."

  
—————————

  
Sansa woke with a burning fire within her.

After hearing about Hux's ploys under a horrible leader, she was all the more motivated to not be the helpless child she'd felt like for years. She could fight these dead people, and she could help around Winterfell to fortify.

The most lacking thing in their growing fortress was the lack of smiths to forge dragonglass blades. That was the most anxiety producing project, so of course it was left to Jon. Jon could handle pressure. Seven Hells, he'd already travelled far beyond the now broken Wall and seen the army of the dead. Some spoke of stories with him having seen the Night King.

Gendry was their smith, and he was the one Sansa worried about. He was an incredible smith, that was obvious; but he didn't seem to love the stress. He'd lived in a city where some of the most important people wanted him dead, so he had some experience with pressure, but not to the extent Jon did. To add onto it, Arya - being one of the trainers for their army, beside Brienne and Grey Worm - had to frequently stop by the armory and ask for more training blades, and her and Gendry had to angrily pretend they weren't pissed. It was like watching two cats with their backs raised, hissing at each other. Sansa just hoped Gendry didn't snap one day and quit or something.

"Sansa! We need you down in the courtyard." Arya was standing right outside her room when she left, fully dressed and ready. "You're late."

"I am?" Sansa thought she'd been quicker that morning, but hurried after Arya anyway.

"No. Now come quickly."

Sansa huffed and rolled her eyes, thinking about her dream-redheads. Arya reminded her a little of Ginny.

Everyone - men, women, boys, and girls - were lined up and training in the large courtyard. Some shot arrows, others sparred and some wielded spears and axes. Sansa hated fighting. War made her sick. But this is what she had to do, so she'd do it. Brienne threw her a training sword and got into stance, offering a sparring session. Sansa complied and shifted into her defensive stance too, glancing down at her feet to make sure she was in the right position. Brienne came at her with hard hits and bruising blows, but Sansa withstood; she was feeling that fire in her belly today, and she would be damned if she wasn't able to fight back. So she bounced right back at Brienne, agility and defense being her strengths, and she utilized every move her and Arya had taught her.

By midday she'd worked herself into a frenzy. Brienne had moved her her up to spar with some of the Dothraki, and that was a big deal considering even Brienne was a little scared of them. The man she'd fought was surprisingly kind, though he spoke little Westerosi and understood her northern accent even less. It was fine. No one needed to speak when fighting, that was the glory of it.

Cooks called them off the courtyard just past midday, and for a quick break Sansa threw down her sword and headed inside with everyone else. She didn't speak during lunch, she was too tired. But she did overhear a heated conversation whispered between Jon and Gendry, of course about the dragonglass. There were more shipments coming in from Dragonstone, but they hadn't even finished smithing the last batch. Sansa wondered if any of her dream gingers knew how to smith. How handy would that be?

  
———————————

  
Maedhros didn't like being alone. He'd never been alone. He'd always had brothers, or cousins or some sort of family or friend around him. After his death and his time in the Halls, he realized he was more lonely than he'd ever been. But since he was cursed, and exiled to suffer, then he'd obey the suffering. At that point all the fight had been drained out of him.

But then he had that "dream", and met those three redheads, and realized maybe there was still something he could find in life. Maybe it wasn't all pointless. And upon realizing that, he never wanted to miss it again. He needed company. He craved it. That's why he felt like sobbing when Molly Weasley offered him lunch and asked about his life.

But he had to be careful. Ginny said he had to pretend he was from "Scotland" and that he was her cousin.

"It's okay, dear." Molly whispered, while George was out of the room. "Ginny explained everything. I understand."

"You do?" He breathed. Maedhros forgot about his ham sandwich for a moment, studying Molly's face and straining his brain to understand how she could understand. Surely she was just using the expression.

"You said you had brothers." Molly continued on, sitting across from him at the table. "Tell me about them."

Maedhros had to think. "Well, it's been so long, years, since I even saw them. I have six other brothers, but I'm the oldest. Ginny said she had six brothers, too, but she isn't the oldest, is she?"

"No, she's the youngest." Molly waved her hand. "And five brothers now, we... we lost one almost ten years ago."

"I understand." Maedhros nodded, but when Molly gave him a look to elaborate he made sure he fortified those emotional shields to talk about death. "I lost six of seven of my brothers, as well as all of my cousins and my father."

"Oh! I'm so sorry-"

"No no, I don't want to hear it." Maedhros shook his head. "It's been many years. It's not a big deal to me."

"Your whole family, just- that isn't a big deal?"

"No." Maedhros insisted. "They're- what did Ginny tell you?"

Molly looked taken aback, but cocked her head to the side and considered the question. She looked just like Ginny. "That you begged her not to leave so she took you with her, and that you were very polite but a little strange."

Maedhros let out a laugh. She certainly didn't sugarcoat anything. "But she didn't explain the dream, did she?" And Molly shook her head, so Maedhros gathered his thoughts. "There were four of us, all in my old room back in Himring. We figured out very early on that each of us were from different worlds, different universes. I guessed that the Lord of Death in my world had orchestrated the whole thing, since he at that point just wanted me reborn. He said the three others could help me heal."

Molly tried taking it all in. "You're saying you're- dead?"

Maedhros glanced around and nodded. "Yes. But I'll would be reborn- my race is always reborn. I've lingered too long, that's why Mandos- the Lord of Death, that is- is looking to heal me."

"Is it because you lost your family?" Molly asked, then realize what she'd said and flushed bright red. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be offensive."

"It's fine." Maedhros stared at his hand- his hands, and sighed. "It's because I'm cursed. I don't know how I even ended up in the Halls- the afterlife- because I'm certain I was in the Void." He shook his head and took a bite of the ham sandwich. "On top of being cursed, I killed myself. The only one in my race to do so."

Molly didn't say anything, but just watched him closely. That look reminded Maedhros of Fingon, ever watchful and careful. She opened her mouth to speak, but then the tea kettle was screaming. She shot up, took it off the fire, and poured it over two cups to steep.

"Here you go." She placed the cup down in from of Maedhros with a sigh and began to sip her own. "That's quite a story." Another pause. Maedhros finished the sandwich. "You know, the man you were with, Harry... He was cursed, too."

Maedhros looked up in surprise. Was it possible to earn such a severe punishment in this world? "How so?"

Molly made a face and breathed out heavily through pursed lips. "As a baby, the Dark Lord cursed him and seven other objects to keep himself alive."

Dark Lord? Maedhros felt the breath catch in his throat. "His name- the Dark Lord you mention, I had one on my world too, his name couldn't possibly be Morgoth?"

"Morgoth? No no." And Maedhros breathed a sigh of relief. "Our Dark Lord was a wizard like me, but a very sick man. His name was Tom Riddle, but through his corruption he was-" She lowered her voice and leaned in, so Maedhros did too. "-Voldemort."

Maedhros mulled the name over in his head. Molly sat back again and took another sip of tea, watching her guest with one of Fingons's looks again.

"What was your Dark Lord like? This Morgoth?" Molly asked, looking genuinely curious. Maedhros laughed an unsuspecting laugh.

"He was one of the first beings in my world." Maedhros started, wondering if he could give a severely limited history. "Immortal, all powerful. He was corrupt from the beginning, and defied his creator, and in doing so was exiled by his siblings. In those times he was called Melkor, but when he killed my grandfather, the High King, and stole my father's prized work, my father named him Morgoth." That covered about a quarter of the history. "There was a lot that happened between then and his imprisonment. Lots of battles. He captured me for thirty years, kept me as a prisoner. I lost my right hand when my cousin rescued me, but I seem to have grown it back." Maedhros laughed and lifted his hand, looking at it with reverence. "Anyhow, by the time he was locked up my father's work was taken again and my last brother and I stole it back. I killed myself, my brother walks forever on."

"So you didn't kill him." Molly said. "He isn't dead. Just- locked up?"

Maedhros nodded. "Not until the prophetical Day of Reckoning does he finally lose his power. And I've no idea when that's scheduled."

Molly laughed bitterly. At that moment, George came bursting through the back door sweating and smirking his mischievous smirk. He reminded Maedhros heavily of Celegorm.

"Hey ma, made any lunch?" He asked, throwing down his broom and a sizable chest. "I'm starved."

"You can make it yourself, you're plenty old enough." Molly raised her eyebrows in challenge. George groaned and slumped down at the table.

"But your cooking is so much better!" He pleaded. Maedhros chuckled and Molly hung her head, given up. She stood and started another sandwich for George, who fist-pumped the air and leaned back dangerously in his chair. Yes, definitely Celegorm. "Hey. What's your name again?"

"Maedhros." He answered, a smirk on his lips. "And you're George?"

He nodded and glanced between him and his mother. "What're you guys talking about? You both look so stiff."

Molly opened her mouth to speak, but George reminded Maedhros so much of Celegorm he couldn't resist. "Just you. We're chatting idly about you."

"Really?" George stopped in his dangerous chair-balancing but caught Maedhros smirk and glared. "C'mon mate, really?"

Molly answered more seriously then. "I was telling Maedhros about the He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named."

George fell forwards with his chair in surprise and nearly Heimlich-maneuvered himself against the table. "Why the hell would you be talking about that? And how the hell doesn't Maedhros know about old Voldy?" He eyed their guest up and down. "You are a wizard, aren't you?"

Maedhros swallowed as he was saying that and coughed a bit, taking a sip of tea to clear his throat. A wizard? Ha! He imagined himself with one of those pointy hats and a beard like Olórin-turned-Gandalf. "Yes, of course. But I am a bit sheltered in- Scotland." He hoped that was the right name, but by George's reaction he guessed it was.

"Alright, mate, sure." George stood and grabbed the sandwich from him mum. "Have you ever flown before, then, or are you that isolated?"

Molly gave Maedhros a nervous look. "Flown?" He breathed, watching George take up his broom. "No- I haven't."

"Oh man, I have to teach you!" George's she's lit up and he looked to his mom. "I'll take him out real quick, I promise I won't get him beat up too bad! And I'll have him back by the time Ginny gets back!"

Molly waved her hand, cleaning up the kitchen. "Just don't kill him. And don't give him that broken broom, Ron almost died last time!"

Maedhros instantly felt nervous. This was like the time Celegorm insisted he come with them to catch a stag, but instead of catching it he threw a net over it and expected Maedhros to catch it with his bare hands, saying you're big enough. Nevertheless, Maedhros followed George out the back door and into a small shed connected to the house. It smelt musty from old wood, but was clearly used often. George handed Maedhros a broomstick with the bristles a big raggedy.

"It's old but quite functional." George handed it to Maedhros, who holds it gingerly and follows him back out into the expansive yard. George sits over the top of the broom and kicks off a bit, floating just off the ground. "Put yours on the ground. You have a wand, right?"

"No." Maedhros narrowed his eyebrows. Was he supposed to have one of those?

"Ugh, okay. Let's see if this'll work." George floated over to him. "Hold our your hand- are you a righty or a lefty?"

That was a very good question. Maedhros narrowed his eyes and thought fast - "Lefty."

"Okay. Hold your left hand over the broom and command it up. Real sternly."

Maedhros held his hand over the room and stared down at it, feeling as if he were back in the smithy with his father, complicated directions being barked at him. If he didn't fail there, then he couldn't fail here. "Up." He shouted. The broom shot up to his hand and George whistled and cheered.

"Ooh, yeah!" He spun around on the broom and did a lap around Maedhros. "Now get on it- like I did! I have no doubt you can do this, I've never seen a broom react so quickly." Maedhros climbed over the top, like he'd seen George do, and looked up to him for directions. "Kick off and command it up again."

He did. "Up!" He yelled, kicking at the dirt harshly. As if saying, 'yeah, I'll go UP', the broom shot up into the sky, zooming past George and stopping only when Maedhros pulled back. George had to really lean in to catch up to him, but he was cheering and shouting.

"Woah!" He was saying. "I've never seen anything like that! Even Harry wasn't that natural. Are you sure you've never ridden before?"

"Never." Maedhros panted, holding on tight to the broom. He was so high up- Eru. He'd never been this high up, it was terrifying. "How do I control it?" He looked to George, seeking help. He really didn't want to plummet to his death.

"Simple." George had that huge smirk plastered on his face. "Lean forward to go forward, lean to the sides to go to the side. Backwards to go back, but the speed you're goin as a beginner you probably shouldn't. Try it out, follow me." George leaned forward, so Maedhros did the same, shooting past as he did so. When George leaned to the side, Maedhros went spinning around so fast he had to hold on for dear life.

"Slow down!" George shouted, at his side.

"I can't!" Maedhros' grip was slipping, and it seemed the more he leaned away the faster it went. One hand fell, the left one, and then it was both his legs. He wasn't too high up, maybe seven or eight meters, but even that height terrified Maedhros. George was zipping around him, trying to give him instructions to get back on, but in some strange spasm Maedhros' right hand seized and he dropped down off the broom, landing hard on his right side.

"Ow..." He laid back, pulling his right hand out from under him and looked it over, but it was still there and looking fine. As George landed next to him he began to laugh.

"Mate, you okay?" George leaned over. "Did you hurt anything? Break anything?"

Maedhros sat up with his help, but didn't stand yet. He looked himself over and decided he was alright. Nothing hurt too bad, nothing other than a few bruises, so he got to his feet and looked George in the eye. "Let's do that again."

  
——————————

  
By the time Ginny escaped work and picked up Harry at the Ministry, it was dark.

She felt terrible. She’d told her mother it would be 6, but the clock was quickly nearing 8 and they still had to get Maedhros. Fortunately, they arrived just before 8, and therefor still technically on time. The lights were on and the car was in the driveway, so Ginny guessed her father was home. She prayed he didn’t completely terrify their guest.

“Hi mum!” Ginny shouted as she swung open the door with a force close to that of a battering ram. There was joyful chatting inside, and she glanced a strange look at Harry.

“Hello Ginny!” Molly shouted from the kitchen, so Ginny took that as her invite and headed inside. Harry trailed after her, yawning and clearly wanting to just get home. Ginny felt a bit guilty. She wanted to go home too. “We’re just in here, finishing up dinner!”

They were. It was a strange layout, with the table almost completely finished with dirty dishes scattered everywhere. Around the table sat the mother and father, but Maedhros and George were no where to be seen. “Where’s Maedhros?” Ginny asked, while Harry took a seat at the table and dug into the rest of the mashed potatoes.

“Out back.” Molly was smiling. “Him and George get along wonderfully, you’d never have guessed! Maedhros said he reminds him of one of his brothers, and George told me- very secretively-” She winked and lowered her voice. “-That Maedhros reminds him of Fred.”

Ginny felt a smile grace her lips. That was completely unexpected and entirely incredible. “Where are they?”

“Out back, I just said.” Molly got up from the table to walk with them. Arthur patted Harry’s back and they began chatting behind them. “You wouldn’t believe Maedhros on a broom, Ginny.” Molly continued. “He’s so fast, it responds so quickly. It’s like nothing I’ve ever seen! He hurt his hand when he fell, and I tried helping him but he said he never used it - it was cut off years ago, did you know that?”

“Yes. He didn’t have it in- the dream.” Ginny exited the house and looked up, where two figures were still zipping around on brooms. George saw them first, so of course the two of them raced down to Ginny and Molly. Maedhros bumped into George and flew around him in circle, but George was cackling with laughter and trying to keep him at bay. George was able to finally get a good shove when they were a few meters away, which sent both of them shooting forwards off the brooms.

“Ow!” Maedhros shouted, underneath George. Ginny couldn’t hold back her laughter at the sight, even if she got a dirty look from both of them. Maedhros wriggled out from under him first, holding his already bandaged right hand. “Ginny! You’re back.”

“I’m sorry I’m so late.” She apologized, but felt a little less guilty upon seeing how happy Maedhros was.

“Do not worry!” He hauled George to his feet. “George taught me how to fly and play Quidditch! It was very strange, I hadn’t even known that existed.”

“I’m glad you had so much fun. I told you it wouldn’t be lonely.” Ginny smiled wider and glanced at her mother. “But we should be going. It’s late and I know Harry wants to get home. We’re all tired.”

“You’ll sleep good tonight.” George nudged Maedhros and patted him on the back. “I had a good day. It was nice to meet you. Maybe I’ll see you around?”

Ginny doubted it, but Maedhros just sent a smile. “Perhaps.” Ginny could see the pain and doubt in his eyes. “It was a very exciting day, but Ginny is right. We should go.” And Ginny nodded, so he followed her inside and Molly and George trailed behind them. Harry saw them and stood, patted Arthur on the back and walked out with them. It wasn’t even all that late, but Ginny knew they’d all want to have a late night.

“You ate dinner, then?” Ginny asked, when they were finally flying home. Maedhros looked up from his lap and nodded.

“Oh, yes. Molly cooks wonderfully.”

“Good.” Ginny turned back to the sky-road and yawned. She and Harry already ate, each at their own workplaces. Not always the healthiest, but hey, it was food.

By the time they actually arrived home, everyone was exhausted. Ginny practically had to drag Harry inside and bring him to the bedroom to change out of work clothes. At that point it was well past 9, and still everyone wanted to sleep. Maedhros sat on the couch in the living room when Ginny came back out to check on him. His eyes glowed in the dark. His leg bounced. He was scared.

“Maedhros?” Ginny stepped forward, not wanting to startle him. He looked up, his eyes wide and filled with tears. “Are you alright?”

He stared at her a moment longer, then a tear dropped off his face and he looked away. “I... I don’t know.” Ginny knew this as an opening to sit down and talk, knowing tough men her whole life. Maedhros saw her sit beside him and dropped his head. “I don’t want to be here anymore.”

“We’re going to sleep, you’ll go back to the dreamscape.” Ginny pointed out. “What do you mean by that?”

Maedhros shook his head. His left hand was squeezing his right so tightly Ginny was surprised he hadn’t broken it. “Being with your brother today, it... it was amazing. I felt so carefree. But then my hand started not working well, and I remembered who I was and how I shouldn’t be here. And I looked at George and missed my brothers. I saw all their faces, all their corpses. I don’t want to be here. I want to see them, I want to hold them again and have a reason to live.”

“You have reasons to live,” Ginny said quickly, but then Maedhros looked at her and she didn’t know how to elaborate. She struggled for an explanation. “This world - every world - is so beautiful. There’s so much we haven’t done, so much we haven’t seen and read and heard. How could you want to give up on such an opportunity?”

Maedhros was silent. He stared at a specific freckle on his left hand. “I haven’t seen my mother in thousands of years.” He whispered, his voice raspy. “I miss her. I just miss her.”

Ginny remembered how Maedhros was actually thousands of years old, and shivered. She tried imagining not seeing her mum for millennia. She couldn’t.

“I used to have grey hair.” He slid a hand through his long fiery hair, glancing at Ginny. “Not completely. But people of my- race... we’re not supposed to age, wrinkle, or grey. But I was so stressed. One of my boys, he...” Maedhros’ lips quirked with a hint of a smile, but a sad smile. “He said I looked like a dying fire. Grey ash taking over a once roaring furnace...”

Ginny sighed and stared off with him. “If you talk to your Lord of Death, explain how you feel... I cannot imagine he could not let you live again.”

Maedhros shook his head but said nothing. After a minute or two, Ginny stood and faced him.

“We’ll both go to sleep and see what happens. Let’s start there. Is that alright?” She crosses her arms, and Maedhros nodded, so she turned and walked down the hall. He’d be fine. Of course he’d be fine.


	3. hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m already a bit off my schedule, whoops. 
> 
> I’m aware Ginny’s part isn’t here :(. This was already getting super long and I had to cut it short. Lots of Hux and Maedhros. Ginny’s part will be long, I promise. 
> 
> Hux snaps and regrets it, everyone is a little scared of Sansa, Ginny is a very good peacekeeper, and Maedhros is punished for his actions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: mentions of abuse and depictions or violence.

Hux showed up to the second Ginger Meeting shaking and desperate to leave.

He'd been second to arrive this time, just after Sansa. She sat peacefully at the table, munching on lemoncakes, but Hux felt sickened by the thought of food at that moment. As soon as he appeared in that room Sansa noticed him, stood, and smiled.

"General!" She cried. "I'm so glad - I didn't know if everyone would return."

"No." Hux muttered. "I can't be here. Kriff, I can not be here."

"What?" Sansa whispered. "Why?"

Hux shook his head and went for the door. Sansa grabbed his arm and spun him around, surprisingly strong for such a soft-looking-princess. "Your lip is split. And you're shaking. What's happened?"

Hux tore his arm away. "Stop it. He'll hear you, he'll break into this memory, he'll- I can't believe this, I can't stay here."

This time, Hux succeeded in running for the stone door, but upon flinging it open he found nothing but wooden paneled wall. He pounded on it and scanned the room, but there was no way out. He was trapped. Completely trapped in a dream. Not to mention Sansa was shouting in his face, demanding he tell her what's going on. He shoved past her, but she grabbed his arm again. He snapped and went to hit her, punch her and break free, but she caught his fight and spun him around, holding him in a headlock.

"Are you ready to talk now?" She asked, voice dangerously close to that of a rabid dog. Hux nodded and she let him free. He stumbled forward and grabbed hold of a chair to steady himself.

Sansa stared at him long enough that he found no other choice than to speak. "My Supreme Leader saw the dream. He forced his way through. He'll see this one too, he'll..." Hux trailed off, not sure of what else to say. "He's not afraid of hurting me to get what he wants. And if wants to see then dream, then by all means..."

Sansa huffed and paused, then walked and sat at the table. She picked up her lemoncake to finish it. "So he'll see if I speak badly of him? Make fun of his stupid control-complex and need to be right all the time?"

"Sansa, please!" Hux stepped towards her. "You cannot, he'll- he'll hurt me, I know he will!"

Sansa complied and sat back, but only for a seconds. The she shot back up and stared straight past Hux. "Ginny!"

Hux spun around and found a third redhead behind him, smiling and looking excited to see them. Sansa got up and gave her a hug, but Hux just stood by and watched. He didn't want to be involved. He didn't even want to be there.

"Hello, General." Ginny greeted. Hux nodded at her and didn't reply. She narrowed her eyes and looked to Sansa, who was rolling her eyes.

"He's says his Supreme Leader is going to see into his dreams again." Sansa sat back at the table, so the other two joined her. Hux stared down at the table and said nothing. He really couldn't be there. But there was no way out.

"I think Maedhros might not be coming today." Ginny said. She clearly wasn't worried about Hux, and had other things on her mind. "After all of you left last time, he begged me not to leave him alone. I brought him with me to my world somehow, and he said he had a wonderful time, but..." She shook her head. "He said he doesn't want to be here. He might just be reborn."

"Didn't he say he was cursed?" Sansa asked. Ginny nodded.

"So I don't know what'll happen. I think we should start without him."

"Start what?" Hux looked up, confused.

"Talking about our days." Ginny smiled. "You first, Hux. You seem so excited about it, anyhow."

"I'm not- I don't-" Hux tried, but he didn't know how to say no when the two only other people in his company were staring him down. He had nerves of steel, obviously, but he couldn't handle Ginny and Sansa at the same time. "Fine. If I must 'share my day'..." He thought, considering what he could tell them without angering Kylo. "I came to an agreement of sorts with the Supreme Leader. I'm being promoted to Grand Marshall."

"I don't know what that is, but it sounds like a good thing!" Ginny exclaimed. "Is it a good thing?"

"Yes." Hux managed a smile, then, quite happy with the news too. "It is an honor to have such a rank, and at my age- Well, let's just say I've certainly showed my worth."

Sansa, being Sansa, read into it and studied Hux's expression. "Who are you trying to prove your worth to?"

"Who?" Hux breathed. He hadn't expected anyone to actually ask him that. No one had ever needed to question why he was so ambitious and aggressive. They already knew. So now Hux struggled to find a way to explain himself. "My family was always military. I had always been trained for it, and... my father was harsh. Before he died he said I was worthless and couldn't do anything right."

"That's awful!" Ginny gaped. "Why would he do that?"

Hux always has trouble trying to figure out why everyone thought things like that were awful. That was tame for some of the things his father said. "He always spoke like that to me. He knew anger motivated me."

They both looked like they wanted to say something, but Hux got uncomfortable with their silence and stood. He shouldn't have said that. Now they'll pity him, make him pity himself... He couldn't let that happen.

"Hux-" Ginny started, seeing his expression.

"I will not let you apologize for my misgivings." He said, stepping away from the table. "I don't want to even be here, and I have no idea why I have to attend this... this pity parade. I got to where I am not by having no sympathy, and it will not change simply because some- some sorrowful women want me to!"

Sansa scowled and stood, challenging him. "We aren't sorrowful women! You need to stop thinking everything revolves around you!"

"Everything does revolve around me!" He spat, even angrier at her comment. "I am Grand Marshall of the First Order, and everything I decide becomes our course of action! I follow orders only from one! I command armies of thousands, and I crushed the rebels in a battle today! There is nothing that does not revolve around me and my Leader! I hold the galaxies in the palm of my hand!"

"So that's it?" Sansa was quick-minded, and didn't even skip a beat. She was completely blank faced, showing not a shred of emotion, but Hux knew she was enjoying this. "Being such a pompous, entitled bastard has given you the idea that the whole universe revolves around you? That's why you're scared of us. Because you can't touch us." Sansa stepped closer to him, her hair dancing in the light of the flames. "We're the only thing you've encountered that you have no control over. Because you're trapped in this room, and there's no way out. You've never been so completely and utterly helpless."

Hux had no response. For the first time in his conscious (or unconscious) memory, he was scared. How could Sansa know things Hux didn't even know about himself? Even Kylo was not smart enough to deduct that much. Sansa looked dangerous, even though on first impression she appeared to be a frail little girl. She was a wolf in sheep's clothing, and Hux wouldn't be surprised if she slaughtered him with the look she was giving him.

"And me?" Sansa was still studying him, looking over his black uniform and rank insignia up and down. "You're wondering how I can tell. I spent my childhood seeing my father beheaded before me, living in a house as a prisoner, and everyone I met probably wanted me dead. I was tormented, called a traitor, sold into marriage, and tossed around from House to House like a useless mare that no one wanted. And I learned. I'm a slow learner, but I did it. I can see into a person's intentions through their eyes. I can turn everyone you know against you with a few words. I can have everyone you know killed simply by asking a favor with my sweet face and innocent demeanor."

She didn't look like she had much of an innocent demeanor then. Hux swallowed and flicked his eyes around the room, looking for a way of defense or some sort, but he doubted he'd be able to protect himself if Sansa really wanted to attack. His father had taught him to hunt big game, but he'd never taught him how to calm a wolf.

"Sansa."

A third voice joined them. It was Ginny, standing with her wand pointed at Hux. Her face was neutral, but even Hux could see how sad she was. She didn't want anyone to fight. She was a drastic contrast to the rest of the room, and Hux found it hard to wrap his head around what she was doing.

"Ginny, you don't have to do this," Hux raised his hands, staring pointedly at the wand. Ginny flicked a smile.

"I want to." She said, and shouted a curse. It happened so quickly Hux didn't have time to run or hide, even if he'd mapped out a thousand plans in his head. He expected a blast, some sort of shot of pain, but none came. Instead, a wall of dimly glowing light surrounded him in a bubble, and moved with him as he stumbled back. What was it? Some sort of magical prison?

"A protection spell." Ginny explained. A protection spell? She pointed her wand at Sansa and muttered the same words, speaking them too quickly to catch. The same bubble surrounded Sansa. "No one here is going to get hurt, so you understand me? We're going to sit down, eating some fucking lemoncakes, and enjoy the time we have before we have to go."

They sat. What else could they have done? Hux shifted uncomfortably, but Sansa just sat and ate lemoncakes tiredly.

"I'm sorry about the outburst." Sansa said, voice even. How could she still do that? Look so regal? "I am also sorry about the possible threats. I am not sorry about what I actually said."

Ginny sighed and twisted her face into a semi-satisfied grimace. "It's a start. Hux?" She looked to him and raised her eyebrows.

"I'm not apologizing." He crossed his arms. "It is childish. I said what I said. And believe it or not, I do actually think about what comes out of my mouth before it does so."

Ginny paused, staring, then shook her head and shrugged. "Sure. I guess that can work. How did we even get into a fight?"

"Hux got angry because he told us too much about his sad personal life and wished he hadn't." Sansa grumbled, almost under her breath. Given there were only three of them in there, though, they all heard it. "What? It's true."

"Fine." Hux hissed. "I can admit to that. I have  not had to discuss these things with other people. And I did not have a good personal life."

"Good and good. See, now we're being honest." Ginny grabbed a small chocolate cake and tossed it to Hux. "Eat it, you stiff-necked ginger. I'll share my day next."

Just then, the stone door opened. As the three swung around to look, they did not recognize the figure that walked through.

  
——————————

  
Turns out, it is frowned upon to refuse help. Unfortunately, Maedhros did not know this is what help looked like.

He'd woken in the Halls again. Immediately he wondered if everything that'd happened was real or not. He floated past gruesome tapestries until he reached his preferred far corner, the place already reeking of sorrow and decay. Good. He did not want to pretend to be happy in exciting other worlds. He wanted to suffer. He wanted his sentence, his eternal punishment. Just his luck he didn't get what he wanted.

Mandos showed up with his bone-white robes, grey flame lantern, and grim saunter. He stopped just in front of Maedhros.

"You do not wish to return." He stated. "Why?"

"You can't make me heal." Maedhros' voice sounded wrong, like not his own. "I was condemned. You condemned me. I cannot heal. My soul is not meant to."

"Your soul is my business now, Nelyafinwë." Mandos lowered himself down to Maedhros' side and clasped his hand, pulling his wispy body to stand beside him. "You will heal, and I will not hear about your so-called punishment. There are forces at work here that even I cannot deny."

Maedhros thought about that. "Is this Manwë's doing?"

"Not specifically him. Aulë." His deep voice dropped even lower. "Due to rampant complaints of your refusal to return, your patron has chosen to rid himself of annoyance and simply bring you back, healed or not. I convinced him to let you heal. That is why I must insist. It is either this way or you will be reborn unhealed, and that torment will be far beyond that which I may have condemned you to. Now follow me."

Mandos led Maedhros, again, through Halls he'd never seen. The path was intentional; past the corner which his father, Fëanor, dwelled. His aura surpassed even Maedhros' corner, containing a darkness that equaled the Void.

"That," Mandos spoke, "Is a fate which I do not wish upon you."

Maedhros couldn't look at his father for more than a few seconds. It was too much strain on his soul. So he faced forward and kept up with Mandos' quick pace. They reached that stone door in no time. Mandos held up his monochrome lantern and turned his head towards Maedhros, bandaged eyes boring through him.

"Due to your reluctance of your healing, I have no choice but to give you a small punishment." The lantern was raised to Maedhros' head and swept down the length of his soul. "Your fair form will no longer be given to you."

That was hardly something to complain about. Maedhros wasn't even sure he'd recognize his "fair form". He felt his hand - singular - seep into flesh and bone as he pushed open the door, the rest of his body following suit.

"Be well, Nelyafinwë, eldest son. Do not forget your goal here."

The Halls fell away behind him, and in formed his bedroom.

 

He stumbled, at first. His legs were unbalanced, since his spine was crooked; the few missing toes he had certainly didn't help balance either. One of his eyes was fuzzier than the other, and though muscle bulged everywhere on his body he felt interminably sore. The firelight was too bright for the medium darkness of the Halls.

"...Maedhros?"

He looked up. The three other redheads sat at the table, much like last time. He blinked and was able to make them out, and so he took a few uneven steps towards them.

"Hello." He greeted, his voice rough. "Ginny, Sansa, Hux. It seems I am late."

"You're- you're Maedhros?" Sansa breathed, standing dramatically. "You're hair is so short. And grey."

"Ah." Maedhros took a few more steps and took hold of the back of the chair. "This is that body, then. When I lived as a vagabond. A runaway."

"Why do you walk like that?" Hux asked, looking perpetually angry as ever.

"My spine is fucked." He answered, breathing out heavily as he sat. He forgot how much it took out of him to walk, straining his back, and talk, his chest pressured from his disformed and deteriorating body.

It was silent for a moment, so Maedhros clapped his hand on the table and smiled at them. "Yes, I know I am beautiful, but there's no need to stare! Now, what have I missed in our meeting?"

Finally, Ginny woke up. "We were sharing our days. Hux got promoted to Grand Marshall."

"Oh, well congratulations." Maedhros smiled. "Who is to share next?"

And so they all went into it, Ginny sharing her menial, boring day at work, where she insisted it wasn't usually so boring. She was a journalist, whatever that is. Then they made Maedhros share, and he spoke of his day playing Quidditch and flying for the first time. His body hurt, but he could manage. He always had. And then Sansa began her story.

"And everyone's stressed because of the incoming war, and we don't even have enough smiths to keep making blades - only a specific material kills the wrights, so Jon's sending for massive shipments of it. But we've only gotten one good smith." She sighed and took another bite of her lemoncake.

"You said you needed smiths?" Maedhros smiled, and Sansa looked up at him and nodded. "I may be able to help you. My father was the greatest smith that ever lived, the second and third being my brother and his son. I grew up in a home of metalworkers and jewelers, Sansa. It was my first and only skill for years." He nodded. "If you'd allow me, I can come to your world as I did with Ginny and help you with your dragonglass blades."

"Truly?" Sansa gaped, an excited smile growing on her face. "You're exactly the man we need, Maedhros! But-" She looked him over. "Are you sure you're alright to be pounding away at stone?"

Maedhros knew what she meant. "I am frailer in this body, I admit, but I have nothing to lose. I am dead, remember? Besides, you need help. What do I have to do that is more important than helping you?"

That was true. Everyone fell silent, the calm of the room dying to something sleepy. Ginny was looking at the dying fire. "I believe it is time to leave anyhow, friends." She stood and took one last bite of cake. "I guess I'll be going first. Good luck with the smithing, Maedhros." She patted Sansa as she passed and waved. "Goodbye Sansa, Hux."

As soon as Ginny was gone Hux straightened his uniform and stood. He didn't look as perpetually angry anymore, his eyes relaxed and his gelled hair falling to the side in loose curls. "I should be going too." He said, nodding to Sansa and Maedhros. "Good luck on the blades."

Hux left slower than he might've before. He almost looked like he didn't want to leave. But he did nevertheless, and Maedhros and Sansa were left alone together. They sat for a moment more before Sansa got up, looking ready to go.

"Well," She said. "Those blades aren't going to make themselves."

Maedhros chuckled and stood with a gruff sigh, finishing his hot bun and following her to the stone door. "You're right. I am excited to see this world of yours."

They pushed open the stone slab and walked into the darkness together.

  
————————————

  
Hux couldn't stop thinking about how he'd snapped.

Why had he done that? Why did he have to act so horribly all the time? Maybe it was just influence of the others. He'd never been so self-conscious of himself.

"They aren't good for you."

Hux rolled his eyes from where he stood on the bridge. Kylo had actually started letting him stand at his usual post, saying if he were to responsibly act as Grand Marshall than he had to show it. Fortunately, that meant all the perks that came with the role were open - a finer white uniform, a softer bed and of course the band and added respect. Unfortunately, it meant he had to spend an obscene amount of time with the Supreme Leader.

"That's not very kind. I am wonderful company."

Hux turned and looked up at the balcony where Kylo sat, staring blankly. Stop it. I'm working.

Kylo's head was angled down, so when he smiled it twisted his scarred face into a predatory growl. "You're doing nothing but standing around and looking pretty, Grand Marshall."

Hux stared a moment more, wordless, and turned. Just as he did so, something rumbled through The Finalizer. Hux looked to Mitaka. "What was that?"

Mitaka was typing furiously. "Uh- there's a rebel base below, on the planet we're passing. It's unnamed. There are not many of them, but they have unusually updated firing systems." Mitaka looked up, his face sheet white. "We'll need to send down a ground crew."

Hux scowled. "Send out a ground crew, then! What are you waiting for?"

The craft began blaring with alarms, and Hux marched to the front of the bridge, where he could stare out at the reddish planet underneath. It looked like nothing but a wasteland. How could even the rebel scum somehow live there? Hux shook his head; that didn't matter right now. The troopers were already marching to pods, and Hux found himself wondering if Sansa had dealt with wartime situations. She clearly knew conflict, but was she familiar with strategy?

"There she is again."

Hux scowled. Get out of my mind, Ren. And he turned on the heel of his new boots and stared Kylo down. There is no reason for you to be snooping.

Kylo was still smiling, but now the red flashing lights wrought his form into a nightmarish shadow. "That is the seventh time you've thought her name today. Is someone in love?"

Hux looked away and stared back at the planet below. It was harder for Kylo to read his mind when they weren't making eye contact. Hux watched the pods descending, and the fighters zoomed towards the surface. He forced his mind back into its organized pattern, everything strategy and war and wits. He could still feel the constant presence of Kylo in his head, but he paid no mind to it now. There was no point. This battle was shaping out to be something to reckon with.

Out of nowhere, rebel fighters appeared out of hyperspace, weaving in and out of TIE fighters and easily shooting them down. A vein popped in Hux's forehead as he whipped back around. "MITAKA!" He shouted. Mitaka jumped in his seat and began his furious typing again. "Did we know the rebels were planning an ambush? Deploy all forces! We cannot give them the upper hand!"

"We had no mention of this at all, Gen- Grand Marshall!" Mitaka shouted back, the alarms in the control room now. "Their ships are trying to dock, sir! They're infiltrating the craft!"

Hux could have snapped right there. But he knew he couldn't. Not yet. "Mitaka, watch the bridge." And he clenched his jaw as he walked, glancing up at the Supreme Leader as he passed by. Everyone was running around, squadrons of troopers moving around him as he walked at a brisk pace back to his rooms. This is a fight he would not allow the rebels to win.

Everything was surreally silent in his rooms. The red lights still pulsed, but the alarms could barely be heard outside the air lock of his door, painting everything in a deafening, Hellish scene. Hux couldn't stay to be artful. He walked to his weapons closet, grabbing his two favorite blasters; the highest-grade sniper he'd brought with him from Artanis, and the powerful and accurate pistol. He already carried a pistol on him, obviously, but the one around his waist was standard issue. This one was the most accurate on the market, as well as the most powerful. He slammed shut the weapons closet and walked back out of the rooms and down the pristine halls. It was times like those he missed Phasma. She was reliable in situations like this. Now Hux didn't know who he could trust.

"You can trust me."

Hux scoffed. I can only trust you as far as I can throw you.

The control room was in a panic. Hux had begun to run through the halls, since he could hear the rebel scum blasting through directly behind him. He made sure to shut and deadbolt the sealed doors behind him, and hooked left as soon as he walked in, climbing the stairs to Kylo's balcony. It would be a perfect sniping spot.

"MITAKA!" Hux screamed from the balcony. His subordinate's little "Yes!" called back, so he glanced once at Kylo behind him and set up his sniper. "CALL IN REINFORCEMENTS! A DREADNAUGHT IS A SYSTEM AWAY!"

The typing was back, and Hux was in position. He aimed the sniper right for the door, ready to take out every disgusting piece of rebel bottom-feeders that walked through it. The shooting was getting closer, and the bridge quieted; the men armed themselves and got into position as was practiced, ready for the attack. It took longer than Hux wished it did. He wanted to kill. He craved the satisfaction of watching someone fall at his hands.

"They are here."

Blaster struck the doors, caving it in with each shot. Mitaka had called upon the Dreadnaught, but they could not rely completely upon it. The rebel scum were here. And Hux was ready.

The doors flew open and slammed thickly against the floor. The first rebel that ran in was blond, human, and screaming. Hux shot her down in one strike to the head, and the following three behind her. There was a reason he was Grand Marshall, after all. His aim was impeccable. He struck down every other rebel that ran through with a clean shot to the head, every one he didn't get being shot down a second later by someone on the bridge. There was no blood. Each shot was clean, and the blast cauterized the wound instantly in much of the same way Kylo's saber did. No blood. Just bodies.

A flash-bomb sent Hux reeling. It coated the room with a horrific light, momentarily blinding everyone near it. Hux grimaced and pressed his eyes shut, but a mass of rebels had already flooded the room. And they'd figured out where the sniper was.

Kylo had moved against the far wall, hand on his saber but still hiding. Hux stood and drew his pistol, figuring the sniping was over, and got two rebels in the chest and clipped a third. His eyesight was still flashing and black dots were filling his vision. He still raised his gun, aiming at a rebel. A human with wild red hair. His minute hesitation sent a shot cut through his shoulder, and he toppled over, falling over the edge of the balcony and crashing down to the hard floor below.

Everything was wrong. It was just wrong. He was supposed to know about these attacks, he was supposed to be winning. But now he laid on the floor of the room he was supposed to be commanding, momentarily blinded and shot. There was screaming all around him, backed only by the shrill screech of the alarm systems. A second shot blasted through the crook of his left arm, searing past tendons and cartilage. He cried out and turned over, grabbing his pistol and shooting for the offender with his right arm. He left was useless. It hurt too badly. He raised his right to meet the rebels, but they were always circling him and there was little he could do but hope his subordinates had good aim. Hastily, he got to his feet. His white uniform was soaking through with blood. The rebels hadn't gotten clear shots, and had instead just torn open flesh.

"Surrender!" One of them was shouting, blaster aimed at Hux's head. Hux smiled crookedly.

"I'd rather die." He spat.  One of the scum shot off his left pinky. He grunted but didn't break. "Fine then." He swallowed and stepped towards the one that'd spoken. "Whittle off pieces of me. I don't care. I won't surrender."

Yet another shot ripped a chunk of meat off his left forearm. Hux stumbled and grunted but did nothing. Everything slowed down, or at least it felt like it. A figure descended from above, blazing red, and cut down every rebel that'd surrounded him. Good. Now Hux could allow himself to drop to the ground, beginning to pass out with pain. The figure was leaning over him, shaking his collar.

"...Arshall! Hux! Kriff, you're stupid, you..."

Hux knew that voice. He opened his eyes, dazed, and looked over his sweatiness and fear. "Supreme- Leader, I am- sorry..." He grunted and glanced at his arm. "I- I am hit..."

"Yeah, you are!" Kylo cursed and prodded his arm. Hux gasped and grabbed his hand, shaking his head. "I need to get you to medical! We can't stay here!"

Kylo scooped his arms right under the Grand Marshall, picking him up in one movement. A sudden rumble through the ship suggested the Dreadnaught had arrived. Hux only wished it had gotten there sooner. Maybe if it did, he wouldn't have had to be so kriffing useless.

"Don't think that." Kylo's voice echoed in his mind. "Go to sleep now. Rest."

Hux tried staying awake, not wanting to abandon his men, but everything was blurry and red and too hard to grasp with Kylo's running. His eyes rolled back in his head and everything went black.

  
————————————

  
Sanaa's world was just like Arda. Except that there are no elves or dwarves, and it is primarily made up of humans. Maedhros woke up outside, in snow. It was freezing. Fortunately, we wore what he had before, in his room. Underclothes, insulated armor, and furs over the shoulder. There was someone above him, yelling.

"Sir!" It was a soldier, a guard. He sat on a horse. Maedhros sat up dizzily, his back hurting with the sudden movement and revealing that Mandos had not given him a useable body back. He hoped he'd be able to work the forge.

"Sir, where do you come from?" The armored man was asking. There was a second soldier behind him, a young woman with dark hair. "What is your name?"

A plan formulated in Maedhros' brain, and carefully he stood. "I come from up north, I seek shelter from the wrights. I can work." He added, just in case. The soldiers shared a look. Maedhros reformulated. "I collapsed from exhaustion. I was out here for days. But please, I can work."

The man at the front nodded, and Maedhros breathed a sigh of relief. "Join Holly on her horse if you cannot walk." And Maedhros nodded, grateful, and the young woman that was presumably Holly case round on her brown horse, giving Maedhros a lift onto it. They set off when he was set, riding fast through the snow and the low fog that had settled. There's was a pillar of smoke up ahead, probably Winterfell, and Maedhros felt a jolt of anticipation. It would be interesting to see Sansa in her natural habitat.

Winterfell was huge. Maedhros couldn't help thinking it looked a little like his fortress at Himring, only a little newer and a little less tall. Not to mention it was full of humans without an elf in sight. But it's gates were just as unwelcoming and the bannered wolves might as well have been the Fëanorian Star.

Sansa was waiting for him inside the gates, dressed in all black. She wore an expression of confusion, but Maedhros could see that she was truly excited to see him.

"Who's this?" She asked. There was a fine sword at her waist. Holly helped Maedhros dismount.

"I am Maedhros." He greeted. "Who runs this fortress?"

"King Jon and Queen Danaerys." The man-soldier said, dismounting with them. "What shall we do with him, my Lady? He is armed, but he said he can work."

Sansa pretended to think about it. "I'll take him and bring him to King Jon. You two get back to patrolling. Be diligent. We do not want a stray wright." The guards nodded and departed, back on their horses and into the snow. Maedhros finally looked around the inner walls of Winterfell, his eyes catching the forge, where a young man pounded away at something on the anvil. Sansa caught Maedhros' arm and yanked him along.

Even the halls and inside of the buildings were like Himring, Maedhros noticed. Sansa was silent through the whole walk, but her grip on his arm did not cease. Maedhros got more straight-faced, since everyone there was very grim, until Sansa stopped in front of a set of large oaken double doors. She glanced at Maedhros once, sighed, and let go of his arm to push it open.

Inside this hall was simply what looked to be the room for dining, though at the end sat a few people at a table. One of them was small and mousy, though undeniably dangerous as Maedhros picked up on, and next to her was a much, much taller woman with blond hair and a harsh face. She was certainly a warrior. Next to her was a massive, messy red haired man, grinning too wide. On the other side of the mousy girl was a scarred man with black hair, his hand placed on top of the woman’s beside him - she had very pale skin, which was interesting considering her hair was silvery, wavy, and long. She had the looks of Celegorm, but the grace his grandmother had. And she was beautiful.

“Jon.” Sansa called, stepping forward. The talking stopped. The dark haired man looked up, and the beautiful woman did too. They were the King and Queen. Maedhros was sure of it. “I found someone. He said he was running away from the wrights, but he said he can work. And he’s a smith.”

“A smith?” Jon looked Maedhros up and down. “Are you?”

“I am.” Maedhros nodded.

“He’s scrawny.” The massive redhead gestured at him. “And greying, look at his hair. How old are you anyway, old man?”

Maedhros glanced at Sansa, wracking his brain for the right answer. “Thirty-four, sir. I have been a smith my whole life, all my family has.” He unsheathed his greatsword, making everyone grasp the handles of their swords in distrust, but Maedhros held it out flat on his hand and wrist and walked forward. “I forged this. The finest steel there is, my own way of purification, handle wrought from gold, silver, and leather.”

“Can I see?” The mousy woman reached for it, standing, and Maedhros handed it over. She raised and lowered it, testing the weight, and held it out, standing in a fierce fighting stance. She looked strange with such a large sword, and Maedhros noticed a rapier at her side. “Perfectly balanced.” She commented, twisting and twirling. “Comfortable handle. How did you make this?” She held it out and Maedhros took it back and sheathed it.

“With much practice at my father’s forge.” He answered, holding his right wrist in his left hand as he usually did when in a nervous state. “It took many years to complete, but it is the finest piece I have ever made.”

The beautiful woman finally spoke, her voice like slick ice. “Can you fight?”

Maedhros looked to her and smiled. “Yes, your majesty. I have fought for years, I am a seasoned warrior.”

The massive redhead suddenly looked excited, and the equally large blonde at his side scowled. “Can we spar?”

Jon looked exhausted by the constant antics. “Fine. But Tormund, after he beats you send him over to Gendry. He’ll set him to work.” Tormund rose so quickly the table rattled, and the blonde beside him scowled further. “He’ll beat you. Look at him. Don’t throw a tantrum.”

Tormund huffed and walked around the table, grabbing Maedhros’ arm and yanking him out of the room. “Come on, warrior. Let’s test those skills of yours.”

Maedhros had no choice but to follow along. It was freezing outside, but he realized that was probably a good thing - he’d be banging away at stone and metal and sparring with a very large man. Maedhros doubted he’d be too hard to beat, anyhow. He was all muscle and size, but Maedhros had been able to adapt his fighting style to any skill set of his enemy.

“Are we using our real blades, or training ones?” Maedhros asked, seeing racks of dulled swords. The rest of the people in the yard were training with them, too.

“Real blades.” Tormund was grinning widely. “I want to see you use that thing.” He widened his stance and brought out his own greatsword. Maedhros unsheathed his. “Go!”

The first strike came from Tormund, but Maedhros was able to deflect it with the flat of his blade and swipe away. No cuts, minimal bruises. Maedhros could manage that easily, having sparred with his brothers many times before. Tormund came back with a series of harsh swipes, and quickly Maedhros was able to pick out his fighting style and adapt. As Tormund thrust, he slapped his shoulder hard with the flat of his sword, almost dislocating it by definitely bruising. Tormund hissed and stepped back, his gaze icy and calculating. Maedhros smiled.

In just a few moves, Maedhros had disarmed and slammed Tormund to the ground, knees on his upper arms and sword at his throat. Tormund breathed out heavily, the wind knocked out of him, and the trainees around the yard began to circle them and stare in awe.

“He beat Tormund!” One of them said, pointing. “Who is he?”

Maedhros smiled as he got off Tormund and sheathed his sword. “So then, where are the forges?”

When Tormund had regained his dignity, he sheathed his sword and trailed off to the right, Maedhros following close behind. The sounds of metalwork and pounding grew louder and closer. Maedhros breathed a sigh of relief. It’d been so long since he’d worked the forge.

“Gendry!” Tormund shouted, gruff, and stepped into the blazing light of the forgery. It was a fairly large space, but was only taken up by three smiths. A huge pile of shiny blackish stone sat against the wall. One of the three smiths, a young man with brown hair and a stressed face turned and met Tormund’s eyes.

“Tormund.” He greeted. “What brings you here?”

“I have a smith for you.” He smiled, though still looked a bit mentally wounded from the spar. He pushed Maedhros forward, scowling.

“A smith?” Gendry looked Maedhros up and down. “Thank the seven. We need all the help we can get. Every worked with stone before?” He walked to the pile and picked up a chunk of black rock, walking back to Maedhros and handing it to him. “Dragonglass. Very valuable, and the only thing that can kill the wrights.”

“Dragonglass?” Maedhros huffed and looked it over. This wasn’t dragonglass, whatever that is. “This is obsidian. I’ve made arrows from it, daggers and short swords. It is formed from residue of lava, and does not need much work - just some sharpening and whittling.” He looked back at Gendry with a smile. “How have you been crafting it? May I see one of your works?”

Tormund saw this as his chance to leave, so he did so as Gendry grabbed a finished piece on a table to the side. It was a thick dagger. Maedhros switched the raw stone out with it and looked it over.

“A bit brittle.” He commented. “Have you heat-treated it?”

“Yes.” Gendry didn’t look too happy to have his work critiqued. “It was too hard, it needed to be sharpened.”

Maedhros ran it down the length of his arm and watched the hair get cut. “It is sharp all right. Here,” He handed it back. “Try and stab me. Give it everything you’ve got.”

“What? I’m not going to do that.” Gendry scowled and stepped back. Maedhros rolled his eyes.

“I said try and stab me. Or slash it against me. I’m wearing armor for Eru’s sake, I forged it myself. It will not break, I will not be harmed. I promise you.” He sent a smile, and Gendry nodded half heartedly. But he did as he was told. A bit warily but mostly focused, Gendry thrust the dagger against Maedhros’ breastplate. It shattered on contact.

“Shit!” Gendry dropped the empty hilt and looked up at Maedhros.

“Have you heat-treated all your blades?” Maedhros walked to the same table and picked up an obsidian arrow. “There are cracks in it, see? When you heat them, it expands, and when it expands it does not go back to normal. There are air pockets in it. If I were to shoot this expecting to kill, it’d shatter just like that dagger did.” Maedhros set down the arrow and looked the Gendry, who looked both embarrassed and a bit angry. He looked to the other two smiths.

“Hey!” He shouted. “Stop forging!” The two stopped the pounding and looked up, seeing him and Maedhros standing there and dropping their obsidian. “Come over here. We have a new technique we’ll use.”

The others came over and Maedhros showed them how to properly make a dagger, arrows, and a short sword of need be. It was also fairly effective as a mace, so Maedhros demonstrated all of that and how to attach a handle without breaking the blade. The smiths were awed by his experience, and Maedhros sent them off again, telling them to throw away the heat-treated dragonglass and start on new, raw materials. Gendry thanked him for his knowledge and asked if he’d start smithing with them.

“Of course I am.” He smiled, shedding his furs and picking up a piece of dragonglass. “What else did I come here for?”


	4. heal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aha! A part that starts with Ginny!
> 
> Is it short? A little bit. But I stayed up late to finish this, I couldn’t stop. 
> 
> Ginny infiltrates the Ministry of Magic and drags Harry along with her, Mandos is a shady bitch, Hux might be drugged, and Maedhros has just about had it.

Ginny woke too early.

She'd felt sick and woken with a start, slipping quietly out of bed and throwing up in the toilet. That was rare. And strange. When she'd cleaned herself up, she felt completely fine. She brushed it off as some weird effect of the dream - this had never happened before.

Harry was still asleep when she got back, so she climbed back into bed and curled up around him. He was always so warm.

But she couldn't go back to sleep, not with her mind already awake, so she laid there and thought. And her thoughts, not surprisingly, fell to the dreams. Particularly why it was happening. Maedhros had mentioned a Lord of Death, Mandos, that was probably conducting it. But there was no Lord of Death on Earth, not a real one that Ginny knew of, and it didn't seem like there was one in Hux's or Sansa's world either. But there had to be some explanation. Maedhros couldn't have just been dropped in their mind, some weird healing ritual in his world. There had to be more to it.

"Hey." She nudged Harry, an idea coming to mind. "Hey, Harry."

"Nng," He pulled the covers over him and groaned.

"Hey." She whispered, insistent. He lifted his head finally. "Can you bring me to the Ministry today?"

Harry paused and rolled over, blinking sleepily and scowling. "It's vacation. The point is to not go into work, Ginny."

She pursed her lips. "It's important."

Harry, now awake, grabbed his glasses off the nightstand and sat up to face Ginny. "Alright. What is it? You've clearly been up a while thinking about this."

"I have." She said. "And it's important."

"But what is it?" He raised his eyebrows, about at his limit.

Ginny knew she had to explain herself, and thought about how. "You know how Maedhros was staying with us?" And Harry nodded, suspicious. "Well, he's not really my cousin, I... You see, I had this weird dream where I was with these these other people, all with red hair. We were all from different worlds, different universes. But- now hear me out, don't give me that look- it wasn't really a dream. Maedhros begged me not to leave him alone and I somehow brought him with me, to this world. But he's gone now, visiting another one of the worlds."

Harry stared, thinking. "Hm." Was his response. He scratched his arm and shrugged. "Okay. Not the craziest thing I've ever heard. Go on."

Ginny was glad he understood. "So, my theory is that there's some power behind it, because otherwise it makes no sense. You know? Maedhros said some God in his world had probably put it together, like some sort of bizarre meeting. But someone from our world has to be doing the same. So I want to go to the Ministry and see what they know."

Harry sighed heavily. "Ginny, you can't just waltz into the Ministry of Magic and demand to get information."

Three hours later, that's exactly what they did.

In their defense, it was way too easy. Ginny had made breakfast, gotten dressed, and driven to the Ministry, where they let them right in. From there Ginny asked where the Minister's office was, and a kind patron actually led them to it. The secretary offered them tea and said he'd be right out - he was meeting with someone currently. Given the fact that everyone had been so helpful, Ginny decided she may as well wait. It wouldn't be long.

They waited for nearly an hour. Ginny asked repeatedly whether the Minister would be done anytime soon, but each time she got the same answer, "Oh yes. Very soon." Which was not helpful at all. When the door finally opened, Harry and Ginny were desperate.

The man the Minister had met with was very strange. He always kept his head down, keeping his face from view, and wore a long cloak to cover himself. The Minister looked very serious, and upon seeing the two waiting for him brightened up and slapped on a fake smile.

"Harry and Ginny Potter!" The Minister exclaimed, clearly not too happy to see them. "What brings you here today?"

Ginny stood, ignoring the Minister and staring at the visitor. "You." She breathed. "You're Mandos, aren't you?"

The figure lifted his head. Harry and Ginny startled, but didn't cry out. He had his eyes bandaged, but still blood trickled down his face. His skin was greyish, not human, and his hands clasped in front of his cloaked body. When he spoke, his voice was not of this world.

"Yes." An ominous smile lifted his cracked lips. "I imagine you're here to discover the mysteries of your dream?"

Ginny nodded, interested now. "Yeah, can you tell me?"

Mandos turned and walked back into the office, and the Minister sighed and followed, holding the door for Harry and Ginny to enter as well.

"So then," Mandos took a seat on one of the leather chairs near the fireplace. "What is it you need to know?"

His aura was immeasurably terrifying, but Ginny sat across from his anyway and stared right at his bandaged eyes. "You know what I need to know. Why am I having these dreams? And what do they have to do with me?"

Mandos smiled wider. "That you can answer yourself, Ginny. But I can spell it out for you." He leaned forward and lifted his hands, which held a tiny hologram of Maedhros, sharpening a stone. "I hold his soul in my palm, literally and figuratively. Being the Lord of Death gives me the power to decide the nature of his rebirth or lack thereof. I am also the one who cursed him. That gives me some power as well. You see, he has killed many people. People that were never meant to die, people he killed worthlessly." Mandos flung his hands away from each other, and Maedhros' little figure disappeared. "You, Ginny, are meant to be a component in his healing. I cannot afford the annoyance of his rebirth hanging over me for any longer."

Ginny had to take it all in. "He- he's a murderer? And you're the one who cursed him? But..." She shook her head and gathered her thoughts. "If I'm a healer, then are Sansa and Hux? They're both hurting too, and I can see it."

"That is a very good question." Mandos nodded. "You are a familiarity to him. Your brothers as well, and your parents. However, as you saw, he was not quite ready for something so familiar. So he chose to join Sansa, who's world is just foreign enough to be comfortable. He knows no one there. Alas..." Mandos brought his hands back, his face suddenly a grimace, and Maedhros was back, talking to someone and looked very worried. "It seems he has made a grave mistake. Eru above... If he dies, he will be set back too far."

"Set back too far? Is there something we can do?" Ginny sat forward.

"No, no... This can work..." Mandos breathed, but clearly got more nervous as Maedhros began walking and raising his voice. He was saying something about being truthful.

"No, no- you don't need to execute me, I've done nothing wrong!"

Ginny began to panic. "Is there nothing you can do?" She looked up at Mandos. "You're a God!"

"I cannot alter fate," Mandos breathed, swiping his hands away and vanishing Maedhros. "Nor do I have jurisdiction in that world. There is nothing I can do." He shook his head and stood, taking with him layers and layers of fabric on his cloak. "He must get out of this on his own. Or..."

As Mandos thought, Ginny stood and went to go after the Lord. "Bring him back! I need to see what happens to him!"

"No." Mandos rasped, his voice deeper. "I will not watch this soul suffer more. He has already had enough." And he turned around, facing Ginny. There was a bit of realization on his face. "He needs a constant. He needs you."

Ginny swallowed and glanced at Harry. "What?"

"You and the other three." He explained. "You were meant to be a comfort from the beginning, a constant familiarity. You and the rest need to go back to the room."

"Go to sleep? Now?" Ginny looked out the window and then down at her watch. "It's noon. I woke up a few hours ago."

Mandos raised his hands again to check on Maedhros, nervous, but upon seeing him on his knees and begging he swiped it away and looked back up. "I mean what I said. There must be a spell you wizards have to bring upon sleep."

Ginny looked to Harry again, almost desperate. "Do you have a potion? I don't, and- he needs me."

"Who even is this?" Harry glanced between his wife and the Lord of Death. "The man we had staying at our house? If he dies, what can you really do about it?"

Mandos checked the figure again, and screams pierced the room. They lasted barely a second. Ginny walked up to Harry and held his shoulders. "There isn't time to explain! I promise- I promise we can go to dinner at that new place we've wanted to go to if you help me. I don't want him to go through what we did. I can stop his pain."

The Minister, who up until then had been completely silent, stood up from behind his desk and held out a vial. "I have a sleep potion."

Ginny smiled at took it from him, sitting back in the chair by the fire and looking up at Harry. "I promise. I- I just need to make this right."

She drank the whole vial, sat back, closed her eyes, and felt her body go limp.

  
—————————————

Hux appeared way, way too soon.

This time, when he spawned in the room, he was alone and already laying down in front of the fire. His arm pulsed with pain, but when he looked down he saw it had been bandaged and his sleeve had been torn off in order for the wound to be cleaned. It was immensely painful, so he tried not to move much, and instead wondered why the hell he had to go to that room every time he dreamed. He didn't need any of this help, he didn't need any emotional support. He was no child.

Then again, it had felt good to let out some emotion in the last dream. To just spill a bit of his personal life to people who couldn't use it against him. No one had ever been entirely trustworthy, and it was a relief to have someone to vent to. Looking around the room, he thought of Sansa and how she'd been so genuine when he started to panic a bit the last time. Well, she did bring him in a headlock, but she had good intentions. She didn't mean to insult him or call him what she called him. And Ginny had actually protected him, she'd actually used her freaky magic to prevent his injury. No one had ever done that expecting nothing in return, and Ginny certainly had the power to risk Hux's anger.

Now that he thought about it... Did Ginny have the power to stop Kylo and his mind-snooping? If Hux had learned anything in thirty-four years, he'd learned that anything is possible. Ginny had to have some sort of mind-control spell, or she could at least train him in protecting himself. Maybe she'd even have pain reducing spells...

Someone burst into the room, startling Hux greatly. He had to sit up, groaning in the process, and peek around the table to see who it was. Ginny.

"Ginny!" Hux shouted, getting to a sitting position and reaching for her with his right arm. His head was pounding and his eyes were blurred a bit with motion. Maybe he had been injected with some sort of drug. "Over here!"

"Hux?" She looked around and finally found him sitting on the floor near the fire. "Why're you here? And- dear god, what happened to your arm?"

Hux looked down at his mangled arm and the pain overwhelmed him for a second. He thought he'd pass out in the dream for a moment before Ginny grabbed his shoulders and held him upright. "I was hit." He managed, clenching his jaw. If he'd really been drugged, then they were doing barely anything. "Damned Rebel scum."

Ginny helped him to his feet and sat him at the table, setting him upright with a pillow from the unused bed in the corner and slipping it behind him. Then she handed him a small chocolate cake and sat across from him. It was silent for a bit. Hux drifted off.

"Hux." Ginny whispered, deep in thought. "Are you one of the bad guys?"

Hux let out a laugh, and realized that yes, he was drugged. "Bad guys? What kind of question is that? I'm helping the universe, Ginny."

She raised her head and met Hux's cold eyes. "Have you ever killed anyone?"

That made him sober up a bit and figure out how to give her a straight answer. He didn't want her to think he was evil, for some reason. Even though by her standards he was probably far gone. "I've been in the military since I was fourteen." He started. "That's more than half my life. I made my first kill when I was sixteen." And then Ginny looked away, so Hux kept talking. "It's what I have to do. It's self defense. Of course, I was shooting down all those Rebels... but look what they did to me! Who knows if I'll ever regain control over this arm?"

Ginny hung her head and rubbed her face in her hands. "I can't believe this. I can't do this."

She stood and turned away, going to the fire, and Hux knew he'd gone too far. She hated him. He should've been used to it by then, as people had hated him all his life, but having this person - who he guessed knew him better than anyone else - decided he wasn't worth it. He stood and faced her, even as she refused to look away from the fire.

"Ginny." He called, voice low and careful. She didn't look his way. "I haven't had a choice. My father beat it into me. He made me kill. I know it isn't an excuse, it never was, but... I am in a fight I cannot escape. The stakes are too high. My Master, he- he knows about these dreams, he knows about you. If he were to access more, I'd go insane. He's nearly driven me there before."

Somehow, it was releasing to say all of this. Hux had never done it in his life. Ginny turned, her face scrunched up and crying silently. Hux dashed to her, holding her shoulders and looking into her eyes.

"Ginny? You- are you alright?" He asked, brushing loose hair out of her face. "What is it? Have I said something wrong?"

She sniffled and stared up at him, her frown deepening. "Why do you have to be so stupidly endearing?" She croaked. "You're terrible. I should hate you. But you're just so- oblivious, its like hating a dumb dog that doesn't know any better."

Hux scoffed and smiled, not sure what to say to that. Coming from anyone else, he'd have slapped them and demoted them already. "Thank you?"

"But- But I know how to help you." She tapped his chest and smiled, but it turned into more of a grimace. "I can teach you how. I think you'll be able to use some magic to an extent, it seems like you already have a bit of a grasp on it." She broke away from him, sitting back down at the table and wiping her face in her hands. "But I got here early for a different reason. Maedhros-"

The door flew open at that moment. Hux jumped where he stood and stared, waiting for someone to walk through, but it took longer than he thought it would. For a moment all they heard was groaning, agonized groaning, and then in hobbled a broken man.

  
————————————

  
Sansa had not at all expected any mistrust towards Maedhros. After all, he'd been entirely and completely helpful. But of course in these times trust was a fool's line of work, and no one was so helpful.

At lunchtime, when Sansa had gone down to the forges to bring Maedhros and Gendry and the others something to eat, she was met with something much more gruesome. A Dothraki man had apparently challenged Maedhros to a fight, and being the over-inflated Maedhros at that moment he'd graciously accepted. Unfortunately, he underestimated the man, and now laid on the ground with a cut through his thigh, pleading to stop the attack. Sansa barely managed to stop the Dothraki from gutting Maedhros right then and there.

"Stop! Stand down, stand down!" She threw her arm between them and straightened up to the Dothraki man. "What is going on here?"

"They accuse me of espionage," Maedhros grunted, getting to his wobbly feet. "They think I work for some woman named Cersei. I don't even know who that is!"

"I know you don't." Sansa muttered, pushing back the Dothraki man. "Who sent you?"

"Kahleesi." He answered, gruff and still angry. "Send me to kill traitor."

Sansa whipped around to Gendry, her eyes flaring red. "Get Jon! I want to know what his beloved Queen means to do!"

Gendry ran from the forge, and for a few minutes Sansa worked on simply keeping the Dothraki man away from Maedhros, who'd sat down to rest his hurting body. She worried about whether he'd actually be able to continue his work, even if he did live the situation. Fortunately, Jon walked in with Danaerys beside him, neither of them looking too happy.

"Sansa," Jon greeted. "What is so important?"

"Care to explain, Kahleesi?" Sansa hissed. "Why you've just sent one of your men to kill someone who offered help?"

Jon turned to Danaerys, who's gaze didn't falter. It never did. "He was not trustworthy. No man arrives from nowhere, armed with an expensive sword and armor, and offers his knowledge. Not willingly anyhow. I have simply sent for one of my loyal soldiers to gather him in order to figure out his intentions."

Sansa shook her head, not believing it. "Jon, you can't possibly believe her." She tried. "He's sat here all day, whittling away to make weapons for us!"

Jon was evaluating the way he did, a broody expression slapped on his face. "It does not hurt to at least have more information. He did beat Tormund and this soldier, and that means something."

"That he'd be a valuable soldier along with a valuable smith?" Sansa scoffed. "Jon, you know it would be foolish to slaughter this man."

Jon turned to Danaerys again. "We should lock him up for a day or two, just to ensure our safety." He decided. "Ask about his intentions. Then we can make a decision. Whether he lives or dies."

Jon motioned for the men behind him to grab Maedhros, but the giant's face whitened and his eyes bulged. Sansa was looking to Jon for some sort of agreement between them, but Jon wasn't paying attention to her.

"Sansa!" Maedhros was yelling, screaming nearly, and reaching for her as the soldiers dragged him away. Sansa had seen that tortured look on Theon, when he got into one of those trances. "No, no- you don't need to execute me, I've done nothing wrong!"

"Jon!" Sansa grabbed his sleeve, staring into his dark eyes with something close to a plead. "You can't waste something so valuable! Another shipment of dragonglass comes in two days!"

They were dragging Maedhros out into the yard, kicking and screaming, and the trainees turned to stare. Sansa was doing everything she could to stop Jon from harming someone already so tortured. Maedhros couldn't take it. And Sansa saw it. If she didn't do something, he'd hurt someone and get hurt in return.

"Agh-!" Maedhros rose up through the soldiers, unsheathing his sword and cutting one down, turning and facing the rest with blazing eyes. They'd gone too far. Sansa doubted anything she could do would help at this point, and stepped back nervously as Maedhros slashed and chopped down every soldier that came his way. Danaerys placed a hand on Jon's shoulder, and under the pressure of his sister and the woman he loved he darkened his gaze.

"Lock him up." He ordered. "We cannot lose more men. Hold him down."

"No!" Sansa lunged for Maedhros, but Jon grabbed her hand. So she stood there, watching the soldiers overwhelm Maedhros. But something was wrong. They weren't just holding him down. His screams filled the air and fifty swords at once pierced his flesh. When they'd finally stepped away, Maedhros laid crumpled in the red-soaked snow, silver eyes open and staring into the overcast clouds.

  
———————————

  
Ginny knew this would happen. She'd hear all about how she was supposed to help, and when he'd show up there'd be nothing left to help with.

Maedhros was nothing but a husk. A shell. He entered the room dead-faced and trembling, his breathing erratic. He didn't see Ginny or Hux. He held onto the wall for a second to get a little stable, then wobbled to his bed and reached under the pillow. A knife. He pulled out a knife. But as he held it up, going towards his throat, something stopped him and he screamed.

"Leave me alone!" He screeched, the noise escaping his throat otherworldly and unnatural. "I need to! It has all been a test!"

And he paused as if listening. Ginny wondered who he was hallucinating.

"This is not an easy way out!" He cried, falling over and clutching the bed. "I need to! I want to go home! I want to see nana and you and my brothers!"

Ginny stepped towards Maedbros, but Hux passed her. "Maedhros!"

Something came over Maedhros, something awful. He stared at Hux, but his eyes weren't focusing on him. "You- you-" He attempted, holding the knife tighter and stumbling towards them. "My name's Nelyo. Maedhros is- not my name. Nelyo and Maitimo are. Who are you?"

Hux swallowed and glanced at Ginny. "I am Grand Marshall Hux. You've met me already."

"I see." Maedhros nodded. "I have met you but I have not really met you. It is I who has met you." He walked right up to Hux and clasped a hand on his shoulder. "I am nothing. I know you, Hux. But I can't be here. I can't."

"We know you're cursed, Maedhros." Ginny stepped up too. "We know you're hurting. But we're here."

"You don't get it." He shook his head, smiling maniacally. "I've done all of this. It's my fault. I let my youngest brother burn to death, I let three get massacred and the remaining two to get shot through the throat with an arrow and the other to walk forever on. I did it. I didn't stop. I didn't save them. I'm here because of my mistakes. There's nothing you can do to fix it. Nothing I can do. I killed and killed and allowed the destruction of lives I should have had no control over. But I did it. I was cursed for a reason."

Ginny didn't know if she really wanted to help him. Why should she? He was a murderer and she didn't even know who he was three days ago. But then she remembered how well he'd gotten along with George, and how he had brothers too that he hadn't seen in centuries. Maybe he didn't deserve to heal, but who was she to decide that?

"What about your brothers?" Ginny asked, stepping closer but not too close. "They seemed to have been involved in the killing too. And they're reborn, aren't they?"

Maedhros dropped the knife. "But I- I was supposed to be in charge, as the oldest, as their King-"

"I'm the youngest among my brothers, and they don't speak for all my actions. I have free will. Why shouldn't you and they both have the right to do what you want?" And Ginny fidgeted with her fingers, because Maedhros still looked dangerous. As she got closer, she could see the outline of his body glowing slightly. Was he a real ghost now? "I don't think you can make the conclusion that you don't deserve to heal like they did. You- you deserve to be happy."

Maedhros seemed to believe her, at least a little bit, and collapsed down to the floor. His hand gripped the bedsheets and he sobbed into himself, helpless and small. When Ginny first met him she thought a man like that could never look small, but he managed it. Strangely enough, Hux patted his back first and took his hand, pulling him to his feet and holding him upright. He had no fear of him.

"We need you to stop the self-pity and stand straight. If you've been able to live a hard life up until now then you can keep doing it." He let go of Maedhros to make him stand straight.

Behind them, the door burst open again Ginny wondered how Sansa knew how to come so quickly. But the person who ran through the door was certainly not Sansa, nor did they look anything like her.

“WE’RE GOING HOME, YOU IDIOT!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mystery character appears! Can anyone guess who?
> 
> (Sorry about the mild cliffhanger)


	5. falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy I really can’t stop ending these will cliffhangers sorry not sorry. 
> 
> Again I really know Ginny doesn’t have enough content in here, but her story comparatively to Sansa’s, Hux’s, and Maedhros’ is fairly straightforward. There will be more in the next chap on her though, promise. 
> 
> A friend appears, a plan is made, enemies arrive and friends fall. (Super vague, but no spoilers, right?)

Of all the people to come through the stone door, Hux did not expect who did.

Technically, there was only one person that he thought would be allowed to enter. Sansa. He was actually disappointed to not see her walk through, somehow looking forward to seeing her. Who really walked through was a bit shorter than Hux but not as short as Ginny, wore nothing but oversized pants, cinched at the bottom, had dark walnut-colored skin, and thick curly hair that was left loose and puffy around his head. Maedhros looked as if he'd seen a ghost.

"Are you even listening? Come on!" The new man grabbed Maedhros' hand and yanked him towards the door, an ultra-ambitious expression on his face, his eyes narrowed and his thick lips pulled into an anticipatory smile. "I'm going to go straight to Námo and demand your release just as Luthien had done!"

"Uh- excuse me." Ginny asked, stopping him short before they could leave. The new man turned and finally saw her, and his face twisted into confusion. "Who are you?"

"Me?" The man let go of Maedhos hand to gesture at himself. "I'm this asshole's best friend, and I will not wait for him to sulk around anymore! Both our families are almost entirely reborn, and here he is, moping around like the dumbass he is! Who the hell are you?"

Hux raised his eyebrows and exchanged a look with Ginny. She swallowed and straightened up to face the newcomer. "My name is Ginny. Do you have a name?"

The man huffed and crossed his arms, indignant and fed up. "I have a few. Fingon, Findekáno, the Valiant. As I said, I'm this idiot's half-cousin on our father's side and his best friend - and he's not staying here any longer. So say your goodbyes." Fingon grabbed Maedhros' hand and waved it for him. "Goodbye!" He muttered, behind Maedhros, a mocking tone indicating his hurry. "Great! Now that that's out of the way, we'll be leaving."

Fingon turned to leave again, not having let go of Maedhros' hand and pulling him towards the door again, but Ginny ran for them and grabbed Fingon's hand in turn. "Wait! You can't do that. Mandos said he hasn't healed yet, it'll be painful. You wouldn't wish that on your best friend, would you?"

Fingon pursed his lips and stared off, almost rolling his eyes. "Look, human, I don't expect you to know anything about our healing process, but he's been here for millennia, and everyone's asking for him. Its _time_ , trust me."

Hux finally spoke up, stepping up to them. "No it isn't. He's just been killed again."

Fingon raised his eyebrows as he stared. This time, he did roll his eyes. "He's been in the Halls, boy. Beings do not die in the Halls."

"He hasn't been in the Halls." Hux added. "He has been in Westeros, reembodied."

Maedhros squeezed Fingon's hand and held it up, and Fingon softened as he turned to stare. The two of them really must've known each other well, because they seemed to exchange an entire conversation in a few seconds. Maedhros pressed a kiss to Fingon's knuckles and Fingon nodded, looking back to Hux and Ginny. His harsh dark eyes had warmed to a comfortable coffee-color.

"Fine." He sighed. "Let's take a seat, shall we? I have a while before Nienna notices I've snuck past her to get in here."

So the four of them took their seats at the table, Fingon taking Sansa's seat. Hux secretly wished she was there instead of him. But Ginny seemed happy enough, clasping her hands together and trying to get more serious. Hux studied Fingon's face, trying to work out what his deal was. There were no wrinkles, freckles, or beauty marks on his face, and it was entirely smooth and youthful. His eyebrows were thick but groomed, and his eyes were upturned a bit. His cheekbones were prominent, as was his jaw, but that was the only similarity between the half-cousins.

"What is it you need to tell me?" He asked, his hand not having let go of Maedhros'.

Ginny tried to gather an answer, so Hux spoke, being the quicker thinker. "This room is something- unusual, and the four of us - one is missing, Sansa - are each from different worlds. Different universes. I believe we've been gathered here to help each other, heal each other. As obscene as the notion is, Ginny and Sansa have both offered and brought Maedhros to their worlds. Unfortunately, Sansa's world was a bit more dangerous as we'd have expected, and Maedhros was killed."

Fingon was nodding along, assessing the situation as he went. "I see." He whispered, scratching his neck and glancing at Maedhros. "How was it done?"

Hux thought Maedhros would revert into a panic attack or something, but he simply hung his head. "An accident. They meant to lock me up- I killed them, they killed me."

"I'm sorry they did that." Fingon squeezed his hand again. He was now fully paying attention to Maedhros. "Nothing... similar? To his treatment?" But Maedhros shook his head hastily, so Fingon relaxed a bit and looked back to Hux. What was that about? "I am no stranger to brutal death. But it does not mean one will not be able to be reborn. My skull was cracked open and my body was trampled, but I was able to heal. We all are." Fingon looked at Maedhros. "He may simply have a few... quirks. But he always has. Well, not always, but for a long while."

"I don't want to." Maedhros shook his head, and everyone looked at him. His eyes were diluted, almost white-silver. "I don't want the quirks. They are what drove me to suicide."

Ginny shifted uncomfortably. "I don't think we're thinking of the same quirks here."

"That's besides the point," Hux grabbed a chocolate cake and took a bite. "His healing process has been set back further than it already was."

Fingon realized this and sat back, pursing his lips while he thought. "Good point- boy."

"Hux. And I am thirty-four, not a boy." He corrected.

"Right." Fingon partially ignored him and stared off. "Did Mandos have a plan? Or was he going about it the way he did with me?" But Ginny and Hux had no idea what that meant, so he stared for a second and continued. "Making him go through hardships in order to heal, I mean."

"It seems like it." Ginny answered, growing increasingly nervous by minute. Maedhros was fiddling with Fingon's hand in his.

"That's bullshit and awful." Fingon growled, angry at no one in the room but still intimidating. He may have been smaller than Maedhros, but he had broader shoulders and his body was much more muscular in their differing states. "I have half a mind to track him down and scold him myself. Now listen up, we're doing this my way. I know Maedhros better than he knows himself, and far better than Námo does."

And so they laid out a plan: First off, Maedhros would go with Hux, being the only one who did not have Maedhros visit yet. After hearing about his diplomatic world, Fingon said it would be best if Maedhros could get back a few of his talents - leading, diplomacy, politics. After that, he'd go back with Ginny, gaining the familiarity of family. He'd gotten along so well with George, anyhow. And finally, after being a little bit more himself, Fingon would go with him to Sansa's world, by far the most treacherous but exercising Maedhros to be a fighter like he once was. Besides, Fingon would be with him. He could protect him.

"I am not comfortable with this plan." Hux said, sitting back in his chair and trying not to move his arm much. In the few hours he'd been in the room, the pain had improved, but still it pulsed with little jabs. "How am I supposed to bring him to my world, no questions asked?"

"Say he's a new recruit?" Fingon guessed.

"With grey hair and a fucked spine? I don't think so." Hux looked Maedhros up and down. "He looks older than my father did when he died."

They thought for a moment. "Say he's a cousin." Ginny stuck in.

"Really?" Hux raised his eyebrows, bored. "Cousin or not, he'd still be useless in combat. Besides, everyone aboard _The_ _Finalizer_ knows my family. Someone would know I'm lying, and I cannot risk false information towards me."

More thinking. "I know," Fingon sat up. "You said he'd be useless in combat, which is incorrect but let's say it's true, so why not strategy? It's what he preferred, and on your ship combat would probably be useless anyway."

Hux considered this. "Then his relation to me?"

"A friend from your military school." Ginny offered. "That's ambiguous."

Hux considered it. "That could work." He nodded. "My Supreme Leader will know regardless, but... this could work, overall."

"Meeting adjourned!" Ginny shouted, getting to her feet and startling all of them. "I have business to attend to. I will see you all tonight, tomorrow night, and the night after that." She turned and walked to the stone door. "Goodbye!"

As soon as she was gone the air turned a little bit awkward. Hux was not the most talkative of people, and next to Fingon and Maedhros he felt like a third wheel. Desperate to not sit there between the touching reunion, Hux stood and looked to Fingon.

"We should be going." He smiled plastically and nodded at Maedhros. "My Leader expects me. I have duties, I'm sure you understand."

Fingon looked pained by the prospect of it and swallowed nervously, but stood and took Maedhros with him. "He's right. I know you'll do greatly, Maitimo. I need you to feel something, feel the drive you did in Himring. Maybe not rage this time, but something." Fingon held his head and pressed their foreheads together. "Can you do that for me?"

Maedhros hesitated, the two of them staring at each other. "For you, I will."

Hux cleared his throat and walked around them to the door. "Touching. It is." He touched the stone door and looked darkly to Maedhros. "Come now. We have already lingered too long."

Fingon let go of Maedhros and stepped back, nodding to Hux expectantly. "I will see you tonight. Do well and heal, Maitimo."

Hux was done waiting. He took Maedhros' arm and yanked him forwards, opening the door and pushing them both through. He could almost hear Fingon's voice through the wormhole within the door.

"Please be safe!"

  
———————————

  
Sansa was furious. On top of it already being a long day, she'd had to watch Maedhros be killed. It was all the Dragon Queen's fault. And Jon hadn't even done anything about it.

So of course she tracked him down after dinner and decided to have a talk.

"Jon?" She knocked on his door, and footsteps approached. The door swung open, and there stood Jon, hair a mess and face dropping and tired. "May I come in?"

It wasn't really a question. Jon nodded and stood aside, allowing her through. He ran a hand through his hair and sat back down at his desk, picking up his quill but setting it back down. Sansa took a seat on the other side of his desk and composed her emotions.

"Why," She began, "Is it that every time we get actual help, it gets ruined?"

"This is what you wish to discuss?" Jon rolled his eyes and raised his eyebrows. "Sansa, he was dangerous and killing our men. He paid for his crimes."

"He only killed them because you tried locking him up!" She countered. "He actually knew how to make dragonglass blades! He'd been teaching Gendry, how are we supposed to protect ourselves now?"

"There will have to be others ways." Jon groaned. "Why am I being scolded right now? I am doing my job. We have his technique, and we can put more people to work because of it. Why are you so angry about his death, accidental or not? Did you know who he was?"

Sansa swallowed and stared right back at Jon.  "Jon, I'm just saying that you should not have done that. You're being controlled by that dragon queen, she's manipulating you-"

"Sansa," Jon warned.

"I'm serious! You're a great leader, Jon, our people respect you. But they won't if everything you do is decided by someone they don't trust."

"I'm doing what has to be done to stop the wrights, and I don't care if the people lose a little trust in me. This war is something much more important than me." Jon stood and looked down at Sansa, suddenly looking very dangerous. His dark hair fell over his face and his bloodshot eyes reminded Sansa that he was worked to the bone just to save the people. She stood to equal him and stared back. "I will let you belittle me once. Do not come back here and insult me and Danaerys again."

Sansa huffed and left. At least she'd spoken her mind. Maybe Jon would actually respect her on it. Unless he mentioned it to Danaerys, in which case Sansa had made a huge mistake.

Before going back to her room, Sansa decided to take a walk. She'd need to calm down. The courtyard outside the walls always helped. It was mother's favorite place, and Sansa always saw it as such a historic and spiritual garden. Now, in the winter, all the plants and flowers were dead. All but the massive tree at the center, older than anything Sansa could imagine. In front of it sat Bran, in his chair with a blanket over his lap. Sansa approached carefully. She didn't know what'd happened to Bran, but he seemed... otherworldly.

"Hello Sansa." He greeted, speaking and after turning his head to meet her gaze. Sansa stopped just beside him and smiled weakly.

"Bran." She nodded back. The two of them turned to look at the tree. Those bleeding eyes seemed to sink deep into Sansa. A flock of crows rose from the nearby forest and circled them. She didn't need to guess why. The crows departed, and Bran had fallen against the back of his chair, eyes rolled back.

There was something rumbling in the distance. Sansa couldn't tell where it was coming from, but Bran broke out of his warging and fell forwards, breathing heavy. Sansa caught him and looked around, wondering what that was.

"Go to the front gates." Bran gasped, sitting up and holding onto Sansa's shirt. His eyes were wild. "Go!"

He pushed her away and she stumbled, turning and running back through the walls. She felt strange leaving Bran out there, her heart pounding with anticipation, but on her way through the walls she ran into Brienne.

"Brienne!" She grabbed her arm, looking up at her with wide eyes. "Bran is by the tree, get him inside!" And she was off again, not caring to tell Brienne again. She would help. Whatever was at the gates was more important, and she guessed it was exactly what she hoped it not to be.

"Sansa." Someone spoke as she ran past, and Sansa stumbled to a stop. Arya emerged from against the wall and looked her up and down. "Why are you running?"

"Bran- Bran said to go to the front gates." She sputtered. "I think it's the-"

The war horn blew over the ramparts at the front gates, and Sansa knew she'd gotten there too late. Doors began opening, and people were peering out their windows, all hoping it wasn't what they thought it was. Arya knew what Sansa meant to do and grabbed her arm, pulling her aside and ducking into the armory, tossing her her blade and setting her in armor. There was a pile of dragonglass daggers, and Arya gave two to Sansa.

"One for killing," She said, "One just in case the latter one does not anymore. Now go to the front gates! I will get Jon."

Jon was already up. He barely slept, it seemed, waiting for this moment. The soldiers followed him into the main courtyard by the front gates just as an arrow flew above and stuck in the dirt. It was a strange arrow, as Sansa approached Jon with her sword drawn. It was made fully of ice.

"They'll surround us, my King!" An archer shouted from the upper ramparts. "What shall we do?"

Jon saw Danaerys standing above, on a ledge. She was staring, those cold blue eyes not looking human. "Open the gates!"

The massive wooden gates were tugged and yanked open, with it flooding an army of dead.

  
———————————

  
Maedhros had a few preconceived ideas of Hux's world, but what he got was far from what he imagined.

He woke in a chair, a fairly comfortable chair, bedside a white bed that did not look very comfortable. In the bed was Hux, blinking himself awake. The room itself was completely white, an artificial, blinding white. Standing in the doorway was an imposing man, tall but not taller than Maedhros, with dark curly hair to his shoulders and black robes layered to perhaps make him look bigger. He was staring at Maedhros with a plotting smile and eyes too dark to fit with his pale skin.

Hux woke with a start, probably seeing the man in the doorway out of the corner of his eye. "Supreme Leader." He greeted, jaw clenched. "How long have I made you wait?"

"Long enough." His smile fell and he stepped into the room. The door shut on its own behind him. The Supreme Leader's too-dark eyes fell to Maedhros. He did not need to say anything. Hux sat up with a grunt.

"My- substitution." He squeezed out. "I must apologize for my incapacitation, Supreme Leader. Were the Rebels killed?"

"Annihilated." The smile was back. "Where has this substitution come from, Grand Marshal?"

A wary look passed between them. "A friend from the academy on Artanis. I would- I would trust him with my life."

The Supreme Leader's predatory gaze flipped back to Maedhros. "That is essentially what you are doing, isn't it?" He offered a hand to Maedhros, who took it and stood. "Your name?"

"Maedhros." He nodded to the Supreme Leader and tried not to seem so tall.

The Supreme Leader looked back to Hux and looked him over, scanning up and down his body. "I want you at the bridge within the hour. Your arm may be injured, but you can still plan our next attack." He turned and walked back to the door. "Come with me, Maedhros. You will join us in strategizing."

Maedhros felt entirely uncomfortable leaving Hux, but stood straight and followed the Supreme Leader out, hardening his expression as he thought of Findekáno. _Do well and heal._ He would. He'd have to, for Findekáno.

They turned into a large room, filled but not packed with what looked to be military people. They all stood around a table, staring at something glowing and blue. It was unlike anything Maedhros had ever seen. Was this a planning room? Maedhros was used to maps and pins and physical objects to move, not whatever this magic was.

There was a sudden pressure in Maedhros' head, and he let out a small gasp as it gripped his mind. He knew instantly who it was, but ignored it in order to keep up appearances.

"Supreme Leader." One of the men greeted, bowing his head and standing back up straight. "Who is this?"

"General Maedhros, The Grand Marshal’s substitution for the time being." The Supreme Leader pushed him forward to look at the table and Maedhros forced himself to study the strange glowing blue diagrams. One looked to be a map of the ship. The other looked like a star map. They'd had plenty of those on Arda, the Silvan and the Sindar to the south worshipped the stars. He could vaguely make out their position, though these stars seemed fairly foreign.

"Our plan of action then, General?" One of the men asked, and the rest of them turned their heads to look at him.

"The General was just out doing patrolling in the Dreadnaught a few systems away." That was clearly incorrect, but the Supreme Leader said it so no one argued. "Debrief him."

A woman with black hair and a thin face pointed at a certain point on the star map. "This is where we suspected the Rebels have a base, and where we were headed. Here is us, and the planet where the Rebels attacked from. That base is no more, but they may have called on reinforcements as we had. This system here houses our ballistics facility, and they'd had more weaponry for us to pick up - another Dreadnaught, more troopers. The refueling station is here, but Rebels bases are scattered here, here, here, and here. They are all armed and are a threat."

"And we need to refuel, I assume?" Maedhros asked, taking everything in and pretending he knew exactly what she was talking about. Through Hux and his explanations he could interpret enough. The woman nodded to his question. "Do we have enough power to take out any of these bases?"

"Not with _The Finalizer_ or our Dreadnaught, sir."

Maedhros put his hand to his chin and considered. "This outer edge here - are there any risks?"

"No, sir, but there is a trading port that the Rebel's allies own. If they were to see us, they may call upon the Rebels."

Maedhros looked the map over again and rifled through his strategy. "We shall send a small group to these bases then, the two of them. A shut down mission - infiltrate, kill and exit.” He pointed at the bases and back to the soldier debriefing him. "We have the resources and skill to at least do that, don't we?"

The woman cowered away and nodded. "Yes, General, of course. I will send an elite squadron to the bases immediately."

She left quickly, and Maedhros looked around at the rest of them, now impatient and just wanting to plan and plan. "What is everyone doing still standing here? Fortify the craft! We are sitting ducks while the mission is happening." The soldiers stared still, nervous. "Go!"

Everyone filed out of the room obediently, leaving just Maedhros and the Supreme Leader. The pressure that Maedhros had felt his mind before worsened, so he casually took a seat at the table and ignored it again, trying to focus on figuring out how to glowing blue star map worked. It couldn't be too hard to figure out, could it?

"I can't see your thoughts." The Supreme Leader was staring at Maedhros, though he hadn't noticed. "Why?"

"Why would you be able to?" Maedhros questioned, knowing the answer but not wanting to reveal anything. This man seemed dangerous.

"I can see everyone's thoughts." He replied, folding his hands together on his lap. "Not once have I not been able to see into someone's mind. But with you I cannot. Are you a Force-wielder, Maedhros?"

Maedhros didn't like the way he said his name. "Not that I know of, sir."

The Supreme Leader stared at him a moment longer, so Maedhros huffed, took a seat, and looked back to the map. If the Rebel base was there, and the refueling station was there, then... When the elites took out that base, they could go around and-

"Look at me." The Supreme Leader was saying again, his too-dark eyes even darker. Maedhros didn't want to meet those eyes, but he was drawn in, interested. "Focus on me."

Something came over Maedhros. Something dark and terrible. He struggled to escape from it, but the Supreme Leader had him in his grasp. A horrible fear swept into his mind, and he struggled, pushing away the squeezing pressure around his brain. It was too much, too much like Sauron's energy had been.

 _“There it is,”_ The Supreme Leader’s voice cut across his thoughts. _“I remind you of someone? How flattering.”_

Maedhros scoffed and massaged his temples. _Someone horrid. Don’t flatter yourself._

The squeeze worsened to a choke, and hastily Maedhros held his throat. _“I would not threaten if I were you,”_ He warned. _“You are- Ah, what is this?”_

His rifling stopped at a memory, one of the rare sweet ones. It was from Himring, after Angband and before the deaths of most of his brothers. He sat in front of the fire with Findekáno, knitting a scarf together. Findekáno looked so innocent, so sweet - his dark skin glowed in the reddish firelight, sparking his warm eyes to an even softer brown. His braided hair cascaded over his broad shoulder, the woven gold brilliant in the light. His smile, however, outdid the rest of his beauty. Even, white teeth bared through what had to be a laugh, and even though Maedhros could only see the memory he could hear that monstrous bellowing laugh.

_“Hm. A lover, perhaps?”_

Upon realizing the intrusion, Maedhros shut the memory forcefully and shoved the Supreme Leader out so forcefully he collapsed back in his seat. His too-dark eyes were wide in shock, and his mouth was parted just slightly to pant in exhaustion.

“I do not know who you think you are,” Maedhros growled. “But never will you threaten me again. You do not own me, control me, or have any dominion over my memories. Do it again and the repercussions will be far more severe.”

Maedhos got to his feet and walked past the Supreme Leader, not even looking at him, and left the room. He had to find Hux, get some comfort. Even as cold as he was, he was something familiar, and that was enough.

It wasn’t hard to find him. Just down the hall from the planning room was what had to be the bridge, a massive room with a lower level of men and women working away and an upper platform which held only Hux and a smaller man with dark hair.

“Grand Marshal.” Maedhros greeted, nodding to him and the dark haired man.

“Ah, Maedhros.” Hux nodded back, not even attempting a smile. His left arm was bandaged and tucked into a sling, leaving his already half-open white sleeve empty. He looked back to himself, red hair slicked back and face gaunt, eyes misty and angry. “General, this is Mitaka, my assistant. Mitaka, this is the substitute I was telling you about - a brilliant strategist, truly.”

“Pleasure to meet you, sir.” Mitaka bowed his head and did manage a smile, but looked guarded and reserved still.

“What is it you’re doing here, Maedhros?” Hux asked, surprised rightly by him being there. “I thought you would be planning our next attack.”

“I have.” Maedhros nodded. “I’ve got that star map locked away in here-” He tapped his head. “I have already sent of two elite squadrons to take out Rebel bases, and the crafts should be fortified by now - I simply did not want to stay in the room with the Supreme Leader. He is a bit too much for me.”

“Watch your mouth or he’ll hear you, General.” Mitaka whispered. “He knows everything that’s said about him.”

“I’m not afraid of him.” Maedhros raised his eyebrows and scoffed.

“That’s very brave of you, General.” Mitaka muttered, glancing around. “I’ll be going now. Work to do.”

Mitaka was gone without a second glance, and Hux and Maedhros were left alone. They looked once at each other and back out the massive window at the end of the bridge. Maedhros went back into his memory, unfolding the star map and peering through it, thinking about ways to get around to the refueling station and back around to ballistics facility. Maybe they could even stop at the Rebel trading port after and wipe that out.

“Why did you really leave?”

Maedhros looked up and found Hux staring, studying his face. “I was telling the truth. The Supreme Leaded was bothering me.”

“I wouldn’t say that if I were you.” He grumbled. “I wouldn’t even think it.”

Maedhros huffed a breath and looked back out into space. Amras would have loved it. He was always obsessed with star maps and space. “He does not scare me. He merely thinks he has the power to scare me, and he doesn’t.”

Hux, looking nervous, decided to change the subject. “Will you not need to need to use the holo-maps?”

Maedhros looked over Hux incredulously. “I did not know you took me for a liar, Hux. I meant everything I said - I have the star map stored here, in my memory. Us Noldor have very good memories, trust me. I can see every quadrant, ever star...” He trailed off, seeing something below, on the planet. Quickly and sharply, he turned to Mitaka at his small desk not ten meters away. “Shields up, section 52!”

Mitaka looked startled by his demand but tapped his fingers around anyways while a lower part of the craft shook.

“Kriff,” Mitaka breathed. “Just in time. How did you see that, General?”

Maedhros didn’t listen to him. His brain was rapid-firing. “Send out groups of ten and wipe out that Rebel base! Send out a third of what we have, keep the rest guarding the ship. I want not a single soldier put to waste, Mitaka!”

Alarms were blaring, flashing red and sending shocks throughout Maedhros’ body. Hux groaned beside him.

“Not again,” He grumbled.

Maedhros peered out the window, waiting and watching for some sort of smaller craft to leave. His orders had clearly been quick, as groups of ten departed from the main ship, zooming off to the planet below. It was satisfying watching the explosions from above, so red and fiery on the surface.

“Grand Marshal,” Mitaka shouted, over the alarms. “The Supreme Leader requests you and the General join him to a rendezvous point. The Rebels have requested a surrender a treaty.”

“It’s a trick.” Hux waved his hand, dismissing it.

“The Supreme Leader says- he says he wants to demolish the Rebel scum up close, sir. He said he wants you there.”

Hux glanced back at Mitaka with a grimace. The assistant shrugged and gestured at the glowing blue screen in front of him. Hux flicked his eyes back to Maedhros beside him, questioning.

“We’ve been requested.” Maedhros sighed. “We should be going.”

“You stay here, Maedhros.” Hux stopped him and walked back a few paces. “I am used to these wild excursions. The Supreme Leader likes seeing his kills.”

“Uh-” Mitaka stuck in. “He’s specifically requested the General as well, Grand Marshal.”

Maedhros considered it and shook his head. “Tell the Supreme Leader it would be foolish to leave the bridge and the craft unguarded. I will- I will stay here, and Grand Marshal Hux will accompany him. I am the substitute, anyhow.” And Hux nodded to him, and Mitaka tapped away. Before he left, Maedhros grabbed Hux’s good arm and peered intently into his eyes. “Be careful, Hux. I do not want you dying too.”

Hux nodded stiffly and turned, walking briskly down the bridge. His white uniform blew out behind him, creating an angelic contrast against the flashing red lights and black floor. Maedhros turned back to the window as soon as he was gone. There was work to be done, and there was no one else to do it. Just slightly, Maedhros felt an ancient motivation rise in him.

In the distance, Maedhros could see ships approaching. They looked unlike the ships the First Order held. “Send two protective crafts after the Supreme Leader and the General.”

“Incoming Rebel backup.” Mitaka said, glancing up from his glowing screen. “Oh. How do you catch these things before the radar? Kriff...” He tapped away. “Two TIE-fighters have been sent after them.”

Maedhros tapped his left pointer finger against his right wrist impatiently. There was a bad feeling in his gut. Just as Maedhros was going to check the star map in memory, suggest moving _The Finalizer’_ s position, a large craft appeared with a flash in front of them.

“Rebel craft incoming!” Mitaka shouted, much too late.

“Shields up, sections 1 through 15!” Maedhros didn’t bother looking at Mitaka, and the shields managed to go up just as the Rebels fired. The shuttle holding Hux was still descending down to the planet below. They were lingering too long. This would end up a mess if he didn’t do something. “Fire all artillery on the Rebel craft! Give it everything we have!”

Instantly, the Rebel craft was taking heavy fire. Holes were carved into it, gaping empty gashes through the sides. It wouldn’t survive another minute. But there was still a bad feeling in Maedhros’ gut. “Focus on the lower part of the ship!”

He was just in time. The Rebels sent out smaller crafts of their own, and the firepower caught them just as they left. A few slipped by, of course, going after the shuttle holding the Supreme Leader and the Grand Marshal. Maedhros panicked. They’d get shot down in just a second.

“Call back the Supreme Leader and the Grand Marshal!” He screamed, glancing back at Mitaka with wild eyes. “Call them back!”

Below, a shot hits the wing of their craft, and it spins out of control. Maedhros’ heart leaps into his throat. “ _CALL THEM BACK!_ ” He screams, slamming his hands on Mitaka’s desk. Mitaka scrambles in his motions, desperately moving to get what he needed to get done.

“Communications are lost, General!” Mitaka sputters out, looking up to him with wide eyes.

Maedhros turns back to the window, where the shuttle spins down to the planet below. He reaches out with his mind, knowing that if he and Hux were connected through the dream, he’d be able to catch him and pull him back. _Answer me, Hux. Answer._

There is no answer, but Maedhros senses he’s passed out. The force of a spinning craft surely isn’t withstandable to a human. If the craft falls to the planet, they’ll be lost even if they survive. The Rebels will outnumber and catch them easily. So Maedhros turns back to the Rebel ship. “Focus on the ship! Fire until nothing is left of it!”

It’s not necessarily too hard. They have more firepower, anyhow. It explodes in a wondrous fiery blast, lighting up the dark space around them. The smaller ships it’d sent out are also plucked off one by one, and with a feeling of dread Maedhros watches Hux’s spacecraft hurtle towards the planet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos to anyone who guessed the guest appearance correctly! I picture Fingon as very direct and a lil snobbish, I feel like a lot of people write him way too nice lmao. Make him scruffy and rough. 
> 
> Next chap should be up in a few days, but I currently have four essays and two research papers due this week as well as exams next week, so don’t expect a whole lot of content! I’ll do my best to get at least something up though.


	6. go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha wow it’s actually been 20 days since I’ve uploaded that’s awkward  
> I’m here and back now! I’m a lil less busy now, so I’ll probably upload more regularly. 
> 
> Ginny and Harry have a bit of a heart-to-heart, Sansa doesn’t like fighting, Maedhros finds a sense of purpose, Hux is a little bit fucked.

Tapas definitely wasn't Ginny's favorite, but this place was good. In fact, it was exactly what she needed.

"What're you staring at?" Harry smirked behind his flatbread.

"You," Ginny smiled back. "I told you we could go out to dinner. I keep my word, Potter." She waggled her finger at him and he chuckled lowly.

"So," He tried keeping a smile through his speaking, but Ginny could tell he was more curious than anything. "What happened with your dream friends?"

Ginny groaned and sat back. "It was fine. They'll be fine. I want you to tell me about your day. Anything interesting?"

"I've been with you all day, dear." Harry smiled innocently and finished his flatbread in a huge bite.

"Don't be an idiot, Harry. Yesterday. We didn't really get to talk yesterday." She leaned in and took a long sip of wine. A sweet red, summery. "Any drama? Any fun cases?"

He had to think a bit. "Actually, yeah. There was this guy, a leftover Death Eater, I think. No threat to anyone, though. He was in a very muggle part of town, screaming about the end of the world."

"He was a Death Eater?" Ginny breathed. "I thought you got the last one months ago."

"He may not have been." Harry corrected. "We only thought that since he was since he'd put a poor muggle under the Imperious curse."

"Oh, no." Ginny pursed her lips. "That's horrible. Is he alright?"

Harry nodded unsurely. "He was a bit... out of sorts, so we had him stay over at the private ward for muggles. I imagine he'll be obliviate-d tomorrow, and we'll send him home all safe." He shook his head and took a sip of his own wine. "Sad thing, but he hadn't been hurt too bad, and he fortunately hadn't done anything regrettable. The supposed Death Eater was just using him to scare people - he'd lived on that muggle street, and we found him screaming about the world ending."

"How'd you know he wasn't just screaming about the world ending?" Ginny smirked, now able to picture the scene.

"We found the wizard standing in his house, staring out the window with his wand pointed. He was focused. It was obvious." Harry shrugged and looked ready to move on. "I don't want to talk about it a lot. It's wasn't the best of days."

Ginny nodded, sympathetic. "That poor muggle." She shook her head and stopped the waiter. "Check?" She prompted, and he nodded and left. "You think we should watch a movie when we get home? It's still early."

"Sure." Harry smiled and folded his hands over the table.

They paid and left within fifteen minutes, and were soon driving their car out into a more deserted road to fly home. They lived just outside the city, in a cute little Victorian house, more like a cottage but cozy and big enough to them. Neither of them were particularly good cooks, so it was good to be so close to the city where there was always an option for food.

When they arrived at home, it was nearly dark. As winter approached the days got darker and darker at earlier times. No matter. The two of them enjoyed the coziness of the night in their little house. Harry got a movie started as soon as he walked in.

"I have to pee." Ginny gestured down the hall. "I'll be right back." And Harry nodded and smiled, slouching on the couch and turning back to the small tv.

Ginny returned nervous but not enough for Harry to really notice, so she sat down next to him and sighed deeply. The sigh is what made Harry notice, glancing over at her and pausing whatever movie he'd found on cable.

"Something wrong?" He studied her face and Ginny tried meeting his eyes.

"I think- I think we have to talk first." She looked up, face scared and anxious. Harry turned to her fully and took her hands, stroking his thumbs over the back of her hand.

"What is it?"

Ginny took a deep breath. "I'm just going to say it, because I can't stand keeping it in. Harry, I just took like three tests in a row. I'm pregnant."

Harry stared. Ginny raised her eyebrows, heart pounding.

"Harry? Say something, dammit, I can't-" Ginny sputtered, terrified. What if he was angry? She thought they both agreed to have kids, but what if he went back on his word?

"Oh thank god." Harry breathed, cutting her off. He bowed his head and leaned towards her for a moment, then looked back up to face her. "I though you were gonna say that Maedhros guy was a secret lover of yours or something."

Ginny let out a bellowing laugh. "We've just been married, Harry! You really think I would do that?"

"Not at all, that's why I was worried!" Harry held her head between his hands. "This is wonderful news, Ginny! And I mean even not in the context of me thinking it was something else. How do you feel? Are you excited? Oh I have so many names- do you have any ideas?"

Ginny breathed a sigh of relief and pressed her forehead against Harry's. "I feel fantastic, Harry. I love you."

"I love you more." He swept his hands to her cheeks and stared into her eyes not an inch away. "You're gonna be a mom. I'm gonna be a dad. Wow."

Ginny nodded and pressed a kiss against his lips. "Should we continue the movie?"

"We can, but I don't know if I'll be able to focus now." Harry sat back with his arm wrapped around Ginny, who leaned into him and smiled. This was perfect. It was the happiest Ginny had been in- as long as she could remember, really. The happiest she'd ever been.

  
——————————

  
Did you know wrights don't bleed? They've already drained out all their blood, flesh, and organs.

Sansa didn't know. She'd already killed countless wrights, but the stream of them wasn't ending, and their forces were exhausted with the work of it. She could hear Jon shouting orders to draw them to the back gates of Winterfell, to draw them out into the open. Sansa guessed it was to fight them with cavalry instead of swords and such, but when she looked around for Daenerys she didn't see her anywhere. Had she fled the fight? No. She couldn't have. She may not have been trustworthy, and Sansa didn't like her at all, but she would not have completely fled their war.

A ground-trembling roar was what woke Sansa from her mindless killing. The dragons.

She saw Daenerys first, riding upon the back of Drogon. Her whole figure was white, a gleaming white, and she looked like the true Queen she was, soaring across the sky. With one word, fire spewed from the dragon's body and lit up all the wrights already leaving and entering Winterfell. It was the most glorious thing Sansa had ever seen.

"FALL BACK!" Jon screamed, running for the back gates. Sansa caught sight of Arya's small form dashing through the crowds after Jon. Sansa ran for it. Three wrights crossed her path, but each one she cut down and pressed on. It was a mass exodus from the gates, and Drogon and Viserion were making their rounds again. "DUCK!" Jon called out, and everyone dropped as the fire came by again. Sansa covered her head. The flames and the wind following the dragons shook the ground like an earthquake. Sansa hopped up again and ran further, but she was not fast and there were so many white walkers. She fell behind, trapped in the vastness of the wrights. Her heart pounded so hard she thought it'd burst. The wrights were upon her. Drogon and Viserion were in the distance. Jon and Arya were no where to be seen.

A horn blew as Sansa tripped and fell. Decaying hands grabbed at her clothes, but the pounding on the ground was new this time. It was horses. Many, many horses.

Through empty ribcages and hollow heads Sansa saw the red and gold of a lion, and her stomach lurched. It could not be. Had the Lannisters really come to attack them? Were they so foolish to think they could win alone to the white walkers?

But they weren't killing their men. They were killing the wrights, and quite effectively too. At the head was a middle-aged man, handsome, with golden blond hair and a clumsy hand; Jaime Lannister, the cripple. Sansa's brain was rapid-firing; it was him, it had to be. He'd finally broken free from that scummy, evil sister of his! He'd actually done the right thing for the first time in what Sansa assumed was his life.

A Dothraki soldiers grabbed Sansa and hauled her to her feet, setting her upright and calling for her in a language she did not know. He was gesturing away from the fortress - she was supposed to follow him. She sprinted as fast as she ever had.

Everything was a blur. Sansa couldn't see straight, but she slashed and hacked at every corpse she saw. But it was all too weighing, it was so exhausting. Sansa stumbled every step and struggled to keep her footing. She'd get through it. She had to. She hadn't gotten all the way back to Winterfell just to die, had she?

The added help of the massive and deadly Lannister army as well as the Dothraki, the Unsullied, and Jon and Sansa's armies, the white walkers were slowly whittled away. There was a massive force heading south, out of their grasp, but Jon had set up armed bases all the way to King's Landing. Even if Cersei was an evil Queen, her people did not deserve the fate of the wrights. Nor did Sansa particularly want to fight more wrights later on.

By night, almost all the attacks wrights were dead and burning. Jon insisted on Daenerys' dragons burning the bodies even after they were stabbed with Dragonglass to prevent their reanimation. Sansa felt like collapsing hours ago. As soon as Jon dismissed the soldiers, all but a few of the generals and heads of armies, Sansa bushed right past Lannisters without a second thought and dragged herself to her rooms. Blood seemed to soak through her entire body, even if wrights didn't bleed. This was blood of the living.

  
———————————

  
Maedhros had never felt such a panic in his life.

Watching Hux hurdle towards the planet in a flaming spaceship put such a deep fear in Maedhros he could hardly stand it. It brought back the memories of his brothers dying, and he could even picture Amras there in his arms, bleeding out...

"Sir?" Mitaka's voice was small and confused. "What do we do now?"

Maedhros turned away from the large window and stared out at the crew around him. They all looked at him with the same look Maedhros recognized from his own soldiers in Himring. He almost didn't know what to say. Unlike in Himring, there were no words that came to mind. No comforts to be given, no inspiring speech. Just raw, heart-stopping panic.

"The Grand Marshal and Supreme Leader are dead." One of the men shouted, more as a statement than Maedhros wished. "The General is our Supreme Leader now! Kylo Ren's reign is over!"

The bridge roared with support, and the only one Maedhros could stand to look at was Mitaka. He was just as scared as Maedhros. And the louder the cheering got, the more the men flooded Maedhros, the more Maedhros' heartbeat sputtered. Anxiety rushed through his brain, memories poured in all at once -

I need you to feel something, feel the drive you did in Himring.

Maedhros knew what had to be done. He couldn't feel anxiety as his drive, it was too brittle. He needed something powerful. And he did. He knew what he needed to do to get back to Fin, to be able to see him and feel him again.

"Quiet!" Maedhros bellowed, straightening up around the smaller officers. They silenced almost instantly. "I am not your leader, and frankly, I believe our Supreme Leader and Grand Marshal would be furious at the immediate betrayal. Send out ships to search the surface of that planet. Scan for life! The Supreme Leader is strong, I do not believe he would be defeated so easily."

The crowd stared, unbelieving.

"I said go!" Maedhros shouted, hand on his sword. His courage had pushed its way through when he thought about seeing Fingon. The officers and soldiers scattered, almost panicked to get to work. Mitaka was still staring at Maedhros, but at least now he stood with his hands clasped behind his back and at attention. Maedhros looked him over with confusion.

"Why did you refuse the Supreme Leader's position?" Mitaka asked, equally as confused. "You could have had the entire First Order in the palm of your hand."

"I don't want that power." He shook his head. Mitaka almost sounded like one of his brothers after he'd given the crown to his uncle. "It is not mind to take. Besides, the Grand Marshal is my friend - why would I not search for him?"

"A friend?" Mitaka frowned. "Sir, the Grand Marshal does not have friends."

Maedhros laughed at that. Interesting.

The ship was constantly on the move from within, but now it was near chaos. A little chaos Maedhros enjoyed. Controlled chaos. And this he could watch from afar, keeping an eye out for danger while being entertained. It reminded him of Himring, almost everything did. All but the company.

For a moment, he truly wished to see his family again. To spend time with his remaining son, to see his mother after so long and hug his brothers again. He wanted to see the Ambarussa whole again, to see Tyelko ride and Curvo be inspired to forge again. To see Moryo debate. Then he remembered Káno, and his heart fell again.

Káno wandered forever because of what he'd done. Because he'd manipulated him, because he could let go of those damned Jewels. Now Maedhros was stuck living a reality he didn't recognize, forever alone.

"Sir!" Mitaka called behind him. "We've picked up signals of an approaching mothership!"

Maedhros looked down at the planet below. He didn't know if he could handle this. They'd have to retreat. They stood no chance against another Rebel ship. But Hux was still down below, dammit, and he couldn't let him die.

"Any word on the Grand Marshal?" He turned and glanced pointedly at whatever Mitaka was looking at.

"None as of right now, sir, but we have picked up on a heat signal in an old Rebel base."

Maedhros looked back again at the planet. "Open fire on any Rebels. We take no prisoners. Find our leaders, bring them back, and leave. If we can do that all before the more Rebels show up, then this mission will be a success."

Mitaka nodded and tapped something in hastily. Maedhros left himself to silence, spending his time quieting his mind. There was no use fretting now, he needed to focus on getting Hux. Then he could worry all he wanted.

"Send for a craft to bring me down." Maedhros spun on his heel. "Walk with me. Show me the way to the ships."

  
——————————

  
Hux didn't like the looks of this.

They'd crash-landed into a bundle of tropical trees, which fortunately broke their fall but unfortunately alerted the Rebel scum of their location in a puff of smoke.

Kylo had somehow managed to get up a protective Force-shield before they crashed, but only managed to save himself and Hux. The rest of the men were dead or too wounded to save. Kylo must have hit his head in the fall as well, because he couldn't focus his eyes on anything and complained about bright lights. His paid no mind to him. All his training seemed to come back at once. He grabbed the first aid kit, parcels of food, canteens, and oxygen masks in case this planet was poisonous. His holopad had broken in the fall, which was severely annoying but not critical. Hux found a sniper on the craft. If they could infiltrate the Rebel base and get to their communications, they could speak with Maedhros to get them back up. No doubt Maedhros had already sent rescue crews out, too.

"Get up, Ren." Hux flung the canvas bag over his shoulder and adjusted his grip on the sniper. "We need to get to the base, and I can't carry you like a newborn. Get up."

Kylo whined and opened his eyes. "You're sure there are no other ways? You can't go on ahead?"

"No." Hux raised his eyebrows and leaned on one foot. "I only have one arm to be used, Supreme Leader. I cannot pull you to stand. Now get up or I'm leaving you to die in this hunk of metal."

Kylo groaned and crawled to his feet. He really did look dizzy, and blood seeped steadily from a wound on his temple. Hux would patch it later. It was a little fun to watch him... struggle.

The planet was not poisonous at all, but Hux suspected the air may still hold some mind-effecting gases, so he wore his mask and forced Kylo to wear his. The ground and trees were lined with colorful, mushroom-like plants. Hux had heard on more than one occasion that they were poisonous if ingested, and sometimes if breathed in.

The planet was somewhat beautiful. Hux had never been a nature man, and he didn't intend to stick around this planet, but he could at least appreciate some of its beauty. Maybe his other redhead friends would have appreciated it more than him.

"When can we get back to the ship?" Kylo complained behind him. Hux realized then that Kylo had been complaining constantly, but Hux has just been ignoring him.

"Soon." Hux breathed, a low hiss. "We need to get into whatever remains of this Rebel base and contact The Finalizer. Shouldn't be hard- wait." He stuck out his one good arm to halt Kylo, who nearly walked into him. "Get down. Someone's coming."

Hux immediately got to work crouching on a small hill and setting up his rifle, positioning it correctly and peering through the sights to follow the Rebels walking past. Fortunately, Kylo sat beside him against a tree. He closed his eyes momentarily while Hux checked his targets again. Three rebels, very beat-up but looking determined. They stood watch outside the nearly-demolished base. Hux smiled. Perfect targets.

The first shot was perfectly clean. Straight through the forehead, quick, smooth. The second was a bit less so. Headshot still, obviously, but the target had turned to see what was happening. The third had at that time figured out what was happening and raised his blaster, but Hux was quicker and killed him too. A third headshot.

"Done." Hux stood and took his rifle with him. Kylo groaned as an answer and got to his feet, hauling himself after the Grand Marshal. He looked delirious. Hux smirked a bit.

"You know," Kylo rasped, "I've always wanted to see you in white."

Hux paused in his step for half a second. That caught him off guard. "And what do you mean by that, Supreme Leader?"

"I know you'd look good in it, but this is even better than I thought." Kylo continued still, ignoring his question. "Grand Marshal. Even the name suits you."

Hux puffed up a bit. "I appreciate it, Sir."

There was a pause then, but Hux felt a reassurance that he would get back to the ship fine. He was protected, and he knew what he was doing. He hoped he'd at least be able to take out a few more Rebel scum before going. Maybe they'd have a chance to blow this planet to pieces.

Inside the base was no more than five or so Rebels. There was one room left, the control room. Hux made sure Kylo had stayed back before walking down the hall with his rifle at his shoulder. He could rapid-fire - he'd had it as part of his sniper course in Artanis. It wouldn't be a challenge at all. He pressed himself against the wall and peeked around the corner. There were seven or so people in room, but as he saw who they were his blood curdled.

Four of the seven were some of his own troopers, only having shed their helmets, but were clearly either defectors or double agents by their small talk with the enemy. Hux's face flushed red and angry when he saw and heard the treason for himself; they were the reason the Rebel scum were able to call for reinforcements. Not to mention the two specific Rebels Hux was able to spot - Rey and the defected trooper, Finn. How had they gotten there?

"I'm glad I defected." One of the troopers said. "Fuck 'em all. The Grand Marshal especially, and that maniac of a Supreme Leader."

"They're monsters." Rey muttered.

Hux wanted so badly to jump around the corner, to shoot all of them dead, to end this stupid rebellion, but something stopped him. A morbid curiosity maybe. Or perhaps fear.

"Sure Kylo is monstrous, and childish, but Hux is just some military dog. He thinks he owns everything." The second trooper shook her head. "It pisses me off. If he were here I'd punch him in that smug face of his."

Hux fell against the wall. Kylo had sat and had his head in his hands, completely still. His head still bled.

"How did we get stuck here again?" The defected trooper, Finn, muttered. Hux peered around the corner again, tearing his thoughts away before they could manifest into something entirely unhelpful.

"The mission to find more spying bases." Rey responded, her arms crossed and scanning the room. Hux fell back against the wall. "Is someone here? Have the guards found someone?"

Footsteps parted towards Hux, and he panicked. Kylo was staring up at Hux expectantly, as if Hux could do anything about the approaching enemy. But the footsteps were approaching closer, and hastily Hux stepped in front of Kylo and raised his gun. There were footsteps on the other side of Hux. From outside. Was it more Rebels? Had they truly been caught?

Rey turned the corner just as the other pair of pounding steps slid inside the base behind Hux. "Shit-!" Rey slid back to hide, seeing his gun and whoever was behind him. The troopers in the control room were moving about, and soon they were filing out in a line, all holding guns pointed at Hux and Kylo.

"Who the hell are you?" Finn asked pointedly at whoever was behind Hux. Two more pairs of footsteps joined the behind-crew, but Hux didn't lower his gun from the Rebels.

The voice that rasped in Hux's ear stopped his heart. "A friend. Who are you?"

Hux whipped around. "Maedh-"

"Friend?" Finn growled. "Friend of the First Order?"

Maedhros glanced at Hux and walked past him, towards the Rebels. He didn't have a gun, but five were now trained on him. The troopers looked intimidated by his height. "You're the Rebels."

"Obviously." Rey raised her eyebrows and unsheathed her saber. "Did you come here to kill us, or to chat?"

"I suppose the first." And he unsheathed his own sword, massive and thick and gleaming even in the low light. "Though now I am not too sure."

They took that as the first option. Hux barely had time to shout for Maedhros to get cover before a trooper took the first shot. Hux ducked and stood over Kylo, who'd near passed out in pain. Hux guessed he probably should have wrapped his head by then.

When he had the courage to open his eyes again, Maedhros still stood in front of the Rebels, unscathed. Well, his armor was dented in severely, but he'd been holding the shield on his right hand over his face and head, and hadn't gotten a scratch there.

"Okay, uh." Finn looked to Rey, who looked a bit stunned. She walked forward with her saber and swung.

Maedhros dodged the first, and Hux's heart leapt to his throat. But Rey's saber didn't come close to Maedhros, and instead cut right through part of a beam beside them. Maedhros frowned and scanned her, giving a look that reminded Hux very much of his father.

Rey swung again, but this time Maedhros saw the power of the saber and the deadly effect it could have. He dodged again and sliced his sword up, nicking Rey in the side. She fell back, Finn catching her, while Maedhros swung and just barely caught her arm. Finn pushed her to stand and trained his gun on Maedhros, in case Rey couldn’t handle him.

“We need to get out of here,” One of the troopers were saying. Hux took that offer and nudged Kylo to stand, handing him off to the two troopers that’d followed Maedhros in. Hux stuck around to make sure Maedhros wasn’t killed again, but the troopers still called him and insisted he follow. More Rebels were coming upon them.

“Agh-!” Maedhros stumbled back as Rey’s saber knocked the shield off his arm and caught a bit of skin. Rey startled a bit to see a hand already missing, even glancing at the floor for a second to see if she’d just done that or if he’d already been short a hand. Maedhros stared at the cauterized wound and back up at Rey, now looking a bit nervous. For a moment, it looked as if Maedhros would drive her right through with his sword, but in a sudden change in tone he stepped back and sheathed his sword.

“You’re a good fighter.” Maedhros said, voice quiet but still commanding. “But I didn’t come here to fight you. I came for them. If you don’t mind, we’ll be going now.”

The door shut behind them before they could even turn. Kylo had woken somewhat, and had his hand raised. “We came... to kill them...” He croaked. Still he was held up by the troopers, but still he looked powerful. His too-dark eyes were focused on Rey, and they were filled with rage. “Kill them!”

Maedhros looked again at Rey, but there was a strange expression on his face. Hux couldn’t read him. “I plan to bomb the hell out of this base as soon as I get back to the ship. You have until then to escape.” Hux stood back as Maedhros passed, his footsteps heavy and his back arched painfully. “I would love to spar again sometime. You’re a worthy opponent.”

Maedhros touched and gripped Kylo’s raised hand as he walked past, squeezing until the door opened. Hux barely caught his words as he leaned over. “The fight is lost. Come on.”

Hux took one last look at the Rebels before going after Maedhros. They looked confused and outright angry. Finn looked as if he wanted to run after them, but Rey had his wrist in her hand. Then Hux ran after his team, shutting the doors behind him.


	7. new allies, new plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oof it has been a Minute since I’ve done something with this whoops
> 
> Anyhow, I’ve finished Finals and I’m already well into summer, so I saw no reason to keep putting off writing this. Here we go -
> 
> Sansa makes a new friend, Maedhros loses his temper and reunites with (a mystery person), Ginny is a pure bean with pure intentions, Hux is a tragic garbage man (what’s new), also... is Fingon, like, okay? Additionally, elves are goddamn cryptic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so damn long lmao

Sansa had been expecting rest in her dreams, a break from the fighting. But as soon as she'd found a place to lock herself up for a short night's sleep, after the wrights had been demolished by the Lannister troops, she found no rest at all. She entered the dream anticipating seeing her friends, but first there was an unfamiliar voice and then an unfamiliar person.

"Hello." He said. Sansa stepped forward and saw. He wasn't a redhead at all. His hair was black and woven with gold, and his face was bright with excitement. "You must be the one missing from before. Sansa."

She nodded and walked forward some more, taking a seat across from him warily. "Who are you?"

The man looked down at his lap, saddened, then back up. "A good friend of Maedhros'." His smile was melancholy, but anticipatory excitement seeped into his eyes as he glanced at the stone door behind Sansa. "Will the rest be coming?"

"Uh- I mean, yes." Sansa cocked her head to the side, trying to figure out why she'd been joined by this particular person. "What's your name? And why are you here?"

"The name's Findekáno. Fingon." He was more jittery now, fiddling with the ends of his braids. Sansa had trouble looking directly at him and his bare chest, so she stared down at her hands. "You can call me Fin. And I uh... I came to- to bring Maitimo back. To life."

Ah. Sansa flicked her eyes up at him and found his emotions shifting yet again, now just a bit nervous. But Sansa didn't say anything. She let Fingon wallow for a moment, gathering up and organizing her own emotions. It was good to have a minute to calm down after the horrors of battle.

"Ser Fingon?" Sansa folded her hands together, finally meeting his eyes. "Have you ever been in battle?"

The smile of a reminiscing old man graced his lips, curling into something sorrowful. "Half my life was filled with battles. Why is it you ask?"

"I've just finished the first battle of a war." Sansa muttered. "It was nothing like I've ever seen. And I've seen battles and blood before, that's no big deal... But this was- it was just-"

"Real." Fingon supplied. Sansa nodded. "Yes. Being in the midst of blood and death... it smells, doesn't it?"

Sansa managed a disturbed laugh. "It does. It really does."

A silence fell. The two of them were content to just sit and wait for a long while, and it was all good and fine except that Fingon's twitching and fidgeting only got worse. Sansa tried ignoring it, she really did, but it was so obvious and Fingon was clearly very nervous about something.

"Why are you doing that?" She spoke, cutting through the quiet air. Fingon was tightening and scrunching up the hair ties at the end of his braids. "You're nervous. Why?"

Fingon dropped his hands, now hyper-aware of the fidgeting. "It's this room. There are some memories here that I wish to forget."

Sansa peered up at the ceiling, the walls, and all around at their surroundings. She couldn't find anything particularly wrong with the place, but she believed Fingon and let him be sad. Apparently Fingon didn't want to be silent, though.

"Did he tell you what this room was?" Fingon asked, still not looking at Sansa.

"He said it was his room."

"Mm." He stood and walked around the table to stand in front of the fire in the fireplace. "This place, it just... there are so many memories here. I never thought I'd see this room again, but now being here, its just..."

"Bringing up bad memories." Sansa nodded. Fingon glanced back in surprise. "That happened to me, too, when I returned home. It'd been years and it wasn't the place I remembered in memory. I understand that."

Fingon's head went back to the fire, intent on looking at it. "I never liked this room. It was always too cold and too drafty and I saw too much pain enter this room. I'm only here to see Maitimo."

"You must be very good friends, then." Sansa huffed, a tired chuckle, and Fingon stiffened somewhat. Interesting. "Why do you always call him that? Maitimo."

"Because it's his name." Fingon finally turned away from the fire and sat at the table, picking up a roll of buttered bread and eating a piece. "I suppose he must not have explained it then. We - elves, that is - tend to have a few names. A father-name, Maedhros' is Nelyafinwë, and a mother-name, which is Maitimo. Nelyafinwë means the first-born of the House of Finwë, and Maitimo means..." Fingon trailed off, thinking. "It essentially means well-formed. Attractive. His mother was a sculptor, she thought it fitting."

"So-" Sansa laughed momentarily about the last part, picturing some woman sculpting a baby Maedhros. "What's the meaning of Maedhros? And what's its point?"

Fingon scrunched up his brow at this, looking a bit troubled as he pulled the information from his brain. "We - the elves - gained third names when we went to Arda. The next world. The peoples that lived there had a different language, so Maedhros is what they'd come up with for Maitimo. Fingon is what they called me. Findekáno was my birth-name, but they ultimately banned the language it came from so Fingon I became."

Sansa thought it over. "Sounds confusing. My name's Sansa of House Stark and it always has been. I suppose there are some in my world that have very long names." The Dragon-Queen came to mind, and Sansa scowled. Her introduction may as well be a coronation speech.

"Mm." Fingon nodded again, looking a little more amused and a little less troubled. "We have titles, too, if you'd even like to get into that."

"We have titles, too. There is no need." Sansa picked the dirt out of her fingernails and didn't feel the need to look back up at Fingon and be polite. She was comfortable enough in his presence, there was something about him that made everything a bit more trustworthy. "Mine is Lady of Winterfell. Do you have one?"

"I do. I have a few. Maitimo named me the Valiant."

"Whatever for?" Sansa glanced up now, amused. "What had you done to deserve such a powerful title?"

Fingon didn't answer for a moment. When Sansa glanced up, his face was contorted into confusion and anger. She opened her mouth to apologize and say he didn't need to answer, but he cut her off. "I saved Maitimo. He was displayed on the cliff face of the enemy's fortress, and I cut him down."

"That's right." Sansa remembered what Maedhros had told them. "You're the cousin that cut off his hand, aren't you?"

Fingon nodded but looked very uncomfortable.

"Any other titles?" Sansa stuck in hurriedly, not wanting to make him more uncomfortable. "You said you had a few."

Fingon brightened somewhat. "Ah, yes. I was Prince or the Noldor and later the High King."

"High King?" Sansa raised her eyebrows and gaped. "I had no idea. Am I supposed to bow or- oh, my mother would have a fit if she'd known I disrespected someone like you. I apologize if I had, I thought at this point I would recognize a King."

"I am no King, now, Sansa. There is no need to fret." Fingon laughed, a bit of a tired sound but amused nonetheless. "I died. The titles I may have held mean nothing now, I've died and was reborn."

Sansa nodded. She was grateful the royals of Maedhros' world weren't as poisonous and ill-willed as those in Sansa's. Or maybe that was just Fingon. "Does Maedhros have any titles?"

Fingon nodded. "He does- did. He did. He was born Prince of the Noldor, first-born and heir to the throne. Then he was High King after his father died, then later Lord of Himring and Commander of the Fëanorian troops. He was called the Tall and Kinslayer, though I'm afraid neither of those were very kind names."

Sansa considered that. Another High King? How could she have missed that twice? She'd known more than one King in her time. "Why isn't the Tall a kind name?"

Fingon didn't seem to like that question. His face twisted back to confusion, but this time he couldn't seem to come back from the confusion. "I don't remember. I'm sorry." And Sansa went to ask why, or say she wasn't worried, but he stood hastily and turned away. "Where are the others? They should be here by-"

The door swung open, and yelling started instantly.

  
——————————

  
Maedhros was furious. By the time he'd gotten back to _The Finalizer_ and finally escaped from the incoming Rebels, Hux and Kylo were brought away to be medically checked and Maedhros was left frustrated and angry at himself.

How could he have thought that he could objectively take a side in someone else's war? Just because he took a strong stance on his own war when it'd happened didn't mean every other war was like that.

Those Rebels were _people_ , and they were scared. It had reminded Maedhros too much of the Kinslayings, of seeing peoples that looked just like him and killing them anyway. It was foolish to think this world had creatures so easy to kill as Orcs, but still it stung. Maedhros was still furious at himself for believing it would be so easy, that he could sit up in the spacecraft and strike a faceless enemy from above. There was no connection there, and seeing the faces of those he was supposed to kill only infuriated him further. Not to mention how angry he was at Hux for not telling him more about the Rebels, and how ashamed he was at using "seeing Fin again" as a reason to kill.

This wasn't how it was supposed to go. Maedhros was supposed to be a leader for a day, see how it felt and remember how good he was at it. But this other world was too different, and the lack of familiarity ended up driving him further away. Now he just wanted to see Fin.

He wasn't the first to arrive in the room, that much he knew. But given that he arrived at the same time as Hux, he couldn't hold in his thoughts and he completely forgot about the others in the room.

"Was I supposed to kill those people?" Maedhros grabbed Hux's shoulder as he looked around the room, lurching him back. "Did you actually expect me to kill them?"

"They would have killed you if they were given the chance." Hux grumbled facing him but shrugging his hand off his shoulder.

"They _were_ given the chance!" Maedhros argued. "Those were people, not the monsters you made them out to be!"

"You don't know what you're talking about." Hux scowled. "You don't know my world. Those people shot me and fucked up this arm, those people destroyed Starkiller base, the most powerful weapon we'd ever created. They ruined our campaign!"

"And what did Starkiller base do?" Maedhros prodded, scowling too. Hux's jaw clenched.

"It harnessed the power of stars and destroyed planets."

"Ha!" Maedhros turned and paced. "Are you fucking kidding me? You want me to _defend_ you? You're the evil one here, you're the Enemy I would have fought!"

"You're being manipulated by their faux kindness! You think they're here to save people."

"They are!" Maedhros roared, hand reflexively on his sword. "You can't even look at this from the other perspective, can you? You can't even see that what you're doing is wrong!"

"You need to calm down, Maedhros." Hux raised his eyebrows, almost looking bored. Maedhros wanted to wipe that stupid expression right off his face. "You need to calm down and think about this rationally."

Maedhros grabbed Hux's collar. "You're the Enemy, Hux, whether you like it or not. And you're going to drive me over the fucking edge with your righteousness."

"Go right ahead!" Hux shouted back, leaning into his grip. "Beat me, punch me, stab me! It won't make you any better of a person, but maybe you'll feel a little better if you finally beat the Enemy like you never had before!"

Maedhros was fully ready to drive Hux through with his sword, even unsheathing it and standing back, but the noises of the room around him seeped back in and a hand grabbed his wrist. He stumbled back in fright and the sword clattered to the floor.

"Stop, Maitimo!" Findekáno took his hand and held it in both of his, his face worried. Suddenly he was all Maedhros could see, and he completely forgot about Hux. "I need you to stop. Look at me. It's alright, okay? I have you now, you're safe."

"I'm sorry." He sputtered, instantly regretting whatever it was he'd done. "I'm sorry. I missed you."

"I know." Findekáno smiled and stepped back. "Sit. We have to talk."

It was all apparent that Maedhros had missed something, but he sat anyway. Across from him sat Sansa, looking a bit ruffled and annoyed, and to his right was Hux, even more annoyed but mostly angry. Findekáno didn't let go of Maedhros' hand and sat forward in his chair, looking as if he meant to say something meaningful.

"Should we wait for Ginny?" Sansa asked. "She usually isn't so late."

"I suppose." Findekáno took a small pastry and ate, pausing while they all waited. Maedhros was just having the thought that he hoped everything was alright with Ginny when the door opened behind them.

"Ginny!" Sansa exclaimed, looking very happy to see her. Probably annoyed with all the broody men. "Maedhros, do you have another seat? We have five now."

"Oh, I'll stand." Findekáno stood and gestured to the chair for Ginny. She smiled gratefully and sat. "I'm young and spry. Anyhow, we were just about to discuss how everyone's day had gone. Who wants to go first?"

"I'd love to." Ginny was smiling brightly, clearly having had a good day. She took a small cookie and took a bite, pausing to gather their thoughts. "Well... my day was alright, pretty normal. I went to dinner with my husband. And- I'm pregnant."

Sansa reacted first, of course. "Congratulations!"

"Thank you." Her smile was infectious and overjoyed, and made Maedhros momentarily forget about all his troubles. How nice it was to hear something good, and about a child no less. Maedhros loved children. "We're very excited. Anyone else want to share? I'm done, that was my big day."

The mood dropped somewhat. Clearly no one else had had such a momentous day, but Findekáno, seeing the pause, lurched forward and chose. "Sansa, how about you?"

"Oh." She looked down and fiddled with her hands. "I'm afraid my day was nothing like yours, Ginny. The dead finally attacked, we just ha the first battle of the war. There was some good news, I suppose, since the Lannister army showed up to fight with us. They're our enemies," She explained. "In fact, they killed three or four of my family members. Oh- five. But at least they're finally doing something good, that's a relief."

"You aren't angry they killed your family?" Hux said, lowly. Somehow, everything that came out of his mouth sounded like a hiss. "Why would they fight for you, anyway?"

"It's much more complicated than 'they killed my family'. I killed the man truly responsible for their deaths. Well, my sister did." Sansa took up a lemon cake and ate it. "This War is more important than family feuds, I must admit, and the Lannisters finally came to their senses."

"Anyway," Findekáno cut off before Hux could argue again. "Someone else. Hux, you go."

Hux clearly didn't want to, but Maedhros' glaring made him. "Um- I'd rather not. We can skip me."

"Don't be a bad sport, Hux." Ginny frowned. "We're all sharing, it's what we always do. Sansa just told us she'd been in war, what can't you tell us?"

He obviously thought it was worse than whatever Sansa'd said, so Maedhros crosses his arms and started for him. "He's just angry because he was humiliated three times. Once when the Supreme Leader insulted him about his arm, and I'm guessing the other two were when you crash landed on that planet and when I had to rescue you."

There was a respectful piece of silence of Hux, who scoffed and sat back. "That about does it. I was useless. If the Supreme Leader hadn't gotten a head injury, I'm positive he would have demoted me on the spot. Maedhros was exactly the help we needed, but none of that matters now that he hates me and probably will never come back to my world."

"Oh, don't play the victim here," Maedhros groaned, speaking for the first time in a while. "You and your organization is corrupt. You're just angry because I called you out for it."

"I _was_ the victim here!" Hux argued. "The First Order is falling apart under the Rebel scum, and you aren't even willing to help me! I'm doing you a favor by trying to speed up your weird healing process by letting you come to my world!"

"Doing me a _favor_?" Maedhros leaned forward and narrowed his eyes. "You're so damn entitled. I was doing you a favor by being there and formulating what was probably your first win in weeks. I'm not willing to help you now because I see how brainwashed and horrible you are. I want nothing to do with you and your 'First Order'."

Hux sputtered for a second, struggling for words. The other three around them were silent in surprise from Maedhros' well-calculated attack in words. "You- you- you have no right to say that!" Hux finally managed, the words slick from his tongue like oil. "I have no choice here! This has been my life's training, I'm the youngest Grand Marshal in the history of the First Order and the Empire, and I didn't get here purely by brainwashing! I'm in too deep now to even think about switching sides or defecting, and I've long past the point of having that chance!"

"No you're not." Maedhros shook his head, staring with the same, angry expression. "Defect. You could easily go on a patrol, go to a Rebel base, and surrender yourself. What's stopping you? Fear? There's nothing for you in the First Order, you have not a single reason to stay. Your Leader abuses you, your organization is collapsing, and the Rebels probably have a much better cause. Do it. Defect."

Everyone seemed to agree, nodding, but Hux said nothing and scoffed, turning down to stare at his lap. He didn't have anything to fight back with. Maedhros, on the other hand, was quite pleased with himself. He glanced up at Findekano to see his reaction, but at that exact moment the stone door flew open.

  
\-------------------------------

  
Ginny was seriously considering never sleeping again if this is what she'd have to deal with every night.

As soon as that stone door flew open, she instinctively leaned away from the table and crossed her arms over her torso. Surely there couldn't be more of Maedhros' relatives breaking into their dreamscape. Surely.

She was wrong. In the doorway stood Mandos, ominous hood drawn forward and bandaged eyes facing up, and under his hand was the shoulder of an entirely unfamiliar man with dark hair almost to his hips. He was decorated in white gems and wore a high-collared purple tunic with wide sleeves. His eyes were dark but wise, and he stared at Maedhros with such need that Ginny wondered how he hadn't catapulted himself at Maedhros already.

"Is my security very bad, or are you Noldor exceptional at breaking into places you aren't meant to go?" Mandos barked, shoving the dark-haired man forward and glaring at Fingon.

"No." Maedhros stood, grasping Fingon's shoulder and gaping. "It can't be. Elrond?"

The dark-haired man teared up and took a step towards Maedhros. "Father."

There was a standoff in the room. Ginny, Hux, and Sansa watched it unfold like a movie, the truth of the situation dawning on them. Maedhros' face changed from shock to anger to confusion to joy all in a few seconds, but as soon as he reached an overjoyed demeanor he brought Elrond into a massive, painful-looking hug. Ginny felt as though she were intruding on a family reunion, which she was, but she couldn't look away. Knowing she was going to have a child now and seeing how warm this intimidating giant was to his son melted all of the remaining reluctance to help him. It'd clearly been years since they saw each other, possibly centuries, and that in itself was heartwarming.

"I can't believe this." Maedhros pulled away from the hug, teary-eyed, and brushed a hand over his son's cheek. "When I left you were barely an adult. Now..." A tear slipped down his cheek and he wiped it away with his right nub. "Now you're an old man just like me."

"There's so much I need to tell you," Elrond smiled contagiously and held his hands over Maedhros' upper arms. "I have a family now, you're a grandfather! I finally got a dog, too, and- and- oh, Maedhros, we all miss you so much. I'd sock you in the face right here if I wasn't so happy to see you. What's happened with your healing? Why do you still use this rickety old body?"

"My mistake." Mandos grumbled behind them. "I revoke your punishment." And with a wave of his hand, Maedhros' crooked and greying form gave way to the body Ginny remembered before; healthy, muscular, tall, and young. No more scars, no more grey hair. Only his eyes shone silver.

"Ah," Elrond gaped and touched Maedhros' now long and wildly curly hair. "I've never seen you like this. How does it feel to be young again?"

"Wonderful. How does it feel to be old?"

"Hey." Elrond tugged on his hair but smiled nonetheless. Finally, he glanced behind his father and to the other three redheads in the room. "A pleasure, dream-friends. If you haven't deduced it already, I'm Maedhros' son. Well, adopted son." He lowered his voice, "He decided to call me his own after kidnapping my brother and I."

"That is not true!" Maedhros sarcastically defended as the three of them blanched. "My brother decided to adopt them, I wanted to keep them as ransom."

Elrond let out a bellowing laugh. "Yeah, but then Elros tried stabbing you and you ended up getting so frustrated with his 'technique' that you made us stay up all night and learn the correct ways to kill someone. You said you accepted us an hour into the lesson, just after showing us where the jugular is."

Mandos stepped forward and broke up Maedhros and Elrond. "None of this is important! Do none of you care that there is actual business being done here?"

"I'd like to hear the end of this story, actually." Hux was as close as he could come to a smile. "I'm intrigued."

"I don't care." Mandos countered. "This is getting ridiculous. Everyone is going back to their worlds, and Maedhros is coming with us." Mandos grasped Maedhros' muscular arm with his corpse-like hand, but a sudden fear came over Maedhros' face. He didn't want to leave.

"Wait!" Ginny stepped forward, that compelling need to help getting her again. "I can take him. Please. If he isn't healed, didn't you say he'd be in more pain?"

Mandos stared through those bandages and let out a small breath. "Child, the Valarian council and I have decided to cut off communications with your worlds. This healing process is not worth the trouble that comes with it - and besides, we do not want Maedhros now worrying about your troubles, too. The decision is final."

"It can't be. Hux hissed. "We've had no say in this, and we're involved. I'd like to speak to this Valarian council."

Elrond scoffed. "No you don't."

Mandos ignored the comment and rolled on. "Humans are not allowed in Valinor. Even if we allowed you to speak in front of the council, you would never get past our protective barriers."

"Wait, what?" Elrond sputtered. "Not allowed in Valinor? I'm half human, you had allowed three hobbits and recently a dwarf into our community. What's this nonsense about not being allowed in past our barriers? I didn't come here to listen to your excuses, anyhow. Let these people help, they have thus far."

Ginny suddenly liked Elrond a whole lot more. Mandos paused, thinking silently, and stood straight. "I will speak to the council, but Peredhel - You must return to Valinor and ensure more uproars from those of the House of Finwë do not happen. Either this or we forget it altogether and you all go to your respects worlds, never to return."

"Deal!" Elrond jumped for the door. Maedhros grabbed his hand and pulled him into a quick hug. "Sorry. I'll see you soon," He promised, gripping Maedhros so tightly it looked like it hurt. "I know you're still in there. Find yourself quick, I miss you."

"Enough, enough." Mandos grabbed the back of Elrond's tunic and tugged him towards the door, looking very fed up. Ginny guessed it was that Valarian council. "Get on your way. My sister will show you out of the Halls."

And they were gone. Ginny didn't wait to walk to the door after them, just as it shut. She wanted to get home, regardless of if it was time to wake up. She felt more of a restlessness now that she knew the stakes of their situation.

"Well come on." She grasped the stone, ready to push it, but noticed no one was following her. "Are you coming?"

The three of them glanced between each other, considering. Only Maedhros looked like he'd be willing to go, Sansa and Hux both averting their gazes and seeming reluctant. "I can't go," Sansa said, her voice careful and precise. "There are people counting on me."

"You're taking a break," Ginny said, arguing back. She _really_ wanted everyone to come with her. "You can't go at 100% all the time. Besides, isn't the best time to take a break when you're most busy?"

"I haven't taken a break in thirty-four years, and I don't intend to begin now." Hux crossed his right arm over the left, still in a sling. "Breaks are for the weak. I have responsibilities that demand my attention. The galaxy will fall to injustice if I let those Rebels have their way."

"Oh, do shut up." Sansa snapped. Hux stiffened. "You act as if you're some sort of God. The Rebels aren't going anywhere in one day, and I suppose neither are the wrights. I'll come."

Sansa joined Ginny at the door. Maedhros took Fingon's hand and stood beside the two of them, all four now staring at Hux.

"Do you really want to go back to getting tossed around?" Ginny raised her eyebrows. "Really? One single day off won't do anything, trust me. Come on."

Peer pressure might just be a little more effective than they say. Hux took a deep sigh and slumped a bit. "Fine then. A short break."

He looked pained to say it and join them, but Ginny spotted Sansa's grabbing Hux's arm as he approached them. Ginny smirked and opened the door, her thoughts on hopes of healing and the warmth of her home on the other side. The darkness enveloped them, and the room fell to a mere dream behind them.

  
——————————

  
Hux woke in a completely unfamiliar environment.

It threw him off for a good while; the wallpapered walls, the paneled windows streaming with sunlight, the wood floor. He was used to steel paneling, greyish lights, and cold floors that clicked under heel. But soon he could look around without being shocked, memories of his childhood home on Artanis flooding back. Most of them weren't very good memories, but this style of living was then somewhat familiar. Though this small cottage-house was much less decorated and much more drab than the family estate he'd grown up in.

He woke on the floor of what had to be a living room, Sansa on the couch above him and Fingon and Maedhros together on the other side of the coffee table. He stood with an ache in his arm, peering around the room, getting used to the feel of it. A picture frame hung crooked on the wall. He walked over and straightened it. That led to a spree of fixing things up, of organizing and ensuring the neatness of the home. He couldn't tolerate messes or disorganization.

"Uh- Hello?" A voice called behind him, as he'd just set aside the cleaned dishes. It was a man about his age, dressed in an oversized cardigan and sweatpants, his hair a wreck and too-round glasses framing his striking eyes. "And who are you?"

Hux offered his hand stiffly, nodding curtly to the man and shaking his hand. "Grand Marshal Hux. I apologize if I've woken you, I..." He stared around the house and debated whether or not to be direct. "I saw messes and decided to tidy it."

The man stepped back and crossed his arms over his cardigan. "Hm. Ginny?"

"Yes, Harry?" Ginny's heavy voice called from the back, down the hall.

"Why are there now four people in our living room? And why has one of them just cleaned our entire house?"

There was a pause in the air, and then the door at the end of the hall opened and out walked Ginny, obviously having just dressed, wearing jeans and a sweater. Her red hair was pulled back into a bun, but strands of hair floated around her freckled face. "Hux, why've you cleaned the house?"

"I..." He searched for words. "I saw messes. I don't-"

"You don't like messes, I could've guessed that." Ginny rolled her eyes and looked to the other unconscious dream-mates in the living room. "And you haven't even woken the rest up? What're your priorities? Don't answer that," She shook her head when he opened his mouth. "Get them up. I'm going to start breakfast."

Harry, peeling his eyes away from the sleeping guests, goes after Ginny. "I'll make sure she doesn't burn down the house."

Hux nodded even as they were gone, and turned back to the others. He'd always been the one to wake the recruits back at the Academy, but now the yelling and ordering felt out of place. He settled for a firm shake of their shoulder and a mildly loud call.

"Sansa." He said, nudging her further when she didn't wake immediately. Nevertheless those dark eyes opened, skimming over Hux and falling back down. "Sansa, get up. Ginny is cooking breakfast."

With that, she begrudgingly sat up, rubbed her eyes, and stretched. Hux walked to Fingon and Maedhros and, since they laid on the ground, nudged Maedhros' ankle with the toe of his boot. Maedhros groaned and gripped tighter to Fingon shirt, and Hux rolled his eyes. He nudged again, but Maedhros didn't budge.

"Maedhros." He called, crossing his right arm on his left and wondering how he'd gotten this job. "Maedhros!"

Maedhros blinked his eyes open, seeing Fingon first and smiling. Then he saw where the voice came from and scowled. Hux frowned at that, but ignored the rudeness and stepped back.

"Get up. Ginny is cooking breakfast."

That seemed to motivate him. He leaned towards Fingon and whispered something in a language Hux didn't know, but Hux turned away and walked into the kitchen before he could see anything he didn't want to.

Ginny was heating up something on the stove, while Harry and Sansa sat at the table. They both looked exhausted, but somehow they managed a light small talk. Hux took a seat next to Sansa and wished he wasn't wearing his uniform. Everyone looked much less... professional.

"So," Harry addressed Sansa and Hux when the conversation dipped. "Why is it that you're all here?"

Maedhros appeared around the wall into the kitchen, already fully awake. "For me."

"Oh!" Harry noticed Maedhros and looked like he was going to clap him on the shoulder, but then saw his height and decided against it. "You again."

Fingon walked in after Maedhros, the least awake of any of them. Maedhros let out a chuckle and nodded, taking a seat across from Sansa while Fingon sat across from Hux. "I'm back. How are you?"

"Very well, thank you." Harry smiled, seeming a bit off-put by his happy attitude. "And you?"

Maedhros glanced at Fingon, his smile not wavering and instead growing larger. "Much better."

Fingon grumbled and rubbed his eyes. "I'm really sorry, he's a morning person."

A comfortable silence fell as everyone chuckled weakly. Hux couldn't stand it. Living in such an organized environment for essentially his entire life put him at edge for any other type of situation, and this quiet leisure was putting him on edge. Sansa noticed his discomfort and gave him a look, a look of confusion. She didn't understand it, Hux doubted any of them did.

"Ginny, would you like me to set the table?" Hux asked, eager to do anything. Ginny spun her head, glancing at him once and smiling.

"Just sit, I have everything covered." She cooed, her voice outrageously calm. Hux felt like he was going to explode.

"Are you sure?" Hux pressed. But Ginny was stronger than his mere discomfort.

"Absolutely. You can just sit and relax."

Fingon was now eyeing him with amusement. "I don't think he knows how. I think he's going to pop."

The rest of them chuckled, a little more awake after the joke. The air lifted, a bit happier and more at ease. Hux barely felt it, a tiny speck of rain against a fortress. Maybe the lot of them could be light and happy, but Hux would be stubborn even in unhappiness.

"Excuse me," He shot to his feet, knocking his chair back a bit too far. No one said anything as he left, but he could feel their eyes on his back. "Need some air."

It was a partial truth. He shut the door behind him a bit too harshly, walked a few paces away, and glanced back to make sure no one was watching him. Then he dug into the inside of his greatcoat, pulling out two silver plated boxes; one as a lighter, and one a pack a cigarettes.

He rarely smoked anymore, the ventilation on _The Finalizer_ being atrocious, but he didn't think his nerves could handle it any longer. Frankly, he was a bit surprised he hadn't been smoking through the whole process. He lit one up, puffed, and stuck the lighter and pack back into his coat. If he was taking a break, then he could afford to indulge a bit.

Maybe being outside calmed him a bit more, too. The sunrise filled him with a sense of peace, of not really caring what would happen next. It seemed all too similar to the sunrise he remembered on Arkanis, overlooking the fields around their estate. The memories weren't great, but that and the clattering of dishes inside reminded him of his mother, and that at least was alright.

There was her smile, meek but caring, and her bony hands, like his, holding him against her. There weren't many memories he had of her, but the few he did were good. And feeling that nostalgia, seeing the sunrise, and hearing the chatter behind him, he knew what had to be done.

The cigarette didn't last long, and as soon as he'd gotten it down to a small nub, he stomped it under his heel and turned back inside. Everyone was sitting down, eating, so he must've taken longer than he thought.

"Come on, Hux," Sansa waved him over, acting like he'd never left. "Ginny made bacon."

Hux sat and gratefully took some of the bacon on the serving plate. There wasn't often bacon on _The Finalizer_ , and if there was, it was never there by the time Hux made it to the canteen. On top of just bacon, there were pancakes, fried eggs, and slices of toast with ramekins of jam and butter. Hux took one of everything.

"So," Harry started, through a mouthful of egg. "What's the game plan?"

The redheads looked at each other. Ginny spoke first, having an eager look shining through her smile. "I think we first have to heal Hux's arm."

Hux, now having the attention back on him, let out a long, exasperated sigh. "I thought we were here for him," He said, gesturing to Maedhros. The Tall sat hunched over, drizzling maple syrup on a pancake. He didn't realize the conversation had switched to him until Fingon nudged him.

"Ah," He saw all the sets of eyes. "No, Hux first."

"Oh, lord." Hux didn't even fight back when Ginny whipped out her wand and stood over him, reaching out and grabbing his arm. The words that left her mouth, whatever charm or spell she was using, slipped right over Hux's ears. At least the spell worked; Hux could feel the broken bones mending, the bullet holes closing up and torn structures putting themselves back together. It hurt, but the sensation it caused was stranger.

"Move your arm," Ginny stepped back, setting her wand on the table. Hux tugged his arm carefully from the sling and stretched it out from his sleeve. It was healed. Completely healed. How had that happened?

"How did you do that?" Hux narrowed his eyes and looked up at her. There was a cheeky smile on her lips.

"Magic." She twiddled her fingers. Hux rolled his eyes.

"Anyhow," Harry cut in. "We're all here for Maedhros, aren't we? What're we supposed to be doing?"

Everyone looked to Fingon. Hux was just glad the eyes were off him. Fingon didn't seem to like the gazes either, and glanced once at Maedhros for reassurance.

"Getting him used to... life." Fingon said. "After death, in our world, everyone gets a chance to heal. If they're willing. But who wouldn't be? There's never really been an elf like Maitimo, not in... in the cause of death."

Hux thought Maedhros would freak out a bit at mentioning again how he'd died, but he just swallowed thickly and looked down. That was some progress.

"And how'd you die?" Harry asked, unaware. Fingon sat up to speak for him, avert their attention to something else, but Maedhros put his hand on Fingon's shoulder to stop him. There was a lighthearted look on his face.

"To tell you wouldn't help anything, and there's a long history behind what led up to it." He said, calm. "Briefly as I can, I was involved in a few-thousand year war in which I saw my entire family die off and was at one point taken prisoner and tortured. I had only one goal in the war, but when I finally accomplished it I realized everything I'd done had been for nothing. I killed myself."

Harry froze. "Oh." He breathed. A moment passed, and he shook his head and refocused. "Well... if we're to help you, maybe we can- maybe we can talk about what went wrong. Is that something that is doable? I mean, when I- when I'd gone through hard times, it always helped me to break it down with my friends."

"Ooh," Ginny sat up. "Does this mean I can invite the rest of the Golden Trio over? They always were so good to handle venting."

"The Golden Trio?" Hux echoed, furrowing his eyebrows. Sansa seemed to be doing the same.

Harry smirked. "My friends. Back in school, it was me, Hermione, and Ron - we were called the Golden Trio since we _were_ a little bit famous."

"Okay, cool it Mr Chosen One," Ginny laughed.

"Uh-" Maedhros cut back in, smiling both humorously and nervously. "I don't know if I want to bring more people into my problems. I already feel indebted to all of you."

Harry huffed and sat back. "Alright. Whatever you want."

"I don't meant to insult you or your friends," Maedhros clarified, sitting up quickly. "But I just don't know how much experience they have with... war. Trauma. Things of that sort."

"That settles it." Harry looked to Ginny. "Send Ari." Ari was their owl. "Say it's urgent. Urgent! I'll un-friend them if they don't come immediately!"

Ginny chuckled and stood, leaving the room to call out the window for wherever Ari was fluttering about. She was a free-range owl. Meanwhile, Maedhros shifted awkwardly at the table and twiddled his fingers. Fingon slipped his hand into his when he noticed how nervous he looked.

"I hope you don't think we're being rude." Harry said, still smiling a bit. "We just want to help. We're quite excited to, actually."

“I can tell.” Maedhros breathed, sitting back against his chair. “In the meantime, I’m going to get some air.”

Fingon almost stood with him, used to trailing behind him like a loyal dog, but Maedhros set a hand on his shoulder and smiled the way Hux could only guess was a smile between two very close friends. Maedhros left out the door swiftly and the rest of them stayed seated silently, all but Ginny. She’d been watching them and writing a letter all the same. Fingon lowered his head into his hands.

When Ginny’d finally sent off the letter and walked back to the table, she saw everyone’s faces and leaned on one foot, pressing her lips together determinedly. “I’m going to talk to him.” And she made a move to go to the door.

“No.” Fingon raised his head quickly. “He needs space.”

Ginny stopped mid-way to the door. “How do you know? He looked upset-”

“I know. Just trust me.” Fingon was frowning, something that looked truly scary on him, and Ginny backed down. Hux wondered why she didn’t persist. Maedhros _did_ look very upset, and it seemed personal enough that Hux had no idea why. If he was as concerned as Ginny, he would’ve gone after him.

But Ginny just sat and waited with the rest of them.

Fingon put his head back in his hands.


	8. backpacking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damn I feel like I really come out of no where with these updates, oh well. 
> 
> Sansa finds answers, a plan is made, Ginny is basically a team mediator, Hux is a bad influence, Maedhros spooks some wizards, and Camp Help Maedhros begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about a lot of this, it begins with a lot of angst and dialogue and includes a few headcanons of mine - but it does lead to a plot point, I promise.

No one moved for a good while.

The dishes were left on the table, but everyone was done eating. Fingon sat with his head in his hands, silent. Ginny twiddled her thumbs and bounced her foot anxiously. Harry amused himself by making the sugar float. Hux fiddled with something in his pocket.

But Sansa was thinking. She found that thinking was a good past time when in a tense situation, and this was exactly that. She'd analyzed everyone at the table already - Ginny wanted to talk to Maedhros, Harry awaited his friends arrival, Hux wanted to smoke (she'd seen him earlier, and besides, he smelled like tobacco), and Fingon... Well, Fingon was as hard to read as Bran on a cloudy day. That is, she couldn't read him.

Her analysis of those in front of her led to Maedhros outside. She could see him through the window, and he was standing unmoving in direction of the rising sun. His hair blazed like fire and his eyes glowed like daggers. He looked... stunning. Otherworldly. Sansa laughed at that. He was _literally_ otherworldly.

That's when a certain thought hit her.

"How did you die, Fingon?"

The four around the table jolted at a sudden voice and looked up at her, especially Fingon. She guessed she must've hit _something_ emotional, because Fingon swallowed and blanched, suddenly nervous.

"Sansa, what're you-" Ginny began, confused.

"In battle." Fingon said. There was something dark and hidden in those now hardened brown eyes. Sansa remembered that he was a deadly warrior. _"Half my life was filled with battles."_ "I was cornered by fire-bearing demons. They crushed my body and split open my skull."

Ginny put her hand to her mouth, but Sansa just nodded, knowing now that her theory was right.

"You never healed." She stated, matter-of-fact. Fingon averted his gaze. "Why?"

He didn't answer.

"I've seen people hurt badly in battle and still recover." Sansa rolled on. "Why did you not heal when you have such an extensive amount of healing offered on your world? Did something else happen in battle?"

Finally, Fingon raised his eyes to hers again. "It's more complicated." He muttered. "Theres context that I don't think you'll understand."

Sansa raised her eyebrows. "Try me."

Fingon peered around the table, finding everyone else's gazes too, and sighed. He took a moment to take deep breaths, seeming to ready himself for remembering. "Before the battle, Maitimo came to me personally. It wasn't rare, he visited often and vice versa, but this time, he came to me telling me not to join them on the battlefield the next day. But I was High King. I had to, lest I lose the respect of my people. I told him this. He took me aside, privately, and told me again that he didn't want me to go. He confessed he-" Fingon stopped himself mid-sentence and looked down at his hands. "He said he was in love with me. That he had been since our childhood."

Hux scoffed. "Obviously. Have you seen how he looks at you?"

Ginny sent Hux a glare, and Sansa sent a bored glance and turned back to Fingon. "So the two of you left on a bad note. That's why-"

"No." Fingon shook his head. "There's more. Many years before, I'd- Eru, I'd made a mistake. I don't know how I'd excuse it. I had made a son."

"Oh." Sansa whispered. "Oh."

"I hadn't told Maitimo. I couldn't. I'd sent Ereinion - my son - away years before, and he lived with his mother. I don't think he even knew I was his father until after my death. So when Maitimo confessed that night, I- I told him of Ereinion, and what I'd done. Eru, I remember the look on his face - I couldn't stand it, I didn't even wait for his reply. I sent him away and promised to be at the Battle the next day." He paused, looking troubled, and rubbed his temples. Sansa wondered if he'd continue. "Then... then I showed up on the battlefield, and Maitimo led us gloriously like the leader he is, and it went to shit. Our company was split, I was cornered and encircled, and the last thing I remember was seeing Maitimo retreating before my head was bashed in."

There was a silence for a moment. Sansa's mind was going a mile a minute. "You never healed because you believe you wronged Maedhros." Sansa stated. Fingon, eyebrows still furrowed, nodded. "So the secret to healing is love through friends and family. And you never got that."

"My family is broken." Fingon croaked. He sounded on the brink of sobbing, but held back enough to speak. "My mother welcomed me back, and my father was happy to see me, but my sister was trying to get her son to love her again and my brothers were so involved in their work already that I never truly got them back. The friends I had made in life before wanted nothing to do with me. I was called a traitor for trusting and loving Maitimo. And his family is in an even worse state than mine."

"And you're- I see." Sansa tumbled through each thought, more and more of it making sense with every word out of Fingon's mouth. "That's why Mandos has brought us here. That's why you insist on Maedhros making new friends. So he heals the way that you never did."

Hearing it so firmly and directly must've broken open something inside Fingon, because when he covered his face in his hands Sansa caught raw truth in his eyes. "I'm sorry- excuse m-me..." He stumbled to his feet and left the room, now not able to stop himself from crying. As soon as he was gone, Ginny got to her feet.

"I'm going to- you know." She waved her hand in a _one minute_ gesture. The silence fell on them only for a second, because soon enough Harry stood and began to clean up the dishes. Fingon's soft sobs could be heard from the other room. Hux leaned over to Sansa.

"Good job." He whispered. "You made a thousand-year-old king cry."

  
————————————

  
Ginny thought all of this was very inconvenient. As she held a sobbing Fingon on her shoulder, she realized she wished her brother and Hermione were there to share the heaviness of this. Fortunately, Maedhros came back inside soon and Fingon was able to quickly wrap himself up.

"Fin...?" Maedhros peered around the corner into the room Fingon and Ginny stood in. "Oh, Fin. I think we need to talk, huh? Come here."

Fingon let go of Ginny almost hastily and took hold of Maedhros. Ginny huffed a laugh and left quickly, nodding as Maedhros sent her a grateful smile.

In the other room, Sansa and Hux were in a deep discussion and Harry was cleaning the dishes by hand (probably just to be able to pretend to do something to ignore the arguing behind him).

"It sounds disgusting though," Sansa was saying. "And it smells gross."

"You get used to the smell." Hux was taking something out of his pocket, and Ginny only realized what it was when Hux had already lit the cigarette.

"Hey! Hey," She stomped forward and Hux and Sansa looked up like a couple of misbehaving children just having been caught doing something bad. "Put that out! I'm pregnant, for god's sake. Go outside. Outside!"

Hux and Sansa stumbled to their feet and jetted outside, shutting the door firmly behind them.

"Wow, I love that I'm already a mom." Ginny huffed, flicking her wand and taking the dishes from Harry's hands. "There are cleaning spells for a reason, dear. When are Ron and Hermione going to-"

At that moment, there was a flash in the room. Ginny sighed and turned to find the remaining two of the Golden Trio standing there, having apparated right into their house. The both of them looked to have just gotten up; Ron wore jeans and an inside-out red t-shirt, while Hermione wore a light blue dress but had her wild hair pulled back into a ponytail. They had stern expressions of their faces.

"Oh, hey guys." Harry wiped his hands on a dishcloth and sent them a smile. "You came."

"Yes, of course we came." Hermione started, voice taut with frustration. "You said it was urgent! What happened?"

Harry looked down and shifted his feet. "Uh-"

"Potter, this better be important!" Hermione crossed her arms. "I might miss a meeting at the Ministry for this. Tell me what it is-! Oh," She gaped.

Maedhros had entered the room again, hearing the noise, and was wearing a serene smile. Why did he keep smiling like that? "Hello. You must be Ron and Hermione?"

"We are." Ron squeaked. "Who're you?"

Maedhros stepped forward, causing Ron to take a step back. It occurred to Ginny again, strangely, that Maedhros was considerably tall. "My name is Maedhros. Pleasure to meet you." And he extended his left hand, then remembered he had his right, and offered his right. Ron shook his large hand and stepped back as Hermione shook it too.

"Harry?" Ron asked, not removing his eyes from Maedhros.

"Yes, Ron?" Harry answered.

"Is he why we're here?"

Ginny let out a laugh and Maedhros walked past the newcomers, going to the window and peering out. Fingon appeared in the hallway where he'd just been standing.

"Oh, Eru." Maedhros breathed. "They're smoking."

"I know." Ginny shook her head but laughed, because in perspective she had two elves scaring her brother and sister-in-law and two humans from other worlds smoking cigarettes outside.

"And... you are?" Hermione interrupted her thoughts, looking at Fingon, who hastily wiped his eyes and sent a smile.

"Fingon." He stuck out a hand, just as Maedhros had done, but this time Ron and Hermione shook it without surprise. "And you are... I'm sorry, I've forgotten your names."

Hermione smiled, seeming to like Fingon more to begin with. "I'm Hermione, this is my husband, Ron."

"Ah, that's right." Fingon nodded. "The famous Golden Trio."

Maedhros leaned out the doorway. "Get in here! We have company."

Ginny let out a laugh, slightly overwhelmed by everything happening. They really have company now! Between the Golden Trio, a couple of Kings, a Grand Marshal and a lemoncake-loving warrior, Ginny would have her hands full wrangling them.

"Hux, please put the cigarettes away." Ginny stared him down as he walked in, and didn't stop staring until he stuck the two small silver-plated cases into his pocket. "And Sansa, that's disgusting. Why're you smoking?"

"Hux said it was good." She said, but her voice was raspy and she let out a cough right after speaking.

Maedhros scoffed. "And you trust the word of the man who said he'd destroyed planets?"

Hux flicked a piece of tobacco on his finger at Maedhros. "Lay off, old man."

"Alright, alright!" Ginny shouted, snapping up gazes of the other three. "Have none of you noticed we have company? Where have you learned such bad manners?"

Hux shut up, but Sansa practically ran to the newcomers and offered her hand. "I apologize for my behavior Ser, Miss. I am Sansa of House Stark, it is wonderful to meet you."

Ron and Hermione shook her hand with confused looks on their faces, laughing lowly between them. Hux tried combing his hair back, but the wax was all gone and left his hair loose, curly, and uncontrollable. "Show off," He muttered to Sansa, as she fell back. Hux turned to the two the same way he did everyone else; uninterested and cold. "Grand Marshal Hux. Pleasure." But the way he said pleasure made it sound like he wished to never see them again. He shook their hands firmly and glanced back at Harry and Ginny expectantly.

"Care to explain _now_ , Harry?" Hermione raised her eyebrows and gave Harry a look that Ginny had only seen when Hermione was seriously fed up.

"I'll let you handle this, Ginny." Harry smiled with a full row of teeth and waited for Ginny's sigh and eventual explanation.

"This may sound like a _Quibbler_ article, but I started having these weird dreams a few nights ago and I quickly found out that the dreams were real and that I could bring people from these dreams to my life. To this world." Ginny put her hands up as Ron opened his mouth, and continued right over him. "I don't really know if you'll believe me, but that's okay. The purpose of the dreams was to help Maedhros be normal again. I think. To help him make friends? To live in society?"

"To heal a broken soul." Fingon clarified, chuckling lowly. "Our people need to heal the soul after death to be able to function again after rebirth, and it happens through companionship with others."

"Okay, hold on a minute." Hermione stopped them and rubbed her face in her hands. "You just threw a lot at us at once. I don't think I understand. I got the dream thing. I mean, it's not the craziest thing ever. But- Maedhros, are you a giant? Or part giant?"

Maedhros narrowed his eyes. "Giant? I am Noldor, of the elves of Aman in Tirion."

"Elves?" Hermione shook her head. "No, that's not right. House elves are small and... have different features."

Maedhros paused. "We're from different worlds. Elves must differ here than where I come from. I _am_ an elf." He brushed aside his hair, revealing his pointed ears. "I have the features of the elves of my world. Pointed ears, reflective eyes, incredible memory. Do you believe us now that we are from different-"

"Prove it."

Maedhros paused. "What?"

Hermione crossed her arms. "Prove it. Prove you're an elf of your world. Repeat these numbers back to me-" She looked down at a paper in her hand. "-556743299."

"Mione, let's not make an experiment out of him." Ron muttered, but didn't look very surprised.

"556743299." Maedhros repeated back. "I'm telling the truth. I can still recall the star map from Hux's world, as well the first words I heard Ginny say and the age I first ate a hot cake."

Hermione pursed her lips, thinking. Ginny figured that if she could get her to believe them, then she'd be in the clear to convinced them of anything else. "Okay, then you. You have pointed ears too." She looked to Fingon. "Repeat those numbers."

Fingon reddened and looked down. "I can't."

"Ha! Because you're lying and Maedhros is really an anomaly? I'm right again." Hermione smirked, content with herself. Fingon averted his eyes from everyone and fidgeted awkwardly.

Maedhros left his spot next to Fingon to go around the wide open room, pulling every curtain closed and drawing all the shades. Ginny couldn't figure out what he was doing until the room was pitch-black and Maedhros' little steps around the room stopped in front of Hermione.

"Fingon, come here." His voice called. Without pausing, more footsteps joined him. "Missus Hermione, hold up your fingers. Any amount of them."

"Alright." Was Hermione's reply.

Fingon spoke first. "Two."

"Now three," Maedhros added. "Back to two. Four."

"Now you've just put your hand down." Fingon chuckled. "Both hands. One on the right, three on your left."

"Alright, fine. I believe you." Hermione sighed. "Now open the blinds."

Maedhros did so quickly. Ginny gasped with the sudden blinding light, watching as everyone did the same. "Believe us now?" Maedhros asked, his tone bitter and a frown plastered on his lips. Hermione was frowning too.

"Yes, yes, I believe you. I'm sorry." She held back an eye roll. "Let's move on. Ginny, what did you say we had to do?"

"We're trying to heal Maedhros' soul." Ginny gave a scolding look to Maedhros as he leaned back against the table. He stood up straight. "I mean, we aren't sure yet what that really means, but..."

Fingon butt in yet again, easily knowing more about it than anyone else. He had gone through it already, anyhow. "We have to relive and relearn the skills we had in life. For me, it was... it was... well, I didn't really heal. But for Maedhros it'd have to be leadership and love. That's what I'd say."

"Something diplomatic." Hux added, scowling further. "He did my job for a day and was better than I could ever do."

"And crafty." Sansa saw what Hux was doing, and stuck in her own opinion. "He saved my people with his smithing techniques."

Maedhros was flushed bright red, and Ginny couldn't help but smile. She saw the love coming from everyone, even if Hux was doing it in a rude way (when wasn't he, really?) and Sansa was doing it as a realization. It was sweet nonetheless.

"So then," Hermione spoke up again, not really understanding the energy in the room. "What's something we can do that involves leadership, teamwork, craftiness, and diplomacy?"

There was a moment of silence in the room. Everyone looked between themselves, and Ginny thought and thought of an answer. She could see the expressions of confusion on her friends' faces, the deep thought in their eyes. Then an answer came to her, crashing through her brain like a flying car through a tree.

"I know!" She perked up, causing the rest of them to startle. "Backpacking!"

  
——————————

  
About three hours into their trip, Maedhros realized he was the only one enjoying it.

That was fine. Everyone seemed so adamant on him having a good time that it was hard not to. He worried for them, though. Ginny kept whining about the buginess, Ron kept complaining about how hot it was, and Harry wouldn't stop asking if they could stop for snacks. Sansa and Hermione had stayed absolutely silent, preferring to look out the window at passing wildlife, and Hux sat so still and silent Maedhros had to keep checking if he was awake. Fin grasped his hand as he used to, drawing circles on his palm with his thumb. It was calming.

But Maedhros... well, he was _loving_ it. It'd been so long since he'd gone out in the wilderness and camped out, and he was so very excited to teach his friends the correct ways of doing so.

"I need a hatchet and long rope." He'd said, hours before. Ginny and Harry had a hatchet stored away in their shed for some reason, so they handed that over, and the rope they stopped for on their way to the train.

They'd insisted on a train, saying it was a good experience. And cheap, too. They had a limited amount of 'muggle' money, so what they had would have to do. It did. It got them one-way tickets to central Britain, well above London and their home. Ginny said it'd be a large forest with large hills and plenty of campsites, but after she'd explained what a campsite was, Maedhros insisted on backpacking it. He just hoped their hatchet would hold up, and that the sun would set late.

The train docked in its next station, and Maedhros almost jolted to the floor with the force of it. Fin grabbed him and chuckled, his laughter sweet and crisp in the hot air.

"This is us." Ginny got to her feet and grabbed Harry to stand, just finishing talking about how he wanted to get chocolate frogs, and the rest followed her lead. They got off quickly, not wanting anyone in their party of eight to be left behind. It was larger than the hunting parties Maedhros had gone out with at Himring, but only slightly. Besides, he'd need to carry this group himself - no one had the wilderness skills he didn't, and even if they did, Maedhros didn't know if he'd let them. He was on a mission.

"What's the most direct path into the woods?" Maedhros asked, turning to Ginny once they were out of the station.

"Uh- I think this one, just straight through." She pointed at the sign just ahead of them, and Maedhros nodded and walked quicker than them. He had the legs for it. Fin had trouble holding onto his hand.

Maedhros pulled aside just as they'd gotten into the clearing at the beginning of what looked to be a trail. "Alright, here's the first step-"

"Can we first get food at the station? I'm starving." Harry whined, for the hundred and seventh time.

Maedhros looked around, spotted what he was looking for, and used the hatchet to cut a notch into the tree to his left. He rolled the sticky, rubbery substance in his hands and handed it to Harry. "Here. Gum. Chew it while I hunt for our meal."

"Woah woah," Hermione spoke up for the first time since the house. "Is that safe?"

Maedhros narrowed his eyes. "How is it not? I'm going to set up traps as we walk, build our hut, and go back to check on them. I've done this hundreds of times."

"Wait, you've been camping before?" Ron asked. "I thought this was just Ginny's random suggestion."

Maedhros stared at him with the rest of their group. "Anyway," He cracked a smile and looked down the path. "I think it'd be easier to split into groups, but given I'm the only one that could actually survive here, I'll show everyone how to set up a trap first."

"Wait," Fingon called. Maedhros had begun to walk away, but stopped when he heard Fin's voice. "I know how to survive. I've been hunting with Tyelko or Findarato, too."

"I call being with Maedhros," Ginny said, raising her hand slightly.

Fin frowned, but Maedhros just laughed and clapped him on the back. "I'm sorry, you're right. We can cover more ground this way. I'll get food and water if you do shelter?"

"Alright," Fin nodded, eyes glinting the way they did when they used to go on hunts together. "If either of us gets turned around, use Tyelko's call. You remember it, yes?"

Maedhros breathed out a laugh. "Of course I do. Now," He looked back at the group. "I want Ginny, Hermione, and Sansa. Fin, you take the boys. No, Fin." He saw Fin's face as he finished his roll call. "I want the girls. Girls complain less. Also I don't want Hux."

"Ugh," Fin pursed his lips but conceded. "Fine. Alright, my group - to the left! Oh, and Maitimo, get a rabbit or two, we need the pelt!"

"Yeah!" He confirmed and watched as they marched off in the woods. He wished them good luck; camping with all men is a different experience in itself. "Alright," Maedhros clapped his hands together and looked back to the girls. "Anyone ever killed anything?"

The three looked between themselves. "Uh-" Sansa said. "My father taught my siblings and I how to make a trap. But I've never had to kill an animal."

"Do we have to, like, kill something?" Ginny asked. "Can't we just collect berries and plants and stuff?"

Maedhros furrowed his brow and stared at the lot of them. Then he shook his head and crouched to touch and handle the soil. "No vegetables in this dirt, but some berries I'd assume. But we can't live off berries. Now," He pointed to the tree to their right. "There's some flowers growing there, and rabbits eat them. Sansa, do you think you can set a trap with this rope? That's a rhetorical question. Here."

Sansa took the rope as Maedhros handed it over and walked to the tree, looking it up and down.

"I can set a trap," Hermione said, standing behind the group a bit. "I know a fool-proof spell. It'll catch anything we want."

"No." Maedhros raised his finger and pointed at Hermione. "No spells. No magic. This can be done efficiently without outside help, and that's how we're going to do it."

Hermione frowned, but Sansa was already setting the trap. She was doing well, too. Maedhros watched her tie it off and smiled, proud of his little group. "Great!" He clapped Sansa on the back. "Now we'll find water and come back for our kill. I'd imagine Fin has already found water for-"

At that moment, a piercing ' _aieeeee_ ' curdled through the air. Maedhros stood straight, put his hand out to stop the girls from startling, and then cupped his hands around his mouth and let out his own ' _aieeeee_ '. Tyelko's call, the call of wolves communicating with their pack. And judging from this specific call, Fin had found water.

"Come on," Maedhros looked back at his group with a smile. "He found water."

The air seemed to lift in the forest as Maedhros started off in Fin's direction. Everything seemed fine in that moment. Like Tirion in the old days, finding his brothers amongst crowds at a festival. For the first time in a while, Maedhros felt alive.

  
——————————

  
This camping trip was stupid. These groups were stupid. And the plan to do all surviving from scratch was stupid.

Hux had been on recon missions before, in the early days of the First Order. As a sniper, he'd always had to lug around all his equipment and get to the highest point, but he supposed it was better than carrying everything _and_ having to be in combat.

But this time, he was used as the pack-mule, mostly because everyone disliked him. He held the bundles of sticks Fingon picked up from the ground, was told to run ahead to look for more wood, and made to be polite all while doing so. It was torturous. Worst of all, Hux felt shame for the first time since his father was alive. He was supposed to be- _friends_ with these people, and they all hated him. Was he really so unlikable? 

"Stop." Fingon put his hand out to the group and stared straight ahead, frozen. They stopped and followed his gaze into the clearing ahead. 

Strangely enough, it was a house. A house in the middle of the woods. It was small and painted in peeling yellow paint, looking sad in the shade of the setting sun. The plants around were overgrown save the one thin path to the front door. There was light on inside. 

Fingon had grabbed a stone from beside him, on the ground, and after pocketing it, he raised his hands to his mouth and shrieked into the air. After the rest of them had gathered themselves from the fright of such a noise, Fingon leaned against a nearby tree and studied the house ahead of them. Hux thought they probably should've been quiet. The light inside the house was moving around. 

"Way to give away our position," Hux grumbled, hoisting up the wood more so it didn't slip. 

"Shut it," Fingon hissed back, voice low. "I know what I'm doing." 

On cue, a matching shriek bellowed out in the forest behind them. 

"What is that?" Harry whispered, matching Fingon's volume. "Is that what Tyelko's call is? Who is that anyway?" 

For a moment, Fingon looked confused. That seemed to happen often, whenever someone asked him something. Then his expression changed, and Hux knew he knew how to answer. "He was Maitimo's brother. A master hunter. He was able to imitate the call of wolves and taught us to communicate from long distances." 

"Hm." Ron nodded, mostly just as a blank response. Hux thought it was interesting. To mimic the call of an animal was no easy feat. If he knew exactly what a wolf was, it'd probably be a lot more interesting, too. 

Maedhros' group came running through the woods, being fairly quiet but also not looking too concerned. Hm. Hux had thought Fingon's call was a distress signal. 

"Sh." Fingon raised a hand and pointed beside him, into the clearing at the house. Maedhros stepped more carefully forward to get a good look at it. "There's a stream on the other side. I hear it. But there's someone inside." 

Maedhros glanced once at Fingon, then looked back to the house. "Should we just go around it?" 

The light inside moved around again, and the front door opened. The eight of them crouched down hastily, trying not to be spotted by whoever was inside. But no one stepped out. Nothing happened. The door opened, a hand holding a lantern stuck out, and a second later it was receding and the door was closed. 

"I say we check it out," Ron said, already taking a step into the clearing. Maedhros grabbed his arm before he could go any further and sent a dangerous look. Ron was undeterred. "What? We may as well talk to whoever's in there, we're going to his stream after all. Or her. Whoever."

Maedhros looked to Fingon again, eyebrows raised. Hux couldn't help but feel frustrated. Every time those two looked at each other it was like they were exchanging an entire conversation, and no one else could understand what they were talking about. 

"Alright," Maedhros decided. "Let's check it out. Ask if we may take water from the stream. Then we leave. Plan? Good. Follow behind me."

Hux had no complaints about that. Maedhros was huge. The seven of them trailed behind, Fingon holding onto Maedhros with one hand and holding his rock with another, and walking in a crouched position through the grass. As they got closer, Hux noticed something interesting about the house. Whoever was in there was making quite a bit of noise, sounding as if they were pushing and moving things around. And there was music. Loud, staticky music, but music. An old record player, maybe. Like the one back at his family estate on Arkanis, in the great room. 

"Beethoven's Symphony Number 5." Ginny whispered. The group looked over. "What? Do you not hear the _dun-dun-dun-dun_?"

Hux had no idea who Bay-toven was or what Symphony Number 5 was, but he did, in fact, hear the _dun-dun-dun-dun_ of whatever this song was. As they got even closer, they could hear a voice. It was male, indefinitely, but sounded as if he hadn’t drank water in a century. Either that or he’d just finished smoking two packs of cigarettes.

“...And- and he wasn’t even well, and he wanted _me_ to do it myself...” It sounded as if the person was talking to himself, rambling on and on. “Always myself, except on the spot... and suddenly he’s a genius.... That Mozart, too, damn genius...”

A high-pitched, frustrated yip of a dog rung out above the record player, and whoever was speaking paused while the dog howled.

“Yes, agreed...” He was saying, responding. Hux furrowed his brow and tried to pick out Maedhros’ expression. Was he still all in for knocking on this guy’s door? This guy rearranging his own furniture and talking to himself and his dog? Well, there was no sigh of Maedhros stopping. So Hux let him lead on.

By the time they got to the front door, everyone seemed to have worked up a pool of nerves. Fingon now held onto Maedhros’ shirt so tightly it looked as though it’d rip, Ginny was fiddling with her wedding ring while Harry clasped her other hand, Ron walked behind Hermione with a hand on her shoulder, and Sansa was still crouched like Fingon but was decidedly the most determined out of them. Hux certainly didn’t feel as determined as she looked. Not at all.

Maedhros raised his fist to the door and knocked. Once, twice, three times. Each thudded sully and echoed through the surrounding clearing. The rambling of the man stopped, but the dog went wild with yipping. Footsteps, and the record player was paused. Beethoven’s Symphony stopped on a slow, rising note. More footsteps.

The door swung open. There stood the most scraggly man Hux had ever seen. His black hair was strewn with gray streaks and curled around his shoulders, which a loose and mildly ripped shirt barely clung to. On his long legs were black linen pants, long enough that they touched the floor, and as far as Hux could tell he wore no shoes. Beside those bare feet was a small, brown chihuahua, growling angrily. He leaned on an oaken cane, and the joints of his hands were red. His face, long but sharp-featured, was pulled into a look of genuine confusion. His eyes were pools of dark, diluted brown, like water poured into coffee, were framed by wire-rim glasses, and his flushed lips were parted just slightly. Then the confusion turned to rage, and Hux didn’t have to wait long to find out.

“Brother!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who?


	9. decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oofsie daisies i'm back and better than ever! sorry it's been so long, summer shit got in the way (i gotta finish three books by tomorrow, but oh well here i am)
> 
> Ginny is unfazed by Maedhros' family drama, Hux Finally Snaps and makes up his mind on a relatively important decision, Maedhros joins in on the decision making (thank god, honestly. this boy is too stubborn), and Sansa is a good shoulder to lean on, tbh. Also, George is a madman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> psa if u comment on these chapters there is a 99.9% chance I will take it to heart and possibly use your ideas in the next chap. it's just how it is, idk, i like hearing others' ideas. hmu with headcannons and shit, i love it all.
> 
> anyway, enjoy this! it seems to be wrapping itself up nicely.

The door shut with a  _slam_  before any of them could think of doing anything.

Maedhros and Fingon stood frozen, but Ginny - well, at this point, Ginny was unfazed.

"Hello?" She knocked on the rather flimsy wooden door and paused, listening in. Those that weren't Fingon or Maedhros behind her were whispering, confused as she was, but just faintly Ginny could hear,  _"not happening... it's not real..."_

"Káno." Maedhros breathed, not moving. At that, Fingon shook his head and stepped forward, past Ginny, and banged on the door with his fist.

"Kánafinwë!" He shouted. "We want to talk!"

That frog-croak of a voice rose upon hearing Fingon, but the  _pit-pit-pat_  of pacing paused. "Findekáno?"

Ginny glanced at the elves, confused but becoming less confused by the minute. "Am I supposed to remember that name? Or who this is?" She asked, trying to meet Maedhros' eyes. He was staring straight ahead, fear and shock woven into his expression. Ginny kept on staring until he realized he was being stared at, and shook his head to look at her.

"Káno." He repeated. Fingon banged on the door again, the man inside whimpered. "My brother."

"Wait a minute," Hermione whispered. She turned to Harry with narrowed eyebrows. "You made me come over this morning before I could answer the urgent call from the Ministry. That's-"

"-The muggle that must have escaped." Harry caught on.

" _That's-_ " Ginny stepped away from the door as Fingon pounded again. "That's the muggle that was under the Imperious curse? How do you know?"

Fingon knocked on the door once more, and Hux groaned. "Stop that, he's not going to open the-"

The door creaked open. Just an inch, but still. Ginny spotted two eyes peering through, narrowed and curious, but still angry. Then the door shut.

"Káno, come now." Fingon sighed. It was the sigh of an annoyed older brother, which Ginny guessed is what Maedhros should have sounded like. "Stop the games, cousin. We just want to talk."

"No!" Cried the raspy voice, and this time Maedhros stepped forward.

"Brother!" A pause. "Please open the door."

That  _pit pit pat_  stopped again. Ginny tried listening in more. There were a few steps, something like a scratching noise, and all of a sudden, at max volume, Beethoven started up again.

"Alright, that's it." Fingon rolled his eyes, stepped back, and raised his foot. "Stay back," He said, glancing back at Ginny and Maedhros beside him, so they waddled backward a bit. Fingon turned back to the door and threw himself against it with all his might. The lock of the door splintered through crumbling wood and Maedhros had to grab Fingon's arm before he tumbled to the floor. Ginny passed by both of them, searching for Káno, but she only saw a flash of grey before the place was completely empty.

"Go around the back!" She called to Maedhros behind her, and he nodded at her and bolted. Fingon followed close behind while the rest followed her through the house.

There was Káno, running as fast as an old man with a cane could into the woods, a bow and arrows on his back, along with two bags in one hand and the chihuahua yipping behind him. Ginny was out the back door just in time to see Káno stumble and fall against a tree, and Maedhros slow to a stop just a meter away from him.

"N-no, stop!" Káno dropped his bags to raise his arms, one holding the worn cane and leaning his body against the tree. "Stop, stop, I'm sorry. Please don't come after me anymore."

Ginny made her way across the clearing, around the winding river, to stand beside the elves. Maedhros took another step towards Káno, but Káno stumbled away into the forest more, so he stopped.

"Brother, you-" Maedhros started, his voice low and hurt.

"Stop that!" Káno shook his head and that rage from before sparked up again in his eyes. "Manwë thinks he can manipulate me, but he can't. I swear, if I see you one more time..."

"Do you-" Maedhros' hand found it's way to Fingon's and held it tightly. "Do you think I'm- an illusion?"

Káno narrowed his eyes. "Gaining awareness now, are you? I knew I should've checked before I ate those mushrooms before... No matter!" Káno wobbled forward on the mossy ground, the cane looking to be the only thing holding him up. "I'll just dust you away like always, just like a puff of smoke..."

There was a moment where everyone waited for him to realize it was real. Káno raised his hand, meaning to swipe it through the illusion that was Maedhros, only to hit a solid shoulder when executing his mission. The group went silent. Maedhros smirked slightly, and Káno's diluted eyes went wide. Ginny held back a laugh. Káno patted Maedhros' shoulder again. Solid. So he grabbed Maedhros' right hand, and upon finding it to be there, grabbed the other. Then back up to Maedhros' face.

"Holy mother of hell." Káno stumbled back, his cane trying to find purchase on the moist ground of the riverbed, but it caught in moss and he went tumbling to his bottom. "You're really seriously- holy fuck. Oh shit. Nelyo? How- how are you?"

Maedhros chuckled, brushing stray hairs behind his ear. "I'm quite well now, brother. You look like shit."

Káno looked down at himself and cracked a smile. "I do. But how are you..."

He trailed off. Maedhros stepped forward, offering a hand, and hesitantly, Káno grasped it and pulled himself to stand. "Why don't we talk about this inside?" Maedhros suggested, pointing with a thumb over his shoulder, where Beethoven was still blasting.

"Yes, yes, inside." Káno nodded in agreement. "But I just- can I have a moment with you? It's been so..."

Maedhros looked back to the group, and Ginny saw how glossy his eyes were. She tugged Harry's sleeve and led the rest of them back into the house. She glanced over her shoulder once, curious as to what they were saying, but she didn't dare eavesdrop. Fingon perhaps looked the most curious, and was clearly the most upset at being left out.

"Jealous?" Sansa said to Fingon, seeing his frown as well. Fingon looked up abruptly and saw her staring.

"Ah-" He cracked a smile. "No. I just have a weird feeling about this, about Káno..."

Ginny looked back to them again, the brothers standing in the shade of the trees. He was right. Káno didn't look entirely... well. In fact, he looked quite sickly. And that was on top of already looking like a 70-year-old man with arthritis and a bad attitude.

"He's your cousin, isn't he?" Harry walked to the record player and took the needle off. Beethoven's concerto yelling stopped. "What do you think is wrong?"

Fingon hung in the doorway of the back exit, gazing out at the brothers. "He was always such a distant fellow. I was never close with him, I always thought he disliked me. But most people thought that, so maybe he was just standoffish." Fingon shook his head. "Now, he seems so... I don't know, done? Like a very old man ready to die. It's worrying me."

Ginny could agree with that. Watching Káno through the door, she could see the way he slumped, how his dog constantly stared with worry, how weary his smile was. Not to mention the grey hair.

It seemed Hux noticed the same thing. "I thought Maedhros said elves didn't decay as humans do. So why-"

"-Is Káno greying?" Fingon glanced back in acknowledgment. "Elves don't age, at least not much. But under stress, we can wither. Maitimo was fairly grey by the time I died, and I hear that by the time he- he died, he was almost all greyed. I had some grey hairs. We gained wrinkles, and stiffer joints, and other unsavory human traits." He rubbed his hands together, unsettled. "We elves do not do well under stress."

For some reason, Ginny could picture it perfectly: Maedhros, bundled in furs, short grey hair settled around his head, talking with Fingon in his fortress. The two of them looked much older than they do then, reborn in young and spry bodies.

Maedhros and Káno were walking back towards them, Káno holding one of his brother's arms to steady himself while he held his bags in his other hand. The dog was running ahead of them, jumping up and down in excitement. Ginny leaned over to pet it as it stopped briefly to sniff her. It made a wide turn around Hux and ran straight for Sansa, who also crouched down and met the dog's furious licking and whining.

"What's with the dog?" Ginny asked Káno as he stepped into the house. Káno smiled as he looked at the little creature.

"I've owned every breed of dog and cat and bird except for a select few. This is... Rufert is the last breed I need. And I must say, chihuahua's get a bad rap - they're quite sweet." He took a seat at the small table against the wall and whistled lowly. Rufert ran right for him and leaped onto his lap.

"So," Fingon clapped his hands together, looking to be covering up and pushing down how he really felt. Ginny wished he could just speak to them, just stop the act of always being the optimistic one. That wouldn't be happening at the moment. "Cousin, care to tell us how and why you're here?"

Káno let out a long and exasperated sigh. He raised his arms, looking down at himself, and let them drop. "I've always just... been here. Since the fall of the last world, since the creation of this one. And why- well, that's a bit of a more complicated question."

"Let's make it simpler," Ginny said. "Why are you living in the woods?"

Káno paused, his hand stopping mid-pet of Rufert. His diluted eyes slid to Harry and Hermione. "To escape you and your organization."

Harry and Hermione sent a look of annoyed confused between them. "We were helping you," Hermione said. "You were being attacked by a dark wizard, he was making you say terrible things."

"He didn't make me say that." Káno shifted in his chair. "In fact, he'd never even attacked me at all. I was already in the street screaming by the time he arrived, he was trying to  _stop_  me."

"Wait, so-" Ginny shook her head. "You really believe the world is ending?"

Káno looked between everyone in the room. "I came here, in the woods, to wait for another end of this world. I've seen the signs, it's- isn't it ending?" He ended in a whisper, sounding unsure under nine other gazes.

"Why do you think it is?" Ginny continued.

"Because - because Namo was here. Mandos." He said. "I was taking a walk around London, the usual sweep of the area to look for anything strange, and I saw his face before he disappeared into one of your disguised buildings." He looked to Harry when he said this, eyebrows raised. "Mandos does not appear unless a disastrous event is going to happen. And for it to happen in London, no less, after a meeting with the wizards..."

He trailed off for the hundredth time, his voice wistful. Ginny glanced between the lot of them and scoffed.

"Sir- Kano," She tried, but Kano just looked up normally at her. "Mandos wasn't here for the end of the world. He was here for Maedhros."

Kano paused in his movements again, narrowing his eyes at his brother. "...Why?"

Maedhros let out a heavy sigh, looking at the floor with downcast eyes. Ginny knew he wouldn't want to think about that time. Fortunately, Fingon took his hand and a spark of determination rose in Maedhros. "I think we need to explain to you our whole situation."

"Good point. I've been wondering who the heck these people are." Kano smiled and gestured to the chairs scattered across the empty room. Ginny hadn't yet gotten a proper look around her; the place was a one-room cottage, seemingly abandoned save the record player, with one table (the one beside Kano) and numerous chairs tossed about the room. But there were only eight other chairs - even that was surprising, eight chairs being in some random shack - so Fingon, of course, chose to stand. Maedhros tried to get him to take his seat, but it was no use.

"So - who are you?" Kano started again, after they were (almost) all seated. "I know you and you-" He pointed at Harry and Hermione. "-You two were at my interrogation. But the rest of you - other than my family - I don't know."

Ginny looked between them, but no one was speaking; Kano was like a nosy grandfather, and his dull eyes were cutting through all of them. So Ginny turned and smiled. "My name is Ginny, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Hesitantly, the rest of the group introduced themselves. Maglor nodded at each one and smiled, but it was more of a cringing smile. Trying to remember all the names, no doubt. Weren't elves supposed to have incredible memory, though?

"So what's the catch?" Maglor started again, looking to Maedhros. "Where did everyone meet? How do you know each other?"

Maedhros glanced at Fingon. "Mandos decided the best way to heal me was to have me befriend others. And since they are from other worlds, they don't have any bias on who I am."

"They're from-?" Maglor paused, looking between the group. "Ah. You know, that makes sense. Then you four are from here-" He gestured to the wizards. "And you're from Ëa," To Fingon and Maedhros, "Then you two must be from somewhere else."

Sansa shifted in her seat and flicked her eyes at Hux. "We're both from other worlds. I'm from Westeros."

"Then you?" Maglor was unfazed and turned to Hux. "Where do you come from?"

"I was born on Arkanis," Hux said, clearly uncomfortable. "But I've only lived and visited there for about a fifth of my life."

Maglor narrowed his eyes. "So then where do you live now?"

The dog growled as Hux opened his mouth again. Ginny held back a laugh at that, but Hux became a whole lot more uncomfortable. "Well- I command  _The Finalizer_  for the First Order."

Maglor's eyes kept their narrowness and his dog kept that low growl. "Hm." He huffed. "And you're- you're still there?"

Hux frowned. "...Of course. What do you mean by that?"

"Well..." Maglor's lips twitched with a smile, someone small and barely noticeable, but harmless in its intentions. "Everyone here is changed for the better in some way or another. But you- you're holding onto something. I know that look. I've seen it hundreds of times. So what are you still holding onto? Have you not seen the benefits of kindness here?"

Ginny thought Hux would deflate like he always did, avoid meeting anyone's eyes and ignore everyone, but apparently he'd had enough. "I don't need this fucking spiel from you too." He growled, getting to his feet. "You know none of the background! You know  _nothing_  of the situation, and I'm sick of the assumptions! Fuck each one of you.  _Kindness_? You think you've been kind to me? I've been hated every since you all met me. Fuck this. I never should've come."

Hux promptly turned on his heel and stomped out of the cottage, slamming the rickety door behind him with an echoing  _thud_. It was quiet for just a second. Then Sansa was out of her chair, running after him. Ginny looked down at her hands on her lap and took a deep breath.

—————————

Sansa didn't stop until she caught up to Hux.

She didn't say a word as she approached. No shouting his name, no  _wait_ or  _I'm sorry_ , because she knew first-hand that was never good enough. So she reached out, grabbed his shoulder, and turned him toward her.

He was crying.

Not sobbing, not hysterically, but crying. Sansa knew those kinds of tears (she knew all the kinds of tears), and she knew he was helpless and lost and alone. And he didn't wipe them away, just lowered his head, so Sansa wrapped her arms around him and held him as tightly as she could.

She didn't really know why she was doing it. Why she was out there, why she'd gotten up in the first place. They just had so much in common. For so long Sansa had been surrounded by people out to ruin her life, and through every turn and event she'd had no one but herself and the memories to haunt her. She saw - no, she knew - that the same had happened to Hux.

When finally they pulled away from each other, Sansa wiped Hux's face with the handkerchief she still had from before her father's death. He breathed a laugh.

"Why?" Is all she needed to ask. His eyes rolled up to meet hers.

"I- uh..." It was one of the few times Hux was having trouble finding words. Sansa let him think. Then his eyes darkened, and his expression smoothed out, and he spoke. "I was- I was an illegitimate child." He started, determination in his eyes. "My mother was a maid. A happy woman. She died when I was small. My father was... cruel." His gaze drifted off, but he was soon to bring his focus back. "We left home for the military. While I trained day after day, my father- fell sick. We moved around a lot, me even more so for missions, but eventually my father died. Well-" He actually let out a bit of a laugh and glanced at Sansa's face. She was staying neutral but interested. "I don't need to lie to you. He wasn't sick. I had one of my captains kill him."

If she was being honest, Sansa wasn't that surprised. She said so. Hux laughed again. It was a strange sound.

"I had a friend, once." He lowered his eyebrows, focused. "Maybe two. One is dead now. I don't know what happened to the other."

Sansa knew what he was getting at. "Your evil- your organization has been home. You don't want to turn their back on them. That's understandable."

Hux, seeing how easily she understood, made an effort to keep going. "But-!" He started, his voice too loud. He lowered it. "But- but I don't need them anymore. I can do as I please."

Sansa smirked. "And what would it please you to do?"

Hux's already reddish face reddened, and his eyes flicked away for a moment. Sansa puffed a laugh and he looked back. "The right thing," He decided. "I'm going to burn the First Order and my memories of it with it. Damn the consequences."

A smile curled upon Sansa's lips. "Well," She let go of his shoulders, finally, looking behind them. Ginny stood in the doorway. "We should tell  _them_  that, shouldn't we?"

The two of them walked back to the doorway, to Ginny. Her face was contorted into a grimace. Sansa didn't think she wanted a big explanation from everyone - it would only feel weird and forced, and besides, Hux didn't want it. She could tell.

"Hux," Ginny muttered, stopping him before he entered. "I don't want you to think I don't care about you. I do. I just... I'm sorry."

At least that seemed genuine. Sansa studied Hux's face as he forced a slight smile, but when he spoke his words were true. "Thank you. I don't want to discredit you after you healed my arm." But that was all he said, leaving everything unsaid to simmer.

Everyone stood when he walked in. Hux let his hands fall to his side, the pure white uniform solidifying his presence. Sansa wondered if she  _could've_  looked away. She didn't think so.

"I'm going to abandon the First Order and destroy everything it stands for." He said. Sansa could hear the power in his voice, the below-the-surface rage that constantly resides there. "At least one or - perhaps - two people here have shown me kindness. And I would rather have that than what has been given to me thus far. However," He moved on, and Sansa only then realized that Hux was plotting something. He usually was, but this time, he was acting on it. "I would like to make a deal. With Maedhros."

Maedhros, who'd previously been staring into his lap, shot up in surprise. Hux's glowering gaze didn't release. Maedhros met it meekly.

"There." He stepped towards him. "That's your problem. The shame."

"The shame?" Maedhros furrowed his eyebrows, but then Sansa could see it. The shame in his eyes, the long-fizzled out fire. Hux took another step towards him.

"If I'm risking my life and doing this," He kept his voice low and precise. "Then you're going to let go of whatever the fuck you're holding onto and actually try to heal. Because you aren't trying. And you're wasting our time and patience. I have very little patience, and you've run me dry. So as of right now, you're going to let go of that guilt and step the fuck up to your afterlife."

Quite the motivational speech. Sansa studied Maedhros' expression, trying to pick apart the way his hand stilled under Fingon's, how his eyebrows dipped down just a bit, and how his lips were pressed together slightly. It was off-putting. "I can't do that." He muttered, finally. "I can't just- just rid myself of what I've done."

"And why not?" Hux advanced on him, and out of the corner of her eye Sansa could see Fingon's hand tighten on his. "Because you feel guilt? Shame? Don't you think I do as well? If  _I'm_  willing to- the evil military dog- than why can't you? What do you gain from holding onto painful memories?"

Maedhros looked like he was backed into a corner. Ginny opened her mouth to intervene, to stop Hux from completely freaking out, but Sansa caught her eyes and tried to communicate to leave them be. They had to trust Hux a little. Besides, he made some good points.

"Well- I-" Maedhros swallowed. He glanced at Fingon, but Hux stepped towards him again and he had to look to him. "There's context you don't understand. It's too much- it's too much I've done wrong."

"I've collapsed planets, entire worlds, with a single order!" Hux raised his voice somewhat, but still kept it merely stern rather than angry. "If I'm willing to move on from that and actually do something good, than why can't you? Why can't you do good?"

Maedhros swallowed. "I can."

"And does it benefit you to hold onto the regret?" He rolled on.

That stumped Maedhros a bit. He knew what he  _should_  answer - no - but he didn't want to let go of it. "I have to remember." He croaked. "I have to remember the face of each person I killed. Otherwise I condemn them to be forgotten."

"Are elves not born again after death?" Hux pointed out. "Will those people not be reborn and see their families again? They will be remembered. But you don't have to."

A pause hung in the air. The voice that cracked the stiff air was rough as sandpaper and surprising to hear.

"You always did hold your guilt too momentously." It was Maglor. He'd leaned forward in his seat and leaned on his cane. Then he closed his eyes, opened his mouth, and began to sing.

The very air seemed to lighten around them, the scarce sunlight streaming through the windows brightening and casting rays of light across every surface. Maglor himself glowed with an unearthly light, his hair lifting as he belted out lyrics Sansa couldn't understand. His dog fell silent and drifted to sleep on his lap. The sounds of the forest even stopped, birds and critters pausing to listen.

It was over as soon as it started. Maglor shut his mouth, opened his eyes, and peered about the room with a calm smile on his face.

"Hux is right." Maglor began again, his speaking voice a polar opposite of what he'd just done. "You should let go. I've thought for eons about what we did. But the reality is that it happened and there's nothing we can do to change it, so we may as well learn to add some good to the world, too. Hux, it is commendable what you're doing, and it shouldn't depend on Maedhros' healing, but I agree with your intentions."

The song had left Maedhros frazzled and deflated. He looked to Fingon, then to Maglor, then to Hux. "You're right." He muttered. "I... I'm going to try. I have to."

Ginny didn't skip a beat. "Great! Well, I know we all probably don't want to be staying in the woods today,  _so_  let's go to the Burrow for some tea."

The mood in the room shifted considerably. Sansa smiled as Hux turned, catching her looking at him and rolling his eyes at Ginny's statement. Maglor got to his feet, grabbing one of his bags and tucking Rufert into it.

"I second that," Ron added, raising his hand slightly, an amused look on his face. "George is home today."

"I'm in." Harry smiled at the prospect of George's antics.

"We're all invited, then?" Maedhros asked, hopeful of seeing George but not wanting to overstep. Sansa watched Fingon roll his eyes beside him; he must have a habit of being a little too polite.

"Yes, Maedhros, you're  _all_  invited." Ginny emphasized  _all_  as much as she could, enough to make Maedhros look embarrassed. "Now come on. It's dinner time soon."

———————————

The ride back to the Burrow was too long, too cheery, and too strange.

Maedhros wished he hadn't made a fool of himself at Maglor's shack. Furthermore, he wished he'd been able to speak to Maglor more about how the hell he'd gotten to where he was.  _And_  Fingon was still holding onto his hand, and Maedhros, despite trying to comfort him, felt Fingon's heart beating faster and faster. He was worried about him. So he pressed himself closer to him, squeezing his hand reassuringly.

Ginny had insisted that there was something called a portkey nearby, on a train ride back to London. She said there wasn't enough room in their car to drive them to the Burrow, so in case of times where they either had to congregate at the Burrow or escape it, they'd set up a portkey. There were a few of them, apparently. Maedhros didn't bother asking where.

Maedhros peered around the train, just trying to keep his mind going - if he didn't think about the prospect of being reborn, then he couldn't feel stressed about it. Beside him was Fingon, staring down at his lap unblinkingly, on his other side was Maglor, leaning on his cane with his eyes closed serenely, and across from him was Ginny, chatting idly with Harry and Ron and Hermione. Sansa and Hux said they were going to walk down to the next cart to search for food and possibly bring some back for the rest of the group. Outside their compartment, Maedhros watched young children and worried parents run by, servers with carts and a couple probably coming from a camping trip. Too bad their camping trip didn't work out. He kind of missed the hunting trips he used to take with his cousins.

"We're here!" Ginny got out of her seat quite suddenly, sending everyone into a fright. The train was coming to a stop. "Now we just go down the road, take a left at the stop sign, and walk eighty meters, than we'll be there."

Fingon followed Ginny immediately, but Maedhros hesitated at he looked to Maglor beside him. He'd fallen asleep, hence the serene expression and the closed eyes, and for a moment Maedhros' heart stopped; he looked dead. But alas, when Maedhros tapped his shoulder, Maglor peered up at him with bleary eyes.

"We're here?" He croaked.

"Almost," Maedhros said, his voice more gentle than he intended. He offered an arm while Fingon grabbed his bags, and Maglor stood with a few cracking joints. He let out a bit of a groan, but when Maedhros raised his eyebrows in concern, Maglor sent a  _don't worry about it_  look. Maedhros worried.

They followed Ginny in relative silence. Maedhros was too watchful of Maglor to pay attention, and Fingon was too watchful of him to contribute much. The Golden Trio and Sansa and Hux chatted idly, though, so Maedhros figured he should probably make some sort of effort.

"Are we-" He said, trying not to sound as if he were purposely interrupting their conversation. "Are we staying for dinner?"

Ginny glanced back with a smile, but Ron answered. "If mum sees the lot of you, looking starving? She'll force you to stay even if you didn't want to."

From there on, Ginny saw to it that Maedhros , Maglor, and mostly Fingon could join in talking. Not as if they had much to say. And not as though it was a very far walk. They reached the stop sign by the time Ron had finished telling them about the time Fred and George ditched Hogwarts (the name of their school, apparently, and not some strange spell). They reached the rusty old French horn - the portkey - by the time Maedhros was at the end of his story about the time the Ambarussa had accidentally let out all of Oromë's dogs after a hunt.

"And they didn't get in trouble?" Harry asked, stopping at the little hill atop which the French horn sat.

"The Ambarussa never got into trouble." Maedhros shook his head. Maglor nodded.

"They tested how far they could go often." He added.

Ginny was waiting, amused with her arms crossed. "Alright, enough of your troublemaker brothers. Everyone grab a bit of the horn, and it'll bring us around right away."

Maedhros didn't know what he was expecting, but he made sure everyone else was grabbing it before grasping the neck of the instrument. Instantly, everything was spinning uncontrollably, a vortex created around them, and an instant later they were in the front yard of the rickety, mis-matched home Maedhros had visited once before.

"Woah," Maedhros breathed, looking down but finding nothing there. No French horn, no nothing. He quickly turned to check on Maglor, who was, in fact, bent over and puffing breaths. "Hey," He placed a hand on his shoulder and leaned over. "Are you okay?"

Maglor swallowed and looked up at him. Those brown eyes, so familiar in Maedhros memories, were so faded Maedhros wondered if he could see at all. As if hearing his thoughts, Maglor reached up and slid off his glasses, depositing them in his pocket. "Yes." He ensured, but Maedhros was not convinced. "I'm okay."

With a tug from Fingon, Maedhros headed inside after the group. The house was warm and cozy, the summer heat wafting in through the open windows. The chickens outside were clucking and cooing as they walked past and inside, and again Maedhros was met with a home cleaning and moving on its own. The dishes were being washed by a phantom hand, an upright broom swept a corner, and a tablecloth placed itself nicely on the table. Maedhros didn't think he'd ever get used to that.

"Hello!" Molly Weasley rounded a corner and smiled at the lot of them. She startled for a moment, not recognizing a few of them, but routinely brought the Golden Trio and Ginny into hugs one by one. "There are a few new friends here. I know you, Maedhros, but I'm afraid I do not know the rest."

Sansa and six introduced themselves, polite but cold as ever, Maedhros introduced Fingon, and Maglor took another minute to catch his breath before stepping forward and shaking Molly's hand.

"I'm Maglor," He said, smile wide. "Maedhros' brother. Thank you for having us."

"Oh?" Molly glanced between him and Maedhros, her face twisted in surprise. "I thought- didn't you say...?"

Maedhros caught on. "Yes, yes, I said I lost six of seven of my brothers. Well, I found one!"

"I live- lived over in the south end of London, next to the fishery." Maglor said. "I've lived on Earth for as long as it existed, and my world before."

"Intriguing." Molly tapped her chin for a moment, considering Maglor a bit more, and turned. "Dinner is in a half hour. Make yourselves at home."

Just as Molly left the room, George came flying in through the back door. A broom was in hand, the same as last time Maedhros was there, and his hair was tousled. Not to mention the amount of dirt and mud smeared across his sleeveless shirt.

"Hey Ron, Ginny." George ruffled both the heads of his siblings. "We having a party? Who are these- oh, Maedhros, hey!"

George brought Maedhros into a familial hug, clapping him on the back twice, and stepped back. "How are you? Who're your friends?"

And so the group introduced themselves a second time. "I said I'd be back," Maedhros said to George. There was a smile spread across his lips. "Here I am. How have you been? How's the shop?"

This,  _this_ , is what Maedhros was looking for. George felt like his brother, he had since the first time he met him, and now that he was back all those warm family feelings were flooding back. Anyone can gossip about Maedhros about his cruelty or how scary he is, but he's always been a family man. Always.

"It's good!" And George looked relieved, too, to see Maedhros. Maedhros thought that maybe they reminded each other of their brothers. "It's been good. People are learning my name, so I've been getting people from all over. Business has been good. Have you practiced any more flying? Gotten your own broom yet?"

"Not yet." Maedhros looked to Fingon. "You want to learn to fly? Flip off Manwë?"

Fingon smirked. "Show the way."

"Wait wait," George's smile was the biggest of all of theirs, and Ginny let out a giggle beside them. "You haven't flown either? Have any of you?" And when the lot of them shook their heads, George whistled and made a face of ecstasy. "Harry, what d'you say? Group lesson? You be Hooch, I'll be Jordan."

That led to a very dangerous, yet very enjoyable, mass flying disaster. George sat on the roof, as his broom was taken by Maedhros, amplifying his voice and commentating on each of their flying like a sports commentator narrating a game. Maedhros tried as hard as he could to just stay still, since he didn't want an accident like last time, and instead watched over Fingon while Ginny instructed him. Above him, Maedhros could see Ron zipping around out of the corner of his eyes, trying to knock George off the roof. Hermione helped Sansa, but she barely wanted to lift off the ground. And Hux, after a lot of coaxing from Sansa, was being instructed by Harry, who was quite the diligent teacher.

"I said up, Hux, you have to tip the broom  _up_." Harry said, floating in front of him on his own broom (it'd been  _accio_ -d from far away - an experiment that supposedly worked). "You can do it."

Hux was frowning, his grip on the broom awkward and mirroring his confused expression. "Its just a speeder, just a speeder..."

Maedhros smirked and flew towards Hux quick enough to make him yelp in surprise and fall sideways off his broom. Sansa fell into rolling, hefty laughter and bent over to hold her stomach. Hux, in turn, raised his leg and kicked her broom so that she spun and fell off as well.

"Alright, alright," Ginny flew in from above, landed, and helped Sansa and Hux to their feet. "I see I have to be the mediator here. Maedhros, try not to cause trouble."

"I can't help it." Maedhros shrugged, smirking.

"You you can." Ginny crossed her arms. "You're the oldest one here. Be mature."

Maedhros scoffed and righted himself back on the broom, avoiding Hux's passive aggressive shove. "Gotta catch me, kid!"

At the challenge, Hux mounted the broom and lifted the tip, lifting off the ground and zipping up into the air. Maedhros realized he was in trouble, then, and swore before going as fast as he could away. 

Hux's laugh was maniac. Had Maedhros ever heard him laugh? "It  _is_  just like a speeder!"

Maedhros wished he knew what a speeder was. "Bet your speeders can't do this!" And he hook a steep downwards turn. Hux flew past above him, coming to a stop before jetting down after him again. "Oh fuck-"

The two collided five meters above the ground, sending Maedhros to the ground with one hand on his broom and Hux catapulted off his. From the roof, George screamed, " _And there he goes, a fatal crash!"_  Ginny, meanwhile, shot over to get him before he slammed into the dirt.

Then something-  _interesting_  happened.

Maedhros saw it go down. Hux was a meter from the ground when he raised his hands to catch himself. Some unseen force froze him mid-air, gentle but sudden, and everyone fell silent. He opened his eyes to find his feet safely touching the ground.

"Woah." Sansa whispered, because it was so quiet they could all hear a whisper. "What the fuck."

An instant later George was climbing down from the roof and everyone was crowding Hux. Maedhros could see over everyone's heads, and Hux was still, just staring down at his hands. Maglor, still standing at the doorway of the house, had a subtle smile on his lips.

"What was that?" Hermione was asking.

"Fuck," Hux answered.

"Can everyone in your world do that?" Sansa asked.

"Fuck," Hux said again.

There was a pause. Maedhros coughed.

" _Oh_." Sansa breathed. "The Force."

Maedhros didn't know what the Force was. Not really. Now, with everyone staring Hux down, he had no choice but to explain himself and his weird magic.

"The Force is." Hux stopped mid-way there, confused and seeming angry. "It's- I don't really know what it is. If I'm being honest. But the Supreme Leader has it. And I never had it. Except now I do?"

"What else can you do?" George asked. Molly must have explained to him who they were. Or George had a wild imagination and believed what he was seeing.

Hux raised his hand towards one of the brooms. It wiggled on the ground, but didn't raise or hover. Hux let his hand drop a second later.

" _Fuck_." He swore, turning away and putting his face in his hands. "Oh, I'm so fucked."

They let the subject drop for the fact that Molly was back in the doorway, calling them in for dinner.

At dinner, they were silent. It was the kind of thoughtful, needing-to-burst silence, where everyone wanted to blurt what was on their mind. But no one did. Hux kept his head down, staring at the chicken on his plate. Once, halfway into the dinner, he raised his hand and shook the salt shaker in the middle of the table. Then he let his hand drop, fell silent, and looked back down at the chicken.

Molly broke the silence. She was like Ginny, or Ginny like her more accurately, that way. She disliked awkward silences, and filled them with her own voice and prodding questions. "So then, Hux," She said, forcing everyone's heads to lift. Hux met her gaze. "What's your full name?"

Full name? Maedhros had never thought about it. On Arda, people never really introduced themselves by full name, only the birth name and family of place they were from. It seemed similar with Sansa. But looking back on it, Hux has only ever introduced himself as 'Grand Marshall Hux' and never anything else. All eyes turned on him, and his cheeks flushed red as his hair.

"Uh." He choked out, clearing his throat. "It's- Armitage is my first name. Armitage Hux."

George and Ron let out a loud, bellowing laugh at exactly the same time, and Harry choked on his food and joined them. From there, nearly all the rest of them joined in. Maedhros didn't particularly find it hilarious, since he had no gauge on what was a strange name and what wasn't. All he knew is that  _Armitage_  really didn't fit Hux.

"It's not that bad," Molly said in earnest, glaring at her sons. Then Ginny fell into rolls of laughter and there was no stopping them.

"It's pretty bad," Said Ginny. "I can see why we haven't known it until now."

"I expected a more neutral reaction." Hux shook his head. "If I'd told you as soon as I met you, it'd be something you can hold against me."

"Still," Sansa giggled (a giggle? She didn't seem the type to giggle. Maybe Hux had that effect on her). "It's a bit long to wait to tell your friends your first name."

Hux froze for just a second. Maedhros understood why. 'Friends' Probably wasn't the term Hux was expecting out any of them. Either that or it was some sensitivity about his past, something Sansa knew but Maedhros didn't. She knew the most about him, after all.

But Maedhros supposed they were friends. Even though it couldn't be more than a week since they'd met - he couldn't remember when that really was - they'd been through so much. And most of it seemed to be Maedhros'-  _stuff_ , at least on the outside. This had been a journey for him. Being reborn, getting his old body back, being given a chance to heal and reuniting with family. It was more than what's happened in the Halls, that was for sure.

And his  _friends_  had changed too. Ginny was still the kind-hearted, impossibly determined soul she always was, that wouldn't change, but this caring side of her was so bright, so needed with them. Sansa had earned a glow she didn't have when she came to them, and even as the darkness and solemnity inside her remained, it was clear she was happier, more at peace and determined. And Hux - he'd probably change the most, other than Maedhros himself. This was a turning point in his life. Maedhros felt a release of goodness when he looked at him, studied his expression, and Hux obviously felt the same when he was with the four of them. Mandos' healing technique had worked after all.

Maedhros' thoughts were cut off with the choke and cough beside him, raucous and vile. Maglor. He turned quickly, seeing him keel over and hack on something, the chicken maybe.

"Káno," Maedhros placed a hand on his back, gentle as if he were petting a very old dog. That's what his little brother seems like now. "Káno, are you alright?"

"Ergh- yes." He managed, sitting back up and grabbing his glass of water. Whatever it was that he choked on was washed away, and when he lifted his head again there was a smirk plastered there, a content smile. "I'm going to die tonight."

The look with which he said that was frightening. The table, at this point, was unsurprised by such a strange thing to blurt out. Maedhros, though, felt his heart patter a little quicker and a chill go down his spine.  _Tonight_ , he said? It couldn't be tonight, Maedhros was right  _there_  tonight, it was too soon, it was-

"I've been waiting for this." Maglor was only facing Maedhros now, his grin pleased. He shouldn't be pleased. It wasn't right. "Don't worry. I'll see you on the other side."

"Wait wait," Ginny sat up, understandably disturbed. "What do you mean you're going to die?"

"I mean what I mean." Maglor turned to her, then. He  _did_  look very deathly, his pale complexion more of that of a corpse. "It's time for me to go. I am glad I got to meet you all before leaving," He said, as if he were going on a lengthy vacation. Maedhros wished he wouldn't talk like that. "Maitimo," He turned back to Maedhros, frozen upon his chair. "I'd like to see the sunset. One more time. Alone with you, preferably."

Maedhros was more than willing to comply, but that didn't mean he was terrified. He nodded, swallowed, and stood, ignoring his dinner still left on his plate. He no longer had an appetite.

"Help me stand?" Maglor croaked, looking weaker by the second. Maedhros nodded again and hauled him up by the armpits, then cradled him in his arms as to not make him walk. Fingon caught his eye as he stepped past. It was something hopeful; he wanted Maedhros to finally return with them to Tirion.

Maedhros left the table and the chatter behind, setting Maglor and himself down on the bench at the back door. The sun was setting just in front of them, a big glowing red ball. It was final, all of it. The sun's final setting, Maglor's departure, the end of the day on Earth.

"I want you to know." Maglor didn't look at Maedhros, he just stared, head bowed but staring still at the lowering sun. Behind them, the moon was sure to be creeping up. "That I'm not angry with you. About anything you did to me. I'm at peace with myself now. I've killed, we both have, but..." He trailed off. When Maedhros looked to him, his face looked fuzzy, fading. "But those people are reborn. They're content now too. You... you should be with them. With Fin. And our brothers."

"If you're going back, I'm going back." Maedhros decided, though he didn't know why he had decided to finally right then and there. "I can't leave you alone there. I've left you alone for too long already."

"You're right." Maglor let his head fall, finally, against Maedhros' shoulder. He could barely hold himself up. "Bring my dog with you. I think Elrond would... like to meet him. He always... wanted a dog..."

The dog was there, at their feet, silent. Rufert knew what was happening. No doubt he has for a long time. Maedhros bent down just enough to pick him up and allow him onto Maglor's lap. It seemed to comfort Maglor, who smiled and closed his eyes.

They stayed like that for a long while. Whether it was merely a half hour or a few hours Maedhros couldn't tell; sometimes, they used sit like this, back in Tirion or Himring, just sit in each other's company and be. This time, it was a goodbye, even if for a short while. They would see each other in Valinor. That thought stopped all others: they would see each other in Valinor. He could see his mother again, The Wise with her perfect banquets and perfect carvings and statues, see his brothers again, always feisty and fighting. It filled Maedhros with something long lost. A longing for home. He longed to go home. After seeing Maglor again, he realized just how much he missed his family. He'd repressed it all those years in Arda, but he could no longer avoid it when it was so in his face. After long last, was going home. He was going home.

Maglor died with a smile on his face as the sun disappeared over the horizon. His body crumbled to dust and blew away in the wind. Maedhros watched him go, watched him vanish into thin air.

He was going home.


	10. home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i'm back boys!  
> i'm not really sure if this is short or not, but it's what i have for now - school just started again and goddamn is there a lot to do. 
> 
> Hux defects and may have made a dangerous enemy, Sansa finds allies, Hux finds a relic and meets a ghost, Sansa reunites with family, and Maedhros wakes up at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no Ginny this time, sorry! her part is first in the next chap, though.

Everyone went to sleep that night with determined looks on their faces: each one has a job to do, something to finish. For Hux, he suspected it would be near impossible.

"I'll probably die," He told Sansa, after dinner, when they were sitting in various parts around the Burrow. Sansa had wanted to talk to him, so they sat in the front lawn while she told him all about how she had no idea what she'd do when she returned to her world.

"I'll probably die," She'd said too. So then Hux told her his plan, and repeated her statement, and she nodded, agreeing; they'll probably die.

"But I want to do it," Hux defended himself. "I think I need to. But I'll probably die."

They figured they'd end up back in Maedhros' Dream Room if anything happened to them, if anything went wrong, so they didn't bother with heartfelt goodbyes. Neither of them were good at that, anyway. They were used to it, maybe, but not good at it. Hux also didn't want to admit to himself how... fond he'd grown of Sansa.

So they went to sleep that night with determination. Sansa warned Hux too of the wrights, of the possibility of becoming undead, but there was an unspoken pact between northerners: always burn a body. Hux wasn't worried. Sansa could protect herself. As could he. He'd need to be extra protective if he wanted to keep out the Supreme Leader's mind probes. Nevertheless, they slept.   


Hux was last to arrive. Already the four of them, along with Maglor's dog, sat at the little table with sweets in the center of the room.

"So you're all doing it, then." Ginny mused. Hux took a seat between her and Sansa. Mandos must have lended them a fifth chair, because they were all sitting.

"Yes." Hux grabbed a cake and bit into it. "We are."

They chatted idly, not sticking to one topic or another. It was small talk. Biding time before they all got that sensation that meant it was time to wake up. Fingon was unusually cheerful - or is that just how he normally was? He clung to Maedhros like wet tissue paper, and Maedhros had a serene look on his face, as if he'd just discovered the meaning of life. Rufert, squatting on his lap, had his eyes closed. He must've missed his owner.

"Well, I should be going." Sansa stood first. She grabbed one last lemoncake and ate it whole. "I can't wait any longer. I'll see you all tomorrow, yes?"

"Or sooner," Hux grumbled, the anxiety that was filling him making him irritable. Sansa ruffled his hair thoroughly and turned on her heel, not responding to that. Hux turned, not wanting to end on that note. "Good luck, Sansa."

She paused, hands on the door. Fire was in her eyes. "Don't you die, Armitage." And then she was gone, disappeared into the darkness of whatever war awaited her. Something lonely filled him as he watched her go, but he stood as soon as she was gone. He couldn't wait any longer either.

"Goodbye, Armitage." Ginny waved. Hux scowled, she laughed. "Good luck. I hope you're able to escape without being- killed."

He'd told them the plan too. He nodded graciously, because that's what they deserved at this point. "I will see you tonight."

Hands pushing the door open, Hux walked through into darkness.   


Hux woke in his bed, stiff springs and coarse bedsheets.

He sat up instantly, peering around the room for anything out of order. Everything was in place. Millicent passed by his legs, rubbing against him, yowling with delight. He patted her head and smiled, then frowned. He'd have to take her with him. Somehow.

It was past the time he was supposed to rise and get to the Bridge. Oh well.

He packed what he'd need for a recon mission: an extra uniform, civilian clothes, various discreet pistols, and emergency equipment. Millicent padded around his feet as he ran around, meowing here and there. When everything was packed, with some room to spare, he grabbed hold of his cat and tucked her safely on top.

"You must be quiet, Millie." He kept his voice low. She stared with understanding eyes. "We may be caught. But I have to take the chance. So you must be quiet."

She settled into her little pocket, content to obey, and Hux zipped up the top and sling the bag over his shoulder. It was a black duffle, the standard issue, but it would do. He left his room without a glance back. He didn't want to keep this place alive in memory. What's that stupid thing Kylo said?  _Forget the past, kill it if you have to_ , something like that.

He walked the halls like everything was normal, because really, they were. For him. Maybe not for everyone else, but for him they were.

" _Where have you been?_ "

Hux groaned. Of course the Supreme Leader was still there, always pressing at his mind.  _I thought we agreed to not invade my thoughts, Supreme Leader._

Hux could feel his laughter, hidden but hearty. " _I can speak to you, at least. Where have you been?_ "

He didn't think. He couldn't. Kylo would hear.  _Resting. My arm needed to improve, and I could not get any work done in my condition._

A scoff, far away and echoed in his mind. " _As if you were in such a decrepit condition. Now come to the Bridge._ "

 _There's a recon mission I have to attend to now_. Hux replied. A smooth way out, he hoped. He hoped he'd buttered up the Supreme Leader enough for him to believe it.  _In the Hosnian system. It should be quick. I will send the reports from the cruiser._

A pause. Kylo wasn't suspecting such a sudden change, for him to leave the post. " _You'd better improve our reputation while you're out then, Grand Marshall._ " He liked speaking like this, as if Hux were going on little errands, calling him by his title, unemotional. He didn't want Hux to know that he wanted him at the Bridge, leading the troops. He didn't want him to know he didn't know how to lead the troops. He didn't want him to know he was still a child.

 _All in due time, Supreme Leader_. Hux lowered his head as a Captain passed by, eyeing him.  _We will rise. We always do_.

Now, as he passed through the staunch black-and-white halls of  _The Finalizer_ , he hated saying things like that, his propaganda. He couldn't wait to burn it all down, to flip off his father's ghost. Kylo didn't suspect a thing. He wouldn't. Hux was supposedly the most brainwashed soldier they had. He lived and breathed the First Order.

Not anymore.

He found the data bank quickly, as he had the floor and location memorized. The layout of the whole ship was in his head, there for future use when he needed to steal incriminating information. The data bank was a confusing area, full of droids carrying messages and workers keeping everything up to date, and Hux rarely came down there, but he did know where the most important stuff was. He'd been there a few times before.

"Come with me," He said, to the librarian droid milling around. It was an old P-RC3 from the days of the old Empire, but it would do. "These files. I need all of them, copies too."

The droid didn't give him a look as he suspected a human might, one of the perks of droids, and plugged in to the system to retrieve the files. Hux's datapad was long gone, lost on some planet or broken in an attack, so he requested the old fashioned data tapes. It would do. He suspected the Rebel's technology wasn't as updated as theirs anyway.

"Here you are, sir." The droid extended one of its prongs with all ten of the data tapes. Hux made a mutter that might've been a  _thanks_ , took the discs, and stowed them away in his bag, next to a silent Millicent.

"Droid," Hux said, before it could leave. "I was never here. You never saw me."

On command, the droid's memory erased all encounters with him. At least, that's what would have happened. Hux didn't know what that looked like on the outside.

He walked back down one of the halls with a little more confidence. He could do this. It was easier than he thought, not rising suspicion. The Captains he passed barely paid him any mind, though a few expressed their pleasure at his return. Maybe it made them feel better to do that, like they were doing the world a service. Hux couldn't wait to leave this place.

Hux couldn't take his usual craft, not now. It was too flashy, too obviously a First Order ship. So he approached one of the nobody soldiers, a private or something, a kid no older than nineteen still pimpled and scraggly. "You," He greeted, a rude greeting yes, but the kid had to know his place, and besides, there's no time for niceties. "Get me a ship. Discreet, an undercover mission into a Rebel base. Can you do this?"

The kid nodded his head vigorously, seeing who Hux was, and ran off to do his job. Hux placed his hand over the duffle as he waited, letting Millicent know he was there and everything was fine. Everything would be fine. It would be fine.

The kid came running back not ten minutes later, leading Hux through the floor where all the ships were kept. He wished it wasn't so busy. White was a very eye-catching color, and everyone saw him leaving.

Nevertheless, they came upon the ship: an old Rebel craft, taken probably and patched up after one of the battles. It was a little worse for wear, but again, it'd do.

"Thank you." Hux nodded to the kid. "Let the Supreme Leader know I may be gone for a few days." That should give him enough time to hide, should they come after him. Or should this whole thing fail, and maybe there was a way back to the First Order. He could infiltrate them some other way, then.

Now wasn't the time for such thoughts. Hux loaded into the craft, a little thing with very simple controls. It reminded him of the children's speeders on Artanis, before the planet's demise. He shut and sealed the door behind him, settled into the chair, and looked out the front viewer. Clear path. Go straight, turn, find one of the many Rebel bases they knew about, and talk to the leader. Give them the discs. Desert his old life. A simple mission.

He powered up the ship, unzipped the duffle a bit so Millicent could breathe, and prepared to lift off. Then a figure stepped in front of the viewer. Someone in all black, tattered cloth and wild hair. His dark eyes were completely black, from this angle, and in his hand was a sheathed saber.

Hux groaned outwardly, but crumbled a bit inside. He could  _not_  have this be messed up right now. "Get out of the way, Supreme Leader."

Kylo growled and unsheathed the saber. It was fire, sparking and hissing, begging to kill. "There is no recon mission!" He shouted, stepping closer to the ship. "You're abandoning us, leaving us just when we begin to fall!"

Hux rolled his eyes. "You know I am not that type of person. Now move, you're making a fool of yourself."

It was exactly as he expected something like this to happen. Kylo raised his saber, to cut apart the ship and ruin expensive machinery like usual, but Hux acted on impulse, on instinct. He raised his hand, and through the viewer Kylo went flying backwards. He slid across the polished floors about three meters, then came to a stop, his saber out of his hand and cast all the way across the room. Everything went silent. No one in the room dared move. Hux didn't pause. He raised the ship off the ground, pressed forward, and flew right over Kylo, smirking as he passed. There was an emotion Hux didn't recognize on his face. It was some mix between fury and shock. It amused Hux.

Out in open space, he could breathe again. The ship was big enough for hyper space,  _thank Eru_  as Maedhros would say, and so Hux pulled the lever all the way. The craft lurched, buzzed, and then everything was blurry, too fast, pressing him against the seat. Millicent let out a mew and Hux nodded.  _Yes_. He thought.  _This is ridiculous._

 

———————————

 

Sansa woke exactly where she didn't want to wake. In the snow. Alone. With only the clothes on her back.

It was snowing, so that sucked. It was seeping into her clothes, already wetting her skin and making her shiver.

She sat up. No one around, as far as she tell, through the miniature blizzard. No wrights either, though. That was as good a sign as any, and convincing enough for Sansa to step stiffly to her feet and grasp her dragonglass dagger under her coat. No harm being prepared, Ginny would say.

Sansa wondered if Hux was okay.

She walked on for what seemed to be forever, hoping that if she just walked and walked in one direction she'd hit something eventually. Well, she did. After hours, after she'd eaten snow to try and sate her hunger, she came upon a small party of five. Dangerous number to have in such dangerous conditions.

"Who're you?" Sansa called. "Where do you come from?"

The group introduced themselves; Sansa forgot their names as soon as they'd told her. "We come from north," The older man said. There were two older men, both dark-haired, a young, blond boy, and two more dark-haired young men. The blond boy was avoiding everyone's gazes, staring at the snow. "At the Wall. We saw it collapse, we barely survived."

"The Wall?" Sansa mused. "How many made it out?"

"Not enough," Was the other older man. This one had a mole above his lip. "I don't know who made it out besides us. We are going south to flee the fighting, we can probably help you to an inn on the way, find somewhere safe for you."

Sansa frowned. All men were the same. "I was looking to go south, as well, but to fight. I'm afraid I lost my family and the troops when... well, I've lost them anyhow. Do you know where the party of Jon Snow and the Dragon Queen has gone?"

The men looked between them. The traumatized-looking blond boy met Sansa's eyes. "I saw the Dragon Queen." He rasped, And Sansa realized why he looked so strange. There were burns all across his face and down his neck, marring his pasty skin and lightening one of his eyes until Sansa was sure it was blind. "I saw her dragons. She flew over. Right now they stay in an abandoned fortress south of Winterfell. The dead camp between them and their home."

Why had Sansa appeared so far away? "May I travel with you south, then? I must find Jon Snow's army."

And so Sansa went along with these men, despite the fact that they were probably murderers or rapers, always on high-alert. The dagger remained cloaked under the fabric of her sleeve, but always rested in her hand.

The blond boy became more and more unwound as they walked. Sansa didn't ask what he'd gone through; he was young enough to unwind after feeling dragonfire and seeing the army of the dead. Sansa was used to these things, even though she was only turning eighteen soon. She wondered when exactly that was - she'd lost track of the date. The boy, however, must have been closer to Arya's age, sixteen? No, wait, that wasn't right. Was Sansa nineteen? Has she forgotten a year of her life? She felt like she'd already lived three lifetimes. Arya had to be seventeen, now, meaning Sansa was nineteen, which may be a worrying thing to realize if Sansa wasn't always so distracted by more pressing matters.

"Stop." The blond boy rasped, his feet coming to a stop. He stared straight ahead with his one blue eye, widened and terrified. Sansa followed his gaze. "Dead."

A straggler, probably. One rickety skeleton of a wright was stumbling towards them, growling and clicking the way they did. Sansa stepped towards it, the two older men put their hands out to stop her.

"Move aside," Sansa growled. When the men didn't, she unsheathed the dragonglass fully and, over the arms of the men, threw and struck the wright in its still fleshy ribcage. It groaned and turned to dust. The men's arms dropped. Sansa walked to her knife and picked it up, tucking it carefully back into her sleeve.

"Who are you?" The dark-haired older man with the mole, suddenly confused, stepped towards Sansa. "A wildling?"

Sansa scoffed a laugh despite herself. Then she thought of Arya and her mysterious facades, the masks she always carried. "I'm no one," Sansa said. "Now come on. I think I saw smoke up ahead."

 

————————————

 

Space flight was boring. Very boring. How did anyone  _like_  this?

To amuse himself, Hux let Millicent free and set her on his lap, scratching her head. She purred loudly, mimicking the old ship's engine. Hux had long since changed into civilian clothes, a blue button-down and dark brown linen pants with a worn leather belt to hold his pistol. There was a drape-like cloth jacket, too, and a hat that covered his eyes, but that was still in the bag. The Grand Marshall uniform he had sought after for so long crumpled on the floor, forgotten. Well, not really. Hux doubted he'd ever forget how he'd gotten to where he was.

He raised his hand again, shook the fabric on the floor with a tiny movement. Then he dropped it. How had he gotten this far without noticing the bits of Force he had within him? How had Kylo allowed him to get this far without noticing? Wasn't he supposed to be some Force-master?

Since he'd snapped at Maglor's cabin, Hux had felt something change inside him. He hadn't told anyone, for fear of sounding like a lunatic, but he knew something had happened. There was something in him that awakened, that must have been there his whole life but was only now showing itself. He wanted to know what it was. How he could control it. And he knew the First Order didn't have those answers. As much as Kylo thought he did, he didn't.

Hux had admired Kylo, once. After a while of having to work with him, after they'd started their fling of short, angry  _romances_ , if that's what you could call it. They were each other's way of getting some extra anger out, at first. Then they got too close. Kylo would linger in his movements a little longer, Hux would let him. They'd visit each other to just talk for a bit, and leave when they felt like it, not when the other kicked them out. Hux should've known it'd end badly. It was only a matter of time.

The ship beeped, lurched, and fell out of hyperspace. Was he already at the Rebel base? Had it been that quick? He checked his watch. It'd been a few hours, how'd that happen?

It wasn't a Rebel base. In fact, it wasn't anything. It was a planet of dust, a nowhere planet, nothing worth Hux's time. But he was there. So he angled the ship to descend to the surface, set autopilot, and sat back again. He was here for a reason, may as well find out for what.

The surface was a dark orange, a sienna color, and cracked and muddy. Two suns were setting over the horizon, the both of them blue and distant. The ship creaked as it landed. Millicent mewed and jumped from his lap, back into the bag. Some unknown force was pulling Hux to his feet and to the door of the ship, which opened as he was upon it. Fortunately, the air wasn't poisonous. That would be highly... unfortunate.

Upon a large, cracked hill was a stone building. Brick? It was brick, dark reddish-orange brick. It was square, perfectly square, and begged him to go forward. He heard voices inside, voices he didn't recognize but  _knew_ , so he climbed the hill, stepped through the threshold, and called out.

"Hello?" It was a stupid thing to do, probably, but he had his pistol on him and he was curious anyway. "Who's here?"

The whispering grew. He followed it down the first long hallway, plain brick with no decor, and into a large, rectangular room. Here, there were windows, or what must have once been windows, overlooking the valley landscape of the planet. Hux approached them. 

Flashes of memory, not his. Someone jumping from this window, landing safely below, unsheathing a glowing blue saber. Like Kylo's, but this one was controlled, precise. Someone stood in front of the cloaked figure, many people, all aiming with old-fashioned pistols and heavy blasters. They fired, but the figure deflected them by swinging around the saber. One shot got the figure in the shoulder, one in the ankle, and the figure fell. The shots didn't stop until the figure was unmoving, lifeless on the ground.

Inside the room, right where Hux stood, were men in similar uniforms as those with the blasters below - ones he recognized as that of the Empire. The room was full of children, ten kids in brown robes. They held sticks, hardly a defense against pistols. They were slaughtered at the Captain's order. 

The memory fell away. Hux had to grip the windowsill to steady himself. What the hell was that? Those weren't his memories.

The whispers were back. Hux followed them out an exit to his right, to the right of the windows, and down a flight of corroded wooden stairs. They creaked under his footsteps but fortunately didn't break.

The next room opened up into a sort-of basement, unfinished with a dirt floor. For a while, Hux didn't know what to do. The whispers had stopped, leaving him feeling strangely lost. He didn't know where he was, what he was doing there. Then, in front of him, the flash of an apparition. For the second he saw it, she was dark-haired, pale but freckled and wore all white. All white? What an impractical thing to wear on a red-clay planet.

"Forward." A woman's voice wisped, her voice echoing strangely. Hux stepped forward, what else would he do? But as soon as he did, a wall came up behind him, blocking the stairs and all the light coming through from above. Hux took out his lighter and flicked it as a first response, then immediately regretted it.

The woman-apparition was back, and she was frowning. Hux didn't like that. "Who are you?" He asked. She frowned further and walked up to him, close enough that he could see all of her narrow features. "I said, who are you?" He repeated, in case ghosts couldn't hear very well or something. After all, this was the first ghost he'd ever seen.

"I have no name now." She said, and Hux realized why her voice sounded so strange. She was speaking in his mind as well as out loud. "You've come to us. Finally."

"What do you mean finally? Where am I?"

"Sit down." The ghost said, and sat. Hux followed. "We have much to discuss."  


 

———————————  


 

The camp was a little worse off than Sansa may have thought.

It reminded her of their camp before the battle with the Boltons. It was grimy, muddy, and filled with disheartened soldiers. Despite that, Sansa couldn't wait to enter it. She dreaded having to make an excuse for where she'd been, but she couldn't wait to see Jon and Arya.

"Join us," She said to the five men of the Night's Watch, now respectful of her. "We need as many men as we can get."

The blond boy looked horrified of that prospect, but the other men nodded. "I've thought about it," The older man without the mole said. "I think we all have. Running is for cowards."

Sansa led the men inside the camp, leaving them at one of the temporary soldier's barracks. When they'd thanked her and settled into the crowd, Sansa left them to head to the tent set up in the middle of the camp, marked by the firepit directly outside. She peered her head inside, first.

In the middle was a table set with the map of Westeros, and around it was Jon, Arya, Danaerys, Brienne, Bran, and, strangely enough, Jaime Lannister. Sansa knocked on the stake that held down the tent and stood in the doorway. Everyone looked up.

"Sansa!" Jon got to his feet and ran to her, grabbing her shoulders and staring at her intensely. Arya and Brienne stood, too. "We thought they'd gotten you. When we went to you room yesterday morning, you'd vanished. Where have you been?"

"Uh-" Sansa cleared her throat but smiled back at Jon. His brown eyes were so wide Sansa didn't know how'd she answer. "I left early to look around Winterfell, I was feeling paranoid. I- I had a dream about the wrights hiding and getting us, I wanted to make sure... Then I came back, and everyone was gone."

"We had to evacuate, more waves of them were coming." Jon said. "How could you think leaving was a good idea?"

Sansa looked down. "It wasn't, it wasn't." She lowered her voice and narrowed her eyes. Hopefully they'd believe her. Arya probably wouldn't. She was always suspicious. "I'm sorry. What's our status right now?"

Good, a change in subject. Jon brought her to the table with the map on it, marked in specific areas. Brienne showed Sansa their position and where the wrights currently were, along with where possible allies housed their armies.

"We were just planning the construction of a wall." Jaime stuck in. Brienne allowed it, smiling a bit, even. "Well, a series of walls, strategically placed so we can combat the white walkers more easily. We still need the help of the rest of Westeros, though. Sadly, that's a bit of a dead end."

"If we were able to convince a Lannister to join us, we can convince anyone." Sansa mused. "Who have we sent ravens to? Anyone yet?"

And so they explained the whole lot to Sansa, in the mere one day she'd been gone. Danaerys said she may be able to get some of Essos' notable armies' favor, if need be, and they already had a formidable army on her part. Not to mention the Northerner's army, combined with the Lannisters and mercenaries from wherever they could find. Sansa wasn't all too worried after hearing that. They were a force to be reckoned with.   


 

——————————  


 

Maedhros had about one thought for the first few hours of his rebirth: this is bliss.

He'd returned to the Halls after the dream, Fingon in hand of course, and after Mandos explained a short period of... dysfunctionality in his new body, he'd be fine. Then everything went dark, darker than the Void, and Maedhros woke on a plush grey chair in an open sitting room.

Across from him was Fingon, young and flawless as ever, in his hands a book of poetry. He always liked reading poetry, for some reason. The air was thick with humidity, but the heat itself wasn't bad. The wide windows to the right were opened, bringing in copious amounts of light, streaming through in rays across the polished wooden floor.

"Maitimo." Fingon saw Maedhros had wakened and sat up, setting aside his book on the small birchwood table beside him. "How are you feeling?"

Maedhros' body felt strangely numb. Unfeeling, as if he hadn't fully settled into it yet. He was fully healed, as before, as in the dreamscape and Ginny's world. His right hand felt like it did after it was cut from him, a phantom, and the left burned sorely where he'd held the Silmaril, but otherwise he felt no pain.

"Where is my nana?" It sounded childish even to Maedhros, but he couldn't care at this point. He was home for the first time in thousands of years and his missed his family. "And my brothers, and my nephew. I want to see them."

Fingon smiled and stood from his chair. "Your mother just went out to the market, she said something about getting you something. She should be back soon. As for your brothers..."

Two figures came running to the window and, in an instant, were catapulting themselves over the threshold and into the room.

"Maitimo!" They yelled in unison, not bothering to stand fully before throwing themselves at Maedhros. Fingon let out a hearty, happy laugh, and the two redheads that'd nearly suffocated Maedhros sat back a bit on the edge of the chair.

"We've been waiting  _forever_!" Amrod groaned. "Why'd you take so long to wake up?"

Maedhros tried to raise both hands to place them on each of their heads, but he couldn't seem to be able to move. "I've missed you two."

Smiles graced their lips. The air was warm with overwhelming happiness, and Maedhros thought: this is bliss.

Word traveled quickly; Tyelko heard the twins' yelling and interrupted them, bringing Maedhros into a painful hug, which Fingon had to pull him away from. There were tears in Tyelko's eyes.

"I'm sorry." Tyelko made a noise close to that of a whine. "I was such an asshole to you, I- I missed you."

Maedhros smiled. "You have nothing to apologize for, Tyelko. I've missed you too."

The next arrival was Curvo, as apologetic as Tyelko for some reason, and after him was Moryo, looking strangely calm and not at all the way he used to. He gave Maedhros the blanket he'd knitted for fifty years, waiting for Maedhros' arrival, and Maedhros started to cry as it was draped over him. He had but one thought: this is bliss.

For a moment, he wondered how his friends were. Was Sansa safe from the dead? Did Hux make it to the Rebels?

Then the door burst open, and Nerdanel was walking through.

The brothers stood aside as she ran through, dropping her basket of things in Fingon's arms and searching for Maedhros. "Has he woken? My baby boy?"

"Nana." Maedhros sat up only a bit, all he could manage in such a non-responsive body, and Nerdanel saw him. She was already crying by the time she wrapped him in a hug, and Maedhros reciprocated it. The room was full of crying and happiness.

"Oh, Maitimo." Nerdanel pulled away somewhat to look at his face, and for Maedhros to look at hers. She was exactly as he remembered; rosy cheeks, freckled everywhere, red hair and eyelashes and sparse eyebrows, thick lips and eyes like Tirion's sea at midday. Her fingers stroked down the side of his face, now strangely smooth and unusually fair, the way it used to be. Maedhros laughed, his chest warm with mirth.

"I can't believe I'm here. I can't believe you're here." Maedhros whispered. "But- father, where is father?"

Nerdanel's face darkened only for a moment. Maedhros supposed they weren't on very good terms; that was only natural. "He's in his shop. Would you like to see him?"

Maedhros sat up more and placed his feet on the floor. A million pins and needles shot up his spine.

"Hey hey," Tyelko put a hand on his shoulder to stop him from standing. "You're not well enough to move around on your own yet. Curvo, the..."

Curvo appeared to the side with a chair fitted with wheels. He remembered that thing. Curvo has made the same thing when he was recovering after Angband. So he let himself get picked up and placed in the chair, in which he grasped the armrest and looked up at Fingon still hanging over him. There was a glimmer of true happiness in his eyes.

Maedhros was blinded by light as soon as he was pushed into the hallway. The trees were in the distance, shining down a lot more blindingly than in the cover of the room. He was relieved to see those beacons after so long, to see some semblance of what his life used to be. That and the glowing white of the buildings around him.

To the right was a townhouse, marble accents with pillars of white stone and glassless windows facing the sea. In front of him, as he was wheeled down the porch, was a row of shops similar to the market he remembered from his childhood. One sold hot cakes, and his mouth watered merely at the thought of eating one. When he looked up hopefully at his mother, she nodded and promised some later.

Then past that, as he turned the corner onto the street, was a road paved with cobblestones and sidewalks smoothed out for easier walking. The market and downtown was full of people, all in light, flowing clothes and all looking happy and content. A child ran past Maedhros and his chair, pausing for a moment to look at him.

"You." The child said. He was holding hands with what had to be an older sister, and was young enough that he was still sucking his fingers. "Lord Maedhros."

Maedhros grinned. He knew who he was? But he didn't have time to say anything, to respond to that flattery, because the sister was pulling her little brother away quickly and Moryo - who was pushing his wheelchair - was moving on again.

"Do people know who I am?" Maedhros asked Fingon, still walking beside him.

"Of course." Fingon smirked secretly, trying not to look very pleased. "We're legends. Ancient Kings. Especially after your soldiers were all re-embodied, you've been more liked than probably any of your brothers. Well... and Elrond's gossip of you helped too."

"Elrond." Maedhros breathed, remembering that his son was nearby, and he could see him and be with him again. Nevertheless, he put his son out of his mind, for now at least. They were at Fëanor's forge.

It was a very unassuming building somewhat outside the city, behind a wall of white stone homes overlooking the sea. Made of steel paneling with a door painted a faded red, Maedhros almost didn't realize he was actually there. Until he saw the Fëanorian star etched into the door, that is. It gave him a pang if grief, looking at that. Not because of the pain it's caused, but because of how small and nervously placed it was. If his proud, arrogant, know-it-all father could no longer have pride in his house, than what was he like?

Curvo knocked on the door for them, though at this point Maedhros felt as though he could have done it himself. Footsteps pattered inside, a steel tool clanged on an anvil. Maedhros knew these sounds well, although it took a moment for them to come back to him.

"Pa!" Curvo called. He'd always been the only one to call him  _Pa_ ; for everyone else, it was  _father_. "This is important, open up!"

A pause. Then the footsteps again, and the door handle turned. Maedhros held his breath as the door swung open.

Maedhros barely recognized his father. It was like looking at a familiar face so long they begin to look a stranger. Fëanor's black hair was cut short to the middle of his neck, half of it down and the other hair pulled back in a ponytail. His eyes, those same grey eyes Maedhros had inherited, were paler than he remembered and all too wide and on edge. His skin was tanner than Maedhros and all the rest of his sons' save Curvo, and he wore a blacksmiths smock and held a hair of prongs. His lips were parted slightly, staring at Maedhros with disbelief.

"They listened." He breathed. Even his voice was unfamiliar, alien and strange. It was deep, impossibly deep, full of remorse and shock and breathier than it was. "They listened to me. You're back."

Maedhros finally pulled his gaze away from him. With a deep breath, he placed his hands on the armrests of the chair and pushed himself to stand. Blood rushes to his head and the world spun for a few seconds, but despite Fingon and Nerdanel's nervous glances and ready arms, he was able to pull himself up to stand straight.

"Father," Maedhros addressed. Fëanor jolted. Tears sprung in his eyes. Maedhros coughed and smiled somewhat. "You cut your hair."

Fëanor let out a bellowing laugh, promptly dropping the prongs and wrapping his boy in a big, tight hug. "Maitimo!" He cried, literally, pressing his face against Maedhros' shoulder. He was at his shoulder anyway, height-wise. Maedhros wrapped his arms around Fëanor in turn, holding him so tight he worried they'd hurt each other.

When they finally pulled away, the tears of joy were flowing freely and Fëanor's eyes were reddened with emotion.

"I have so much to say to you." He rasped. "Come in, please. Oh, how I have missed you! Come now, I have hot cakes and biscuits for your return!"

Maedhros nodded and looked back to his brothers. Curvo, Moryo and Tyelko were already launching themselves inside. The Ambarussa hung back, each holding onto Nerdanel. Fëanor rubbed his neck awkwardly.

"Ah- Nerdanel, you should join us." He said. Maedhros wondered what the issue was. "The family is here again, finally. Almost."

Maedhros had nearly forgotten Maglor. No doubt he was with Mandos.

"Boys, come on." Maedhros stuck out a hand for the Ambarussa and they grabbed it, allowing him to tug them inside. Maedhros pushed the sad thoughts out of his mind, and didn't acknowledge the awkwardness between his parents. He was back home, and that's all that mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> headcannon time? Nerdanel and Fëanor are on pretty rough terms after Fëanor is reborn, and they're temporarily separated.


	11. worries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WOWZA it's been how many months??? bet y'all thought I'd given up on this fic but I proved you wrong! I think about these idiots all the time and I finally managed to scrape up a chap. Very Ginny-heavy this time! But who's complaining, right? 
> 
> Sansa and Hux pull a disappearing act, Ginny is a worried mum, Hux gets himself in a... uh... interesting situation, Sansa makes a plan, Maedhros' brothers are lil shits and their parents are worse, and Maedhros is even more of Mum than Ginny. Damn. Shit gets wild in this one, boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> seriously sorry about the wait :( I hope you'll forgive me with more content :)

Ginny wasn't one to get overly concerned about things, but there was one thing that was worrying her. Well, two.

Hux wasn't at the Dream. Neither was Sansa.

At first, she attributed it to them being busy and not having time to sleep, but then the night wore on and not even Maedhros' new optimistic attitude could keep her from worrying. Ugh. Was this what it was like being a mum?

"They're fine, Ginny." Fingon said, because for some reason Fingon was still attending the Dreams. "You know they are. We would have heard if something happened to them."

"But what if Mandos just isn't telling us?" She argued. "What if he's just forgotten to tell us if they-  _died_  or something, just because he doesn't care to deal with us anymore? We  _have_  annoyed him quite a bit."

"Let's talk about something else!" Maedhros raised his hands and forced a smile. "How was your day, Ginny?"

Ginny pursed her lips and thought. "I had ice cream for breakfast, that was nice. But it was pretty low-energy. I worked on an upcoming article, Harry had a day off - there were no emergencies or call-ins, like there usually is on a day off, so that was nice." But Ginny didn't really feel like thinking about her own day, because then she'd think about Sansa and Hux and get nervous again. "And what'd you do? How's your family?"

"I've already told you." Maedhros saw what she was doing immediately, but went with it. "My brothers are all, idiots, the usual. My father had hot cakes for me, though, and he had a whole set of new jewelry for me."

"Oh, let me see!"

Maedhros showed off his rings, bracelets, necklaces, anklets, earrings, and arm-bands, all gold and shining with something otherworldly. Ginny suddenly wished she could meet the man who made something as beautiful as those trinkets, because she didn't think she'd ever seen anything so... captivating. The rings had rubies set in gold swirled like leaves, and the bands were embedded with diamonds and smaller, bluish gems. All the pieces were like that. The colors worked wonderfully with Maedhros' hair and eyes, and Ginny was unsure as to whether it actually lit him up.

"Wow." Ginny breathed. "This is..."

"Stunning? I know." Fingon rolled his eyes humorously. "Fëanor isn't regarded as the most talented smith for nothing. You should've seen Maedhros in the old days, he'd walk around like some sort of jewelry store."

"Would you like me to ask my father to make you some?" Maedhros offered. His smile was bright, happy and content like Ginny had never seen. She had no choice but to smile too and nod.

"If it's no trouble. But these things, they're unbelievable! I'll take whatever it is he wants to make."

And so their conversation turned to Valinor and Maedhros' family again, and after, Ginny and her family. George was back at work, but he'd asked repeatedly when her friends were visiting again. Her mother had asked, too. It seemed everyone liked her visitors.

Ginny left the Dream that night wishing only one thing - to see Hux and Sansa in the next one.   


They didn't come.

For the next three nights, there was no sign of either of them. If Ginny was nervous the first night, then she was a wreck by the fourth. Four nights? What reason would they have for not sleeping for four nights? Unless something had happened to them, of course. And something  _had_  to have happened to them, because what else would it be?

Regardless, Ginny was starting work again. Their vacation was over, and she had things to do. After writing and finishing her article, heading home, cooking and eating dinner, and watching a quick movie with Harry, she was back in bed, praying as she had the last three nights for Hux and Ginny to be there.

The Dream opened up to the usual space, Maedhros' old room. Fingon and Maedhros were sitting at the table, holding hands and chatting idly. The other redheads weren't there. Ginny took a deep breath and sat.

"Oh, Ginny-" Maedhros saw her and turned to face her. "My father finally agreed to make you something, after much cajoling. But he wants you to come in person, he wants to color-match and make everything perfect like it always has to be."

"You- you want me to come to Valinor?" Ginny momentarily forgot about the disappearance of their friends. "Is that safe? Or allowed?"

"Of course it is!" Fingon smiled, the kind of smile that lifted his cheeks and scrunched up his eyes. "You'll love it there! I don't know who wouldn't, frankly."

Ginny thought about it. "I have work tomorrow."

"Work shmirk." Maedhros waved his hand and scoffed. Ginny wondered how he'd become so nonchalant. Then she saw the glint in his eyes and realized he was nervous too. About the missing friends and possibly disappointing his father. "Come on, come with us."

"I'll leave a note for Harry and fall asleep again to come with you. Does that work?" Ginny bargained. The two of them looked between each other. Maedhros nodded.

"That should be-"

The stone door swung open, and in stumbled a bloodied, exhausted Sansa.

"Sansa!" Ginny shot to her feet. Sansa looked almost dead. Her eyes were blank and lost, staring at Ginny with confusion. Her left arm dripped blood and she limped as she walked to the table.

"Ugh," She huffed, heaving herself down into the seat. Maedhros and Fingon exchanged glances and turned back to her. "So then, how're you guys?"

"Sansa," Ginny breathed, sitting back down next to her. "Where have you been? What happened to your arm? And your leg?"

Sansa thought for a moment, then took and ate a lemoncake from the table. "Uh-" She swallowed and looked up. "I told you earlier. The wrights are attacking. I've been on alert for days, I hadn't had the time to sleep. And- the injuries are from the war, obviously."

"Do you want me to heal you?" Ginny pulled out her wand and Sansa nodded, slipping off her furs and showing Ginny the first wound - what must've been a stab wound by a spear had now festered into something far more painful. Ginny swallowed, lifted her wand, and used the same healing spell she'd used on Harry hundreds of times. The gash re-formed flesh and skin and closed up, leaving only a small scar where it'd been. Sansa breathed a sigh of relief and stretched her arm.

"Urgh, thank you." She grunted. "Leg too?"

"I'm healing all of you, not one part." Ginny rolled her eyes despite the serious situation, and Sansa lifted her ankle. It must've been broken, or at least sprained badly. Ginny repeated the process that she'd done on the arm until Sansa was so relieved and exhausted from pain that she slumped back against the chair.

"I could just sleep right now." She mused, tilting her head back and closing her dreary eyes.

"That's ironic." Fingon scoffed humorously.

"Oh!" Sansa sat up. "Fingon's here!"

"Yes?" Maedhros stuck in, and Sansa looked to him in surprise, too. "We're all here, all save Hux."

"Where is he?" She asked. There was something awfully worried in those light blue eyes, something Ginny hadn't observed before. "He hasn't been here?"

"No, it's just like you." Ginny said. "He hasn't come for days."

That troubled Sansa. It was obvious. She sat forward in her chair, placed her elbows on the table and put her head in her hands. For a moment, they stayed silent. Then Sansa sat back up and leaned against her chair. "Do you think..." She muttered. She was haggard, slumping in her seat, and Ginny worried more for her. "Do you think he's dead?"

——————————

_Beep. Beep._

A lurch. Hux sat up.

_Incoming port. Boarding._

Shit. Hux got to his feet, stumbled to the control center, grabbed the yoke, and pulled back. The grey surface of the planet was hurtling towards him way too quickly. The ship was barreling down, the Rebel base was just over the grey trees, everything was whirling and whooshing and Hux yanked back, desperately-

The ship pulled up and leveled out just over the canopy of the trees, scaring the shit out of a flock of bird-like creatures. Hux breathed out slowly and pulled up again to drift over the forest and into the clearing before the base. This was it. The moment of truth.

A crowd was surrounding him. A group of messy, conglomerate mechanics and pilots, a rag-tag bunch of losers. And here Hux was, joining them. Well. Trying to, anyway. He sure as hell couldn't go back to the First Order.

With a deep breath and a clench of the totem in his pocket, he pressed the button that opened the door and raised his hands, empty and open.

Those grimy Rebels peered inside, watching with abject curiosity as the figure stepped out to the doorway. There was a silence over the space. Hux jumped down to the ground, whispering began. One Rebel in particular burst out of the crowd. Hux knew him.

"General Hux." He drawled.

"Just Hux," Hux corrected. "Good to see you, Poe Dameron." The bag over Hux's shoulder was beginning to weigh on him. Millicent wriggled. "Is there any way I can talk to your leader? Organa?"

Poe didn't respond for a moment, the crease in his forehead deepening. "You're alone." He commented, gesturing up at the sky without looking away from Hux. "Why?"

"The First Order doesn't know I'm here," Hux took a step towards them, and they backed away. "I defected."

"It's a trap." Poe stepped towards him when everyone did the opposite. "You're bringing them to us."

"They don't know I'm here," Hux repeated. "You can check. I'm not tracked in any way. Can I speak to your leader? I've come with dire information."

Poe considered this again. Then he glanced behind himself, into the Rebels, and brought forward two burly men with cuffs. Hux wasn't able to say even a word before they bound him. Poe grabbed his bag and held it roughly, and Hux could see Millicent wriggle again.

"Be  _careful_ ," Hux whined. He didn't struggle in the cuffs, but did step forward despite the two men's grasp on him. "My cat is in there."

Poe raised an eyebrow, obviously intrigued and confused, and lifted just a bit of the top flap. Millicent's white mittened paw stuck out, clawing at Poe. He tapped her back in and shut it hurriedly. Some sort of realization dawned on him, fortunately, but unfortunately, it made him scowl at Hux further.

"You brought your cat," He said, stupidly.

"I defected," Hux repeated. He was getting tired of repeating himself. "I deserted. Why would I bring my cat on a reconnaissance mission?"

Poe looked to have made up his mind, and turned to the men holding Hux. "Bring him to a spare room and keep him there. Watch him, don't let him out of your sight." And he turned on his heel, taking the bag with him, and the crowd parted around him.

"Don't-" Hux was yanked forward. "Give me my cat! Rebel scum, give her to me!"

Poe glanced over his shoulder. "I'll take care of her."

Poe was gone in the crowd of Rebels before Hux could call Millicent's name. He knew better to struggle and try to go after her, though. He'd seen plenty of prisoners get beaten before even entering the cell for such reasons, and he didn't intend to get himself hurt or worse. Millicent would be fine. She knew how to take care of herself.

The burly men led Hux through many short, poorly-lit hallways. He almost laughed at the sight of them - in the First Order, they lit the hallways dimly or starkly for the intimidating look it had, sometimes even with red lights, while the Rebels couldn't even afford to light their own. He supposed that only made sense. That battle after Kylo had thrown him against a wall and then embarrassed himself, the Rebels couldn't have had more than a scraggly fifty, maybe less. He had to give them credit for the determination they had.

One of the men leading Hux to his cell, the man on the right with the curly hair, turned his head to look at Hux. Suddenly a little nervous, Hux turned too. The man didn't falter in his stare.

"You're the one from Starkiller?" He asked. Hux realized what he was going for - he wanted confirmation and revenge for what he did. But Hux knew better than to lie, so he met the man's gaze equally and spoke.

"Yes." He said. "I am."

A knee came hurtling into his stomach before he could even predict it. He coughed and keeled over, wheezing for a minute, but didn't cry out of do anything less than absolutely neutral. These men were serious. They wanted to kill him for what he did, and if Hux wasn't very careful, they just might.

"Now come on." The man on the left yanked him to stand straight and walk again, and Hux complied.

The cell was a dilapidated room probably previously used as a storage closet. Hux supposed they didn't have much to store anymore.

"Get down." One of the men shoved him into the room, toppling Hux down onto his knees. "Hands behind your head."

Terror shocked through Hux's chest. They weren't going to shoot him, were they? Nevertheless, he lifted his arms and clasped his hands behind his head. His eyes closed, and he waited, but nothing came.

"You're going to stay like that until we say," One of the guards hissed. "I don't care what your say about defecting. You're a fucking murderer and I'll treat you as such."

Hux didn't dare to move so much as a finger. He knew the men would have their guns trained at his head, ready to shoot should he decide to attack them. Hux wasn't going to decide that, though. All he could do was wait for Poe to return. And hope he was quick about it. 

——————————

Sansa was desperate.

After all the planning she'd done before, with her half-brother and the Lannisters, she thought they'd made a pretty good plan for the war. Alas, they were ambushed last-second and driven further south. They were so far out of Winterfell that they'd had to take up residence in Greywater Watch. They were almost out of Stark land, and thus almost in hot water. Anywhere outside their terriftory would likely be guarded by the maniac Queen. Sansa doubted they'd make it much further.

To make matters worse, Sansa had just found out from Jon that one of the Dragon-Queen's 'children' had been turned to a wright - that was the worst news she'd heard so far. Not to mention how Hux hadn't come back to the dreamscape either- that worried her more than she wished to admit.

"Everything alright, Sansa?" Jon was standing a few meters away from her but Sansa hadn't noticed. "You should get some more sleep. You won't make it much further if you wear yourself out like this."

He was right. That didn't mean Sansa would admit it. "You're one to talk. I'm alright, Jon, I promise. Just weary."

He huffed and placed a hand on the wall to his left. "Aren't we all?"

It was more or less under his breath, but Sansa couldn't help feel the cruel truth in it. They were becoming more and more desperate by the day. They'd sent ravens to every remaining House in Westeros, even some Lords and Ladies near Casterly Rock. The Dragon-Queen had sent many ravens to many different rulers in Essos - Astapor, Yunkai, Meereen, Qarth, all the cities she'd run through. Sansa could only hope someone would answer.

Since their retreat, they'd holed up in the fortress of Greywater Watch. A disgusting place, if Sansa were being honest. It was surrounded by foggy marshlands, always smelling of rotten eggs and teeming with filthy wildlife. Yet this is all they had. All they had to protect them from the dead. The marsh would at least keep them at bay for a while.

Jon had left. Sansa breathed a deep sigh and rubbed her face in her hands. She needed to stop thinking so much. She needed to be more like Hux. More doing, less thinking.

But what was she supposed to do? Sit around? No, she was desperate, she'd already said that. There was so little she could actually do to help. A single person, even as clever as she'd become, had a minute impact on such an immense war.

Unless...

She did have some contacts. She had resources, such resources that none else did. Not even that stupid Dragon-Queen. Sansa  _could_  help. But only if her friends agreed to do so.

Maybe Jon was right - she needed more sleep. 

——————————

It's pretty irresponsible to call in sick to work for the sake of visiting a friend's family, but Ginny was willing to take that risk.

She'd never been to Maedhros' world. In fact, none of them had, other than Maedhros. She was anxious to meet his family, but the excitement of seeing what Valinor was like far outweighed that.

After lengthy conversations with Sansa about the war and how she was faring (pretty mediocre), Ginny made her pit stop home, called in sick, and went back to sleep with the note to Harry on her bedside table. Back in the dreamscape, Fingon and Maedhros waited for her, and almost hastily, they said their goodbyes to Sansa and left through the stone door. Ginny wished she'd gotten more time to talk to Sansa, but Sansa'd shown up late as it was and Maedhros was making a point to not take very long. Ginny even asked if Sansa could come with them, but at the suggestion, Maedhros paled and stuttered his way through explaining how his father wouldn't allow it. It had taken a lot of convincing to even bring Ginny. 

When she opened her eyes, two pairs of identical blue eyes were beaming down at her.

"Oh!" Ginny startled, sitting up and leaning back as the two stepped back. They were almost completely the same; same eyes, same face shape, same freckles and blemishes, same height and stature. Only their clothes, red and grey tunics, and hair, one short and one long, was different.

"Hello," Ginny greeted, confused.

"She's small," The one with long hair whispered to the other.

"She looks like us," Short hair sent back.

"Like nana."

"Like a sister."

Ginny got to her feet and smoothed out her clothes. "Who're you?" And as soon as she said it, something clicked. Red hair, freckles, identical twins? Who else could it be? "You're Maedhros' brothers." She mused. "Amrod and Amras."

The two of them smirked deviously, in unison. "We are." Long hair clasped his brother's hand.

"Most call us Ambarussa," Short hair said.

"Or Umbarto and-"

"Pityo."

Ginny raised her eyebrows, a little creeped out at this point. "And uh- where is Maedhros?"

The door to their right slammed open, Ginny yelled in fright, and through it walked another figure. But it wasn't Maedhros. This one had white-blond hair, the stature and shoulders of a rugby player, and was dressed in tight, leather pants and an equally tight linen shirt. He was freckled like the twins, but that was as far as the resemblance went.

"Hey kiddos," He greeted, barely stepping into the room. "I locked the door to outside. Did you get the windows? I don't trust Nelyo not to climb in one."

"We did," One of them answered, but Ginny didn't catch who because their voices were so similar.

"Good. Where's Fin?" The blond went on. He hadn't once looked at Ginny. She wondered if he knew she was there.

"Yes, um, hi," Ginny said. "I'm not really sure where I am, but uh- where's Maedhros?"

Finally, the blond turned his head to look at her. His eyes were frighteningly blue, so pale and piercing that Ginny felt her breath catch. "Not here," He said, passive-aggressive.

"And you're locking him out?" Ginny guessed. She had six brothers, after all.

"Obviously." And suddenly the blond was very attentive to Ginny. "You can call me Tyelko. And you're Ginny. Nelyo wouldn't shut up about bringing you here. You better behave, Father was very stern about you coming."

"I'm no trouble," Ginny defended. "Why're you locking Maedhros out?"

Tyelko rolled his eyes and tipped his head back. "Ugh, you're boring. Because he deserves it, that's why."

"We want to annoy him," The twins said, together. Ginny sighed.

"Well," She said. "As much as I would like to help you prank your brother, I'm here to see your world, not the inside of this room."

Tyelko pursed his lips and stared, bored. "Fine." He drawled, already stepping to the window on the other side of the room and drawing back the curtains. He opened the window without a second thought, and as soon as he did, a streak of black and gold shot through it and took Tyelko to the floor.

"-Oof!" Tyelko grunted. Hands grasped his collar and shook him. "He-ey F-Fin."

Fingon sat on top of Tyelko, gripping his collar and holding him tightly. "You little bitch, I swear if you do that again I'll fucking get you. You won't always have Curvo or Maitimo to protect you, you know."

Tyelko rolled his eyes again. "I'm pissing my pants," He said, completely straight-faced. "I'm trembling with terror. Oh, woe is me. What shall I do to escape your clutches? Now get your filthy paws off me, Ñolofinwëan."

Fingon stepped off him, already looking to Ginny. The twins left the room, probably to unlock the doors. Ginny pressed her lips together to stop herself from laughing, because if this was her first experience with Valinor then she must have a whole lot more coming at her.

"...Ginny! Ginny!" The door slammed against the wall as it was flung open, and there was Maedhros, panting and extending an arm to Ginny. The Ambarussa appeared behind him, smirking deviously. "Lord Eru, I've been trying to get in here for forever!"

"Actually," Tyelko looked down at his wrist. "It's been like fifteen minutes."

"Shut the fuck up." Maedhros pointed at Tyelko with a trembling finger and walked to Ginny. "Are you alright?" He put his hands on her shoulders, worry in his grey eyes. Ginny laughed.

"I'm fine, Maedhros." Ginny took his hands off her and patted his arm. "What happened, anyway? I woke up and these two were standing above me."

"Ugh, just trying to cause panic." Maedhros turned to glare at his brothers. "They're creatures of chaos."

"I want to meet the rest," Ginny said, eager already. She'd waited long enough. "Your family. I want to see what they're like. How they messed you up."

"Hey," Maedhros mocked offense. "And fine. They're uh- they're-"

"Bickering, probably." One of the Ambarussa stuck in. "Mother and father, Moryo and Curvo all at a table together? I'll be surprised if something hasn't broken yet."

"Yeah yeah, let's not do that in front of the guest." Maedhros took Ginny's arm and led her quickly from the room. "In truth," He leaned towards her, whispering. "My parents have not stopped arguing since I have gotten back. I apologize in advance for-"

As they entered the hall, the shouting could already be heard. It was a beautiful house; decorated with intricate wall paintings, sconces of pure, gleaming gold, and hand-woven carpets that illustrated stories unknown to Ginny. The contrast of the screaming was almost comical, as Ginny was dragged along down the hall. But she didn't dare laugh.

"Have they always been like this?" Ginny asked, unsure if that's something she should ask.

Maedhros shrugged, but it was Tyelko who answered. "They used to just ignore each other. When we were kids, I mean." He waved his hand dismissively. "They actually  _fight_  now, though. Like throw stuff and everything. It can get out of hand sometimes. A little scary."

"I thought you weren't scared of anything, Tyelko." Maedhros teased, trying to lighten the mood.

"Shut up or I'll beat you up."

"Like you could ever."

Down the hall, something shattered, and a shrill, frantic voice rose up amongst the other shouting. "That's  _it_!"

Maedhros cringed. "Uh oh."

A door not five meters ahead of them swung open fast enough to slam into the wall, and out stepped a red-faced, dark-haired man. His hands were clenched, and his eyes were thin and dark, but there was something scared and sad in his expression. Maedhros let go of Ginny to run ahead and stop him from stomping away.

"Hey, hey, Moryo, what happened?" Maedhros' voice was in his responsible tone, but Ginny'd never heard him so motherly before.

"They just- they won't-" Moryo,  _Caranthir,_  Ginny remembered, raised his fists like he was going to beat on Maedhros, but lowered them in defeat after a moment. As he continued, angry tears rolled down his face. "They won't even  _look_  at me. I keep trying to stop them, and keep Curvo from egging them on but they- they won't even acknowledge I exist."

"It's not your fault, Moryo, you know that, right?" Maedhros said. As if he'd said the same thing a thousand times before. Maybe he had. "They're caught up in their own emotions. They'll barely look at Curvo, either, I've seen them, and besides, he likes chaos. At least you're trying, Moryo. It's alright, hey, let's wipe those tears, alright?"

"I'm not- I'm not crying." Moryo furiously wiped his eyes with the back of his sleeve. Then he saw Ginny standing behind him and looked at his feet, trying to will himself to disappear. "Why does she have to be here  _now_?"

"I'm sorry." Maedhros glanced back at Ginny. "If not today, then tomorrow. And it'll be the same tomorrow, you know that." He stepped back from Moryo, peering into the room. Ginny tiptoed up behind him to see too; two older people, one with red hair and one with dark brown, were bickering with hushed voices and pointing at the open door without looking over. No doubt their parents. Maedhros straightened up, as though readying himself, and took Ginny's arm again to lead her into the room.

"Ah- is now-?" She began.

"Now is a good time." Maedhros insisted. "Mother, father." He greeted. His tone demanded power and attention, and that's what he got. The two arguing shot their heads over to Maedhros. Behind them, Moryo scoffed and muttered something about his point being proven.

"This must be Ginerva." Fëanor stepped towards them. Ginny swallowed. His eyes were lit with fire like she'd never seen and his face was contorted into a constant fury. "I am Curufinwë Fëanorion, Greatest Smith of the Noldor and once High King. You may call me Fëanor."

Ginny shook his hand nervously and allowed the next to step forward.

"And I'm Nerdanel." She greeted. "Once called the Wise, though I suppose I am now 'just the mother'."

She looked at Fëanor pointedly, clearly indicating some comment he'd just made. Fëanor whirled on her in just a second. "Woman, I swear-"

"Be careful, dear." Nerdanel cut off. "Last time you swore, it was the biggest mistake anyone ever made."

"Clearly not, since I'd previously sworn myself to you."

At that, the two of them were fighting again. Maedhros looked exhausted by it, but the rest of the brothers just took their seats at the table without so much as a look at their parents. They were used to it by them. But Maedhros couldn't stand it.

"Mother!" He cried, stepping towards them. "Father, please!"

They stopped their arguing but didn't say anything to console Maedhros, even though he was visibly upset. In fact, Fëanor scoffed.

"In case you haven't noticed, we have a guest!" Maedhros threw his hand back to gesture at Ginny. "You can't just get along for a  _day_? That's all I'm asking!"

"Watch your tone with me, Nelyafinwë." Fëanor pointed a finger. "We're under my roof here."

" _I_  own this house!" Maedhros looked like he was starting to lose it. "You signed the rights to the royal territories to me the second day I was here!  _I_  own all of this, I own the house and the table and even the clothes on your fucking back!"

"Hey." Nerdanel cut in. "Watch your language."

Maedhros turned and walked to the door. In the glimpse Ginny had caught of his face, he looked angrier than she'd ever seen him.

"Maedhros...?" She muttered, stepping to him as Fingon did, too.

"Get out." Maedhros spat to the doorway. His parents looked confused and went to step closer to him too, but he straightened up and whirled on them. His eyes burned bright and his clenched hands were trembling. "GET OUT!"

Merely out of shock, Nerdanel and Fëanor recoiled and stepped backward. Then Maedhros bared teeth and lunged, and they scampered out of the room as quickly as they could.

The room was left in a tense silence for a minute. The brothers shifted awkwardly and Fingon stared at his toes, but Ginny couldn't look away from Maedhros. He was so still, his face frozen in that rageful expression. Then, ever so slowly, it melted and his face dropped, tears pooled in his eyes, and his lips pulled back into a cry.

"Maedhros," Ginny whispered. She never minded breaking silence, but now she felt as though she'd die. "Maedhros?"

He didn't move for another minute. Wet tears slipped easily down his face, but in his eyes lingered the suppressed anger. Ginny opened her mouth to speak but Maedhros beat her to it.

"I'm sorry." He croaked. She cringed inwardly at his voice. "I'm sorry. I wish it wasn't this way."

Ginny took one single step to him. "It's okay. It's okay."

"No, it isn't." He straightened up. His shoulders slumped still, but his back was straight. "It isn't okay. You were supposed to enjoy this. You were never supposed to see that."

Something crashed in the hallway. Ginny tried ignoring it. "Maedhros, I- your family fights aren't for me to butt into, but it's okay to be upset."

Another crash. This time, Maedhros looked up, anger flaring up again. If that was his parents, breaking things again-

It wasn't. The door flung open and in crashed two figures. One small, red-headed and familiar, the other sinewy and tall.

"Your Highness," The taller one said, panting deep breaths. It was strange to hear Maedhros addressed that way. "She ran here, I couldn't stop her-"

"Sansa." Ginny breathed. "My god. Sansa, what are you- doing here?  _How_  are you here?"

Sansa stood straight, panting only a little. "I need your help." Her gaze turned to Maedhros, still red-eyed and nervous. Sansa was more fidgety than usual. "I don't know where else to go. Who else to go to."

A voice at the table behind them rose up. "Hold on a moment," That must've been Curufin - Ginny didn't recognize that voice. "Who are you and why do you need us?"

Maedhros rolled his eyes, a good sign to Ginny that he was starting to shake off the tears. "Have you listened to me at all since I've gotten back? She's from my dreams, brought to me by Námo. And how she got into our world, too, presumably."

Sansa nodded. She spotted a crystal vase of water on the table, lit up, ran to it, and chugged the whole thing. Tyelko made a low whistle and nudged Curufin beside him. The twins were both leaned forward, now interested. Sansa set the empty vase back on the table and wiped her mouth.

"Thank the Seven for that." She belched and covered her mouth. "I haven't had good clean water in days. You're all Maedhros' brothers? I know you. Not really. Through Maedhros. Now I'm rambling. Right! I need your help."

She spun around, pointing a finger at Maedhros. She was manic in her actions, her fear and frustration melding into a craze. "They told me you're the one in charge here. That's true?"

Maedhros tweaked his eyebrows down and frowned. "Uh. Technically, yes?"

"Good." She nodded. With a single glance back to the table, Sansa clapped her hands together and began to pace. "And your brothers can help too, if they can. Maedhros, I need you to send an order for a hundred full suits of armor. You said your whole family is smiths, right? Can you do that?"

Maedhros shook his head in confusion. "I can- Sansa, stop. Stop." He stepped forward and she stopped her pacing, looking up at him. "You need to explain what happened if you want me to help you."

Sansa froze, sighed deeply, and sat right down in an empty chair at the end of the table. The brothers snickered amongst themselves. "The wrights drove us out again. We're too far south to  _not_  go into other territory. And we can't afford to fight off the mad Queen and the dead too. We're at the end of the line. I don't know how to help and who to turn to but... I'm desperate. We're all dead in a few weeks, at best."

Damn. That was serious. Ginny glanced at Maedhros' face - gears were turning.

"How many men do you need?" Maedhros clasped his hands behind his back, rubbing his thumb over the back of his other hand. It was a strangely Kingly stance.

"A hundred at the very least." Sansa shook her head wearily.

"A hundred." Maedhros mused. His lips formed breathless words, talking to himself in his head. "How many men did we have in Amon Ereb, Maglor? Oh. Wait." He paused again, realizing Maglor wasn't there. "Um. I can estimate. If I ask the men that'd been with me to the end, at Amon Ereb, that'll be around seventy. And Tyelko, your men-"

"I had two-hundred ten or so at my death." Tyelko nodded with his brother. "That makes two-hundred eighty."

Curufin grumbled something under his breath. Ginny didn't hear it the first time. Then Tyelko nudged him and he looked up and around and spoke again. "My son has followers, still. He... I can ask if he would be willing to- lend us some."

"How many followers?" Sansa was turned entirely to Curufin. He almost looked put-off by her eyes.

"He ruled over a whole Kingdom. Four hundred strong, I'd say, are still loyal."

Sansa nodded at that. "Do we have armor for a possible six-hundred eighty?"

Maedhros was thinking again, lowering his head and bringing his hand to his chin. "Do we have... we may have some left from the days before, people who ditched at the last second or snuck back from Formenos. That could cover the eighty. As for the six-hundred - we'd have to forge the rest."

"Is that something you can do?" Sansa sat up, realizing Maedhros was seriously planning this.

" _I_  can't, but I have men in my service who can." Maedhros glanced back at Fingon and Ginny. There was a fire in his eyes that Ginny'd never seen (but Fingon probably had). "I will have to meet with my advisors, but I control the reins around here - if I say we will aid you in war, then damn well expect us to show up."

Sansa got to her feet with a large, exhausted smile. "If we win, I'll give you access to my world anytime. I'll- I'll talk to Jon about you and allowing you to come. I can't thank you enough."

Ginny smiled at that, at the warmness of it.  Maedhros stepped forward and grasped Sansa's hands. "This is a favor to me," He said, voice low and thankful. "This is what I was meant to do."

A mutual smile was passed between them, a silent conversation. Then Maedhros broke away and looked to his brothers, as serious as before.

"You all need to go to all to your past captains, all your top soldiers." He started. "Curvo, go to Tyelpe and  _actually_  ask him, don't just make snide comments at him. And after, come to me at the forges, I'll need you there. Ambarussa, go find the arrived Sindar and their leaders and beg them to help - I'll talk to you both in a minute, to tell you details, but the Sindar always liked you the most. Tyelko - ask Lord Oromë for beasts of war, if he has any to give. Moryo, check our funds and see how much we can scrounge up for materials and labor. I'll talk to father and grandfather and work this all out."

Ginny watched in amazement as the room immediately began to move, each person a well-oiled peg in this machine Maedhros so easily ran. It was admirable, to say the least. Each of his brothers passed out the door, all nodding to Maedhros as they went, until at least it was Ginny, Sansa, Maedhros, and Fingon.

"Truly," Sansa has her hands together gratefully. "I cannot thank you enough."

Maedhros was smiling. There was nothing more to add there - he was just as thankful to her, that much was clear.

"Will..." Fingon muttered, off to the side. "Will the Valar allow you to-"

"The Valar do not control my actions, Finde." Maedhros' face darkened. "Never have they treated me well. Although Námo I can thank for allowing me to meet such good friends. The Valar introduced me to these people, I dare them to try and take them away from me."

That much seemed to shock Fingon somewhat. Ginny guessed it wasn't very common to hear someone denounce the gods. Nevertheless, Maedhros had done so. And he didn't take it back.

"I have to go now, if we are to have six-hundred eighty men mobilized in a week or two." Maedhros clasped his hands behind his back again, the silky robes he wore rippling and shining in the light. He truly did capture the image of King. "My father will not like it. But I will come, Sansa, in one way or another."

Sansa pursed her lips, touched, and averted her eyes. "I'll go too, then. I have to get back before Jon worries too much."

Ginny figured that was the end of that. Maedhros exited in a flurry, the sinewy Maia following behind Sansa. Just Ginny and Fingon were left.

"Sorry," Fingon muttered. "You came here to experience Valinor. I'm afraid we've caught you at the wrong time."

"No," Ginny responded, smirking. "This is the exact perfect time." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment predictions and thoughts! Seriously the more you comment the more likely the story will be pulled in your direction. I know y'all have good ideas. I know it you can't fool me


End file.
